L Bello Durmiente
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: El cuento de La Bella durmiente, versión Death Note. Light logra comvertirse en principe de la historia pero quedan muchas dificultades por delante y los padrinos no parecen querer cooperar. La alianza entre Beyond y Misa amenaza el amor entre Light y L.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc.

ººººº

Muy bien, soy la relatora así que hoy voy a contarles la historia de la bella durmiente, y más les vale que presten atención que no voy a repetirlo a los "niños" distraídos que se la pasan todo el día en las nubes ¿entendido?

Bien…

Empecemos con el acostumbrado "Había una vez"… que aburrido, ¿a quien se le ocurrió poner en el principio de cada historia había una vez? De seguro fue alguien que no se le dio la gana poner algo mas creativo, en fin…

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano… maldita sea ya me harte de estas viejas frases esteriotipadas, voy a contar esta historia a mi modo, y si a alguien le molesta pues que cierre la ventana ahora…

…si todavía sigues aquí, bien por ti. Continuemos:

Era un reino gobernado por un rey algo viejo llamado Wammy y su esposa a la que nadie se molesto en ponerle un nombre, aunque asumimos que es tan vieja como Wammy o más. Entonces, como se dieron cuenta de que algún día iban a morir ejem ejem preferentemente envenados o asesinados por el pariente mas cercano ejem ejem decidieron que tenían que tener un hijo.

Lo intentaron pero como eran demasiado viejos como para tener niños -nadie quiere tener nada que ver con el sexo octogenario.- decidieron adoptar. Una de sus sirvientas estaba con panza, aunque creyeron que era algo obesa en un principio, la tuvieron en el castillo. Al momento del parto la pobre mujer murió, ya saben, misteriosamente.

Entonces la familia Wammy decidió hacer una gran fiesta por el nacimiento de su heredero. Como no sabían bien si era niño o niña, lanzaron una moneda al aire para decidir de qué forma lo iban a criar, salio cruz, digo, niña. Y le pusieron de nombre Elle, a falta de otro nombre que no tuviera genero.

A la fiesta acudió todo el reino, pero los invitados mas importantes eran las hadas madrinas quienes tenían que dar sus bendiciones al recién nacido.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí esta por quien lloraban!

-No es para tanto Mello.-le dijo una voz apagada desde el suelo.

-Maldita sea Near ¡porque siempre tienes que amargarme el día!

Pronto las tres hadas madrinas o padrinas -como gusten decirles-, un chico rubio, otro de pelo blanco y otro de pelirrojo con un cigarrillo en la boca y lentes particulares que no había dicho nada para no involucrarse en la pelea.

-Bienvenidos a mi castillo-les dio la bienvenida Wammy dando un abraso a cada uno.

-Abríamos llegado antes en mi motocicleta si no hubiera tenido que ir a buscar a estos dos vagos buenos para nada.-señalo el rubio llamado Mello.

-Si no te hubieras detenido a comprar a ultimo momento tus condenados chocolates habríamos llegado antes-señalo el e pelo blanco de nombre Near sentado en el suelo.

-¡Seras…!-estaba por arrojársele encima sino le hubiera detenido el pelirrojo de nombre Matt.-Ya Mello, ya me estoy cansando de interponerme entre ustedes dos!

-Ejem- carraspeo Wammy

-Eh? Que quiere el viejo? Ah si, las bendiciones. En donde esta el bodoque ese…-Mello se asomo a la cuna, encontrándose con un bello niño de pelo negro medio azulado y unos profundos ojos negros.-Waaaahhh! ¡Que lindo! ¿Quien es el bebe bonito? Si tú lo eres.-y se puso a jugar con sus piecitos.

Los otros dos también se asomaron.-Mello… Mello!

-Bu bu… ¿Que?!

-Las bendiciones.-acoto Near

-A si, lo olvide, pero con esta carita tan linda no se te enternece el corazón.-y lo alzo poniéndolo a la altura de los ojos. Near lo miro con grandes ojos, para que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en su cara.

-Bueno, yo empiezo, ya que soy el único que no se puso baboso por el bodoque ese.-dijo Matt mirando a los otros dos haciéndole gesto a Elle.-Yo le daré una inteligencia superior a la gente común.

Continuo Near, que había estado haciéndole gestos graciosos al niño.-Ejem… Y yo le daré una actitud analítica y un razonamiento rápido y preciso.

-Y yo le daré… le daré… maldita sea se quedaron con las mejores cosas… hmmm, será adicto al los dulces y se sentara de forma particular y no le importara un bledo la opinión de los demás-termino Mello dando la ultima bendición.

Pero antes de que la gente pudiera celebrar el feliz acontecimiento una nube de humo surgió del centro de la sala. Al disiparse una chica rubia con ropa negra tipo gotica-punk-emo apareció.-Yo soy la gran Misa-Misa, bruja modelo, y estoy aquí porque nadie me invito a su fiesta!

-Pero si nadie te invito, por lógica no deberías estar aquí-señalo Near

-Eh... no importa, estoy muy pero muy enojada porque nadie me mando una invitación a su tonta fiesta, aunque si lo hubieran echo no habría venido, ya que soy una modelo muy importante y muy cotizada.

-Pero si le mandamos una invitación.-dijo Wammy confuso.

-Huu…

Flash Back

Misa estaba en su gran alcoba, decorada con un montón de muñequitos al estilo emo, bastante lindos.-Oh una invitación a una fiesta en el reino de Wammy por el nacimiento de su hijo, quizás debería… Hayyyy una moneda en el suelo, ¡como brilla! (dejando olvida la invitación en algún lugar del suelo, como cualquier persona distraída.)

Fin Flash Back

-No-ho, ustedes son muy malos y no invitaron a la pobre Misa-Misa a su fiesta bu bu, así que como castigo voy a escribir el nombre de su hijo en mi cuaderno de la muerte jajajajaja!- Sacando un cuaderno de tapa negra, y escribiendo el nombre, pero después de 40 segundos nada sucedió, Elle parpadeo y continuo comiéndose el chocolate de Mello.- ¿Pero como? Estupida libreta, ya se descompuso de nuevo.-sacudiendo la libreta por los aires.

De la nada aparece una figura enorme de una Shinigami blanca con el ojo derecho bajo una venda, de nombre Rem.-Misa, la Death Note no funciona con personas de menos de 780 días de vida ¿recuerdas?

-Waaahhh eso no es justo. Esta bien, no morirá hoy, pero lo hará cuando cumpla 17 años cuando… cuando… ¡cuando se pinché el dedo con la aguja de una rueca envenenada! ¡Si eso! ¡Jajajaja! haber si con esto lo piensan dos veces antes de no invitar a la bella Misa-Misa jajajaja-y desapareció en un nuevo de humo que ahogo a unos cuantos guardias cuya presencia no era muy imprescindible.

-Oh no, mi pobre Elle-se lamento Wammy

-No se preocupe, Rey Wammy.-la imperturbable voz de Near lo calmo-Nosotros no podemos deshacer la maldición, pero podemos evitar que muera.

-¿Podemos?... Ah si claro, lo supe todo el tiempo.-se apresuro a corregir Mello su ignorancia.

-Si claro, por algo tú siempre eres el segundo.

-Grrrrrr un día de estos Near te voy a agarrar.

-Calma Mello-murmuro Matt cabizbajo.

Y usando toda su magia de hadas, cambiaron la maldición de Elle. Una explosión de humos de colores y ruidos fuertes que asombraron a los espectadores, aunque tales efectos visuales y sonoros no eran necesarios, pero según se decía en el mundo de la magia las apariencias eran muy importantes. -Bien, hicimos lo que pudimos.-aclaro Near de nuevo en el suelo con las piernas desparramadas y jugueteando de un mechoncito blanco.-Elle no morirá cuando se cumplan las condiciones de la maléfica, en vez de eso quedara bajo un profundo sueño y también todos los del reino se convertirán en piedra o algo parecido hasta que Elle despierte con el primer beso del verdadero amor.

-Eso suena muy cursi para alguien taaan inteligente.-Sarcasmo de Mello.

-Bien, ¿se te ocurrió algo mejor?

-…-puntos suspensivos.

-¿Pero como? ¿Cómo sabrán quien será su verdadero amor?-Exclamo Wammy sin evitar que su tono de voz siguiera preocupado, porque aunque Elle era hijo de una sirvienta, ya lo quería como si fuera propio.

-No se preocupe Rey Wammy, nosotros nos encargaremos de reclutar al príncipe indicado cuando llegue el momento oportuno.-dejo de hablar cuando el pequeño Elle gateo hasta el y estiro sus brazos buscado un abrazo, que Near correspondió felizmente.

Muchos años pasaron después de este acontecimiento, y Elle se convirtió en un/a hermosa/o jovencita/o. Era muy conocido en todo el reino por su particular forma de sentarse agachado y llevarse el pulgar a la boca, pero más que nada que gracias a su inteligencia y su carácter analítico resolvió todos los crímenes en el reino que parecían insolubles, eso claro, solo los casos que le parecían interesantes. Consumía varios kilos de azúcar en forma de dulces, pasteles y galletas, los que probablemente eran los causantes del que sufriera de insomnio, aunque eso no parecía molestarle en absoluto ni al este ni al Rey Wammy.

Pero pronto Wammy noto en el calendario que pronto seria el aniversario de Elle de cumplir los 17 años. Su instinto paternal le obligo a tratar de proteger a su hijo, y ordeno que destruyeran todas las ruecas del reino y todo lo que se le pareciese.

Un día como cualquiera Elle se paseaba por los jardines del reino con su guarda espaldas Mogi siguiéndole de cerca.-Princi… princesa! ¿No creo que ya es hora de que volvamos adentro, ya sabe que con su reputación pudieran haber asesinos esperado para matarlo… digo matarla?

-Hmmm es posible…-murmuro el de pelo azabache mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar.-Pero tenia ganas de estirar un poco las piernas, además al cocinero le tomare una media hora en preparar el pastel que le ordene hacer.

Mogi suspiro. Pronto unos ruidos en unos arbustos le llamaron la atención.- ¡Cuidado, podría haber alguien allí!

Se apresuro en revisar la zona. Elle por su lado, se fue por los alrededores ignorando a su guardaespaldas. Tras un rato de caminata, una voz extraña lo llamo. Elle, sin temor ya que era cinta negra en casi todos los estilos de artes marciales, se aproximo a la puerta.

-¿Hola?... que extraño, no ahí nadie aquí, aunque posiblemente deba estar escondido y quiera que entre a este cuarto para tenderme una trampa…-deducía con rapidez, pero sus pensamiento se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! Jovencita-una mujer salio de las sombras con la cara cubierta por una capa marrón le llamo.-Por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme con esta rueca?

-¿Ayudarla? Pero si hasta un idiota retrasado mental sabría usarla.-señalo Elle a la maquina de madera. Olvidamos decir que Elle también se caracteriza por su terrible sinceridad, cosa que colaboro a que tuviera algunos cuantos enemigos a muerte.

-Eh… si lo se, pero es que soy tan vieja…

-Pues si, a esta distancia se le notan unas cuantas arrugas.

-¿Donde?!... quiero decir si, tienes razón jovencita.

-Y además de tener un pelo pajoso, mal cuidado, y unos pequeños puntos negros en la nariz, y las uñas descuidadas también…

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Me vas a ayudar o que?!

Elle hilo un poco de hilo de la rueda, y lo hacia sorprendentemente bien. El rato pasó y nada sucedía. La mujer se empezó a impacientar.-Podrías hacerlo mas a prisa.

-Esta bien.-accedió Elle sin molestia.

Y así lo hizo, pronto ya tenia una gran bola de hilo que apenas cabria por la puerta.-¿Así esta bien?

-Pues si…

-Pues entonces me voy, de segura el cocinero ya habrá terminado con mi pastel.

-¡Akkk… espera! Yo… ahhh!-y la mujer del apuro trato de correr hacia Elle, pero la muy tonta, en su desesperación no miro bien el camino, y se paso a llevar la maquina por delante y cayo sobre la princesa de camino también.

-¡Auch! Pero que… oh me pinché…-y acto seguido Elle se quedo dormido.

-¡Jajajajajajajaajajaja! Tal como lo planee, la gran Misa-Misa siempre logra lo que quiere-murmuro la mujer que se trataba del la bruja Misa.-Ahora el príncipe o princesa ha muerto, jajajaja… momento como que tengo el pelo pajoso ¡ahhh! mi precioso pelo!-y salio corriendo desesperada por la botella de acondicionador mas cercana, sin saber que eran una pajas que se le habían enredado en el pelo.

Mas tarde Elle fue hallado en su inconciencia. Los efectos de la maldición empezaron a sentirse a los alrededores del reino, la gente se quedaba dormida y tomaba casi un aspecto de piedra. Antes de que alcanzara a los residentes del castillo, trasladaron a la princesa de género indefinido hasta un altar y lo dejaron reposar junto con las plantas y flores para que velaran por ella.

En otra parte, en una casa llena de chiquillos que eran las hadas en entrenamiento, en un cuarto oscuro un chico de pelo blanco jugaba con sus robots, hasta que la computadora empezó a sonar una alarma. Near se sentó frente a la pantalla-Hmmm propaganda, mas propaganda, "gane un viaje al caribe, los caníbales están mas cariñosos que nunca", un aviso sobre ropa interior femenina para Mello… -Oye!- y un aviso de… oh dios, a sucedido, la maldición se a cumplido.-exclamo con desasosiego.

-¿Que cosa? ¿Las maquinas nos declararon la guerra?! NOOOOO! ¿Y ahora como voy a jugar a mi nueva versión de Residet Evil, Apocalipse?!-grito Matt llorando en el piso como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, mas precisamente, su mundo.

-No esa maldición Matt, la otra…

-¿WillyWonka esta buscando a un reemplazo?-murmuro soñador Mello sin quitarse la barra de chocolate de la boca.

-No, pedazos de analfabetos, ¡la maldición de Elle!

-Ahh

-Ah llegado el momento de que entremos en acción.-dijo Near muy serio volteado su silla.-Tenemos la responsabilidad de hallar al príncipe, porque si no se despierta el Rey no tenemos mas fondos para comprarnos mas juguetes ni chocolates ni videojuegos.

-Cierto-afirmaron ya serios Mello y Matt

-Así que mientras ustedes no hacían nada, yo busque, ordene y clasifique e todos estos currículums que encontré por Internet cuando puse mi aviso.-dijo sacando una gran gran gran pila de papeles.

-Wow ¿tantos eran los solicitantes?

-Si, aunque algunos estaban pidiendo un puesto vacante en comida rápida… pero el caso es que de entre todos estos solicitantes, encontremos al príncipe para Elle, ¿entendido?

-Si… oh un momento, ¿quien te nombro líder a ti?-se quejo Mello.

-Supuse que el que tuviera la capacidad de pensar abstracto estaría más que calificado para líder.

-¿Quieres decir que soy un estupido?

-Eso lo dijiste tú.

-Pues yo voto por mi, ya que creo que el voto democrático esta permitido.

-Entonces yo voto por mí también.

Ambos miraron a Matt.

-Bien, yo estoy con ustedes amigos.

Y así, el trío de alguna manera se las arreglaron para trabajar juntos y revisar las solicitudes de los participantes, pero eran tantos que les tomo como ocho años en terminar de revisar por triplicado cada uno de los solicitantes.

-Nos ha llevado ocho años, pero al fin me decidí por este tipo, que esta bastante calificado para el trabajo.-alzo Near la hoja del expediente.

-Yo también, aquí tengo a mi favorito.-y Mello alzo otra hoja.

-Pues yo creo que este estaría mejor.-finalizo Matt alzando otra diferente a las dos primeras.

-Veo que tenemos un desacuerdo.-dijo Near mirando a su alrededor por entre las pilas de papel.-Pues yo propongo que…

-Ha no, a piedra papel y tijeras no, que ya sabemos como termina todo.-exclamo Matt de inmediato recordando un paso episodio que tenia que ver con eso, el calibre 23 de Mello y su computadora estallando en pedazos, que en paz descanse.

-Yo quería decir que, bueno, juntémoslos a los tres y que compitan entre ellos, y el que llegue primero gana.-concluyo la frase, como si toda la situación se tratase de un simple juego de ajedrez.

-Me parece justo.-acordó Mello, satisfecho. Matt también.

-Pues si ya estamos vayamos para allá.

ººººº

Muy bien, aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic.

Después de hablar con unos amigos, no voy a mencionar nombres aquí porque quedaría como una embustera, me puse a pensar en algunas cosas. Este fic fue borrado y reeditado para que fuera mejorado. Gracias a las criticas constructivas de un par de personas, que sinceramente aprecio. Su contenido no vario mucho. Pero hay algunas cosas que quiero dejar en claro desde ahora.

Primero, los errores ortográficos y de sintaxis son importantes, lo sé, eso me lo hicieron notar, y tratare de hacer lo mejor posible por mejorarme en este campo, que podría llegar a traerme problemas en otros planos de mi vida.

Segundo, la contestación de reviews, la verdad que nunca vi nada de malo en contestar reviews dentro del fic, agradecer los comentarios optimistas de los lectores, pero ya vi en otros lados que dicen esto no esta permitido, porque quita espacio y tiempo, y no se que otras cosas más, pero nunca lo dejaron en claro, así que si es en contra de las reglas de FF el contestar reviews dentro del fic, por favor que me lo diga ahora, sinceramente no lo se, pero de todas formas, me dedicare a contestar reviews en mi profile desde ahora, o hasta que se diga lo contrario, los contestaría personalmente a cada uno, pero ciertas circunstancias de mi vida no me dan tiempo para hacerlo, lo siento pero yo no tengo internet como otras personas.

Tercero, me dicen que hago bashing a Misa, perdonen mi ignorancia ¿pero que es eso? No conozco esa jerga. Si se refiere a que trato mal al personaje, pues lo siento, en verdad es algo infantil el desquitarse con un personaje ficticio "todo porque Misa se queda con Light y no L" bla bla y otras razones tontas como esta, si se refieran a que le quito la dignidad al personaje pues lo siento, y desde ahora tratare de que tenga mas dignidad. Misa será ridiculizada al igual que L, Light, Near, Mello, etc, acá todos actuaran de forma tonta, no solo Misa.

Cuarto, el OOC, eso lo avise desde el principio y lo sigo manteniendo, OOC significa, fuera de personaje, no se ustedes, pero yo lo tomo como que los personajes no actúan con los roles y personalidades originales, se mantiene ciertas características que son propias en él, pero también puede ser totalmente diferente a como es normalmente, tanto que L podría llegar a ser un idiota como Misa una supergenio al nivel de Light, sin animo de ofender.

Quinto, el absurdo, que yo sepa el absurdo es también un tipo de humor, un humor incoherente, sin razones lógicas, "tonto" por decirlo burdamente, la verdad a mi me gusta mucho este tipo de humor, en el que cosas explotan por nada o que una persona se tire de un precipicio por que otro se lo pide o que el mismo relator de la historia interactué con los personajes, después de todo es también un personaje más, no el autor en si que escribe, pero ojo, eso no quiere decir que no aprecie un humor mas sofisticado y mas inteligente. En lo personal, siento cierto respeto por el humor ingles, para ejemplificar, que es sofisticado, inteligente, y algunas veces algo irónico, cínico y ácido, yo quisiera escribir un humor así, pero mi edad intelectual no esta muy madura como para lograrlo con mucho éxito. Así que me dedico al humor tonto y absurdo, porque la vida esta llena de cosas simples y tontas, y estoy orgullosa de reír por cosas así, sino el mundo seria un lugar muy triste. Y tampoco me vengan con que no hay una línea de argumento porque si la tiene, solo que pasan muchas tonterías en el proceso.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, estos son mis puntos, y no creo que haya nada de malo en ellos. Y si después de todo, les sigue sin gustar el fic… ¿y que queres que haga? No leas en fic y ya. Nadie te esta obligando a leer, yo acepto las criticas constructivas y consejos que tienen la intención de mejor el fic, no las quejas y ataques de que "este fic es estupido, nada tiene sentido" etc. Recuerda que este fic fue echo solo con la intención de divertir, no tengo ninguna intención seria ni pienso escribir un libro con el ni nada parecido, cuando quiera hacer algo serio, lo escribiré en serio, esta es una tontera para pasar el rato y que apelando a mi derecho de libertad de expresión e puesto en esta pagina de dominio publico, y si no es del agrado de alguien, puede usar igualmente su derecho a no leerlo. Si llego a recibir quejas de este tipo, las leeré, me reiré de ellas, y las omitiré.

Una ultima cosa, me parece un poco incorrecto que le pusieran un titulo de "mal fic", a mi no me importa que les parezca malo a alguna persona, crecí en un entorno en el que me enseñaron que no tiene porque importarme mucho lo que piensa la gente que no conozco, es mas, me rió de esas cosas, la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla tratando de agradar a todo el mundo, ni siquiera dios puede conformar a todas las personas menos voy a poder yo, pero una amiga mía en msn me dijo que otros autores han deja de escribir por razones como estas, que se deprimen y no quieren seguir a causa del "que dirán". Por favor, no sean tan duros con los autores, que muchos de nosotros lo hacemos de corazón, pero a la hora de escribir no siempre las cosas no salen como uno lo quisiera.

También, otro amigo mío del msn, me dice que hay personas que critican fic y amenazan con borrarlos, porque no son de su gusto o por x razón, le ha pasado a gente de acá en FF, como otra amiga autora también me dijo, que se creen que tiene el derecho de juzgar que fic debe estar y cual no. Así que les aviso, no dejen que gente como esta les diga lo que tenga que hacer. Y si este fic resulta borrado en algún momento, lo único que harán será demostrar mi punto.

Disculpen por esta nota tan larga, pero es la única vez que haré una con esta extensión tan larga, pero quería dejar los punto en claro desde el principio, ahora los dejo para que disfruten del resto del fic.

Ja ne.

Kakushi Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc.

ººººº

Yagami Light contemplo el cielo azul del día, si, cielo azul, o acaso se esperaban que fuera verde o rojo, si quieren ver eso váyanse a la droguería mas cercana y cómprense un… ejem creo que ya me salí del tema, ¿no?

Como sea Light, un chico de unos diecisiete años aprox si mi vista no falla, o es que tiene el mejor cirujano practico del mundo para dejarle la cara que tiene, cabella castaño corto con el flequillo cayendo por los ojos al estilo Seto Kaiba de YuGiOh, y un cuerpazo que hasta el glaciar mas frió se derretiría en segundos con solo verlo.

Volviendo al hilo de la trama, no, no se me esta desarmando el pulóver, Light contemplaba el cielo porque estaba saliendo de la casa, porque si lo viera desde dentro de ella o esta mirando a la ventana o le robaron el techo, y se dirigía a sus muy importantes clases en el instituto-castillo, ya que un chico atractivo y ambicioso como el tiene que tener una muy cultivada cultura e inteligencia para así un día llegar a dominar al mundo ¡jajajajajaja!

-¿Quien dijo eso? ¿Quién se esta riendo de forma tan macabra?!-Exclamo Light ante la voz omnipotente de la autora.

Ops, lo siento.

Light se dirigía a sus clases, acompañado de cerca, no, no las cercas de los jardines pedazos de animales, ya déjense de los dobles sentidos por un rato ¿no? Acompañado por la figura azulada de un extraño ser denominado Shinigami, según la mitología japonesa. Con unos ojos saltones tipos los pescaditos de colores de los acuarios, un traje de cuero muy apretado al cuerpo, por no decir cosido a este, y un pelo erizado como las puntas del peina pero al revés.

-Light, necesito manzanas.

-Hace media hora que te di una.-murmuro amargado el castaño, harto de manzana esto o manzana aquello.

-Ya te dije Light que las manzanas son para mí como los cigarritos para ustedes los humanos.

-Ósea que padeces de una horrible e incurable adicción a las manzanas, oh oh eso es horrible horrible, nunca pensé que escucharía decir de tan "terrible enfermedad"-notese claramente el dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Dame manzanas o te juro que gritare todo el día en tu oreja…

-Ryuuk no estas exage…?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡BUENO SI VOY! ¡CALLATE QUE ME QUEDO SORDO!

La gente se volteo a ver al loco que le gritaba al aire. Se me olvido explicar que Ryuuk, el nombrado shinigami, solo puede ser visto y, por desgracia, oído por Light, se suponía que Ryuuk debería de haberle entregando algún "cuaderno" a Light para poder estar en el mundo humano, pero accidentalmente al dárselo se le cayo por accidente a un poso sin fondo cercano a su lugar de encuentro, y ahora Light esta condena a pasar el resto de su vida a ser seguido por este shinigami o hasta que alguien encuentre el cuaderno y lo destruya, cosa que no pasara en los próximos cien años cuando dinamiten una cueva y un trabajador se caiga por una grita y encuentre el nombrado cuaderno.

Como decíamos, vemos ahora a Light frente a un tienda ambulante de verduras y frutas, comprando unas manzanas para su "mascota".-Dios, olvide que las cosas como tu no respiran…

-Pues ahora no se te olvidara por un buen rato.-dijo Ryuuk devorando media manzana de un bocado.

-Y mi sentido de audición tampoco.

Como no ocurrió mucho en el lapso que a Light le tomo llegar a sus clases en el castillo-instituto, tomar sus clases de idiomas, lógica, ciencias oscuras, y trabajos domésticos, y volver a casa, solo me limitare a describir todo eso con un "…" puntos suspensivos.

Lo interesante comienza cuando Light llego a su casa.-¡Tadaima!... oh no ahí nadie, bueno supongo que iré a mi cuarto a hojear un par de revistas…

-¿Esas con las chicas en pelotas?

-No podías ser más vulgar ¿verdad Ryuuk?

-Eh… creo que no… oye ¿y que son eso papeles en el piso?

-No lo se, haber… impuestos, mas impuestos, propaganda, "Como deshacerse de eso molestos dragones que invaden los áticos! Aquí esta la respuesta." Inscripción al Times… y una carta para ¿mi?

-¡Ábrela! La curiosidad me carcome las entrañas.

-Por favor, no me hagas imaginarme tus entrañas, dice:

"_Para El Joven Yagami Light o Raito Yagami, o como sea que quiera llamarse:_

_Le saludan Near, Mello y Matt (¿porque demonios tienes que ir primero siempre Near?!) (Porque yo fui quien lo eligió a este tipo, la próxima vez escribe tú la carta si tanto quieres ir primero) Mil disculpas por los paréntesis, esto esta escrito con magia y desgraciadamente no puede borrase (¿Que me ven? nadie me dijo que fuera a comprar corrector) (Quieres callarte Matt)_

_El motivo de esto es para informarle de su elección para… ¡El rescate de L bello durmiente! Usted y otros dos participantes deberán reunirse en X a la hora que sale el sol, para que sea mejor informado de la situación, y le sugerimos que asista si no quiere que su mundo personal se vuelta terriblemente doloroso e insoportable._

_Felicidades y los esperamos al amanecer, puede llevar acompañante si así lo desea._

_Atentamente. _

_Matt, Mello y Near (Argh! __Matt ahora si te mato!)"_

-Wow, eso suena interesante, Light, ¿vas a asistir?

-Eso creo, aunque yo había solicitado el puesto de amo supremo e indiscutible del mundo, además no tengo la menor idea de adonde queda _X_

Ya mas tarde, en el día acordado y en el lugar que se acordó, la avenida _X_ en intersección con la Y tres sombras espiaban con paciencia…

-¿En donde demonios están?!

Bueno, por los menos dos de ellas.

-Mello realmente tienes que ir a clases del control de la ira, te urge mucho.-señalo Matt encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡Control de la ira! ¡Que estupidez! ¡Yo estoy muy bien como estoy!

-Hmmm ya dentro de cuatro minutos y 43 segundos va a salir el sol, y ninguno de los candidatos se ah presentado…-susurro Near mirando su reloj, que marca hasta los microsegundos, solo por las dudas.

-Oh bien, supongo que tendremos que matarlos y buscar a otros tres para rescatar a Elle.-Mello lo dijo con total calma, para desagrado de sus amigos, que en lo que se trataba de matanzas, al rubio se le daba bastante bien.

Pero pronto una cuarta y quinta sombras subían por la colina en donde esperaban las hadas, o hados, si cabe en la frase.

-Ya llegue, me tomo mucho encontrar esta colina, pero no me gusta llegar tan temprano a mis encuentros, siempre llego con tres minutos de sobra.-dijo Light saludando a los tres chicos.

-hmmm supongo que es factible, y veo que también tienes un acompañante.-dijo Near desde el suelo, retorciendo un mechón de pelo.

-¿Esta cosa? ¿La pueden ver? Gracias a Kami, osease yo, que no estoy loco.-suspiro aliviado Light.

-No te preocupes, que no serás el único loco por aquí-dijo Matt acomodándose sus extrañas gafas.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Pronto lo sabrás.-apunto el rubio, descubriendo a un sexta y séptima sombra que se acercaban al punto de reunión.-Al fin llegan, me estaba poniendo lo que se dice impaciente.

-Yo diría más bien como un reactor nuclear apunto de explotar y aniquilar toda la vida a su paso, para ser más específicos.-explico Matt, antes de comenzar a ser ahorcado por su tan querido amigo.

La sexta sombra pertenecía a una mujer morena, de buen porte, que usaba unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su silueta delgada, de pelo lacio hasta los hombros y una mirada fuerte e inteligente, aunque sin quitarle ese toque de delicadeza femenina.

-Gomen nasai por la tardanza, es que estaba terminando con mi prometido, el muy idiota no me dejaba en paz ni siquiera hasta en la ducha. Soy Naomi Misora, mucho gusto.-se presento la mujer dando la mano a Light.-Disculpa, pero ¿no nos habíamos visto antes?

-Eh, no lo creo-respondió Light, aunque un ligero temblor le recorrió la espalda.

En cuestión de segundo se reunió a ellos la séptima figura, que era un chico de pelo largo, negro, muy probablemente por lo sucio que lo tenia, despeinado como si se acabara de salir de la cama, unos ojos cobrizos con unas ojeras bajo ellos, dándole un aspecto familiar de panda, una camiseta gris de manga larga, aunque se notaba que alguna vez fue blanca cuando salio de la fabrica, y unos vaqueros holgados, que terminaban en unos tennis desatados. Estaba terminando de comete un tarro de mermelada con los dedos.

-Buenos días, me tome una siesta en el camino por si preguntan, soy BB, pero llámenme Ryuuzaky-dijo con un aire distraído sin ofrecer la mano a nadie, claro que ninguno iba darsela sino quería acabar con la mano embarrada y pegajosa con olor a frambuesa.

-¿BB? Como el caso "El asesino de la BB en la Nueva Inglaterra"?-pregunto Naomi.

-No.-murmuro lacónicamente, tirando su vació frasco de mermelada, y agachándose en el suelo con las rodillas al pecho.

-Biiien… ya que están todos aquí.-corto Mello con en tenso silencio dejado por Ryuuzaky.-Su misión ahora será rescatar a L bello durmiente, que esta en alguna parte de ese castillo que se ve por allá, si me hacen el favor de dar vueltas sus cabezas, gracias.-señalo a una muy lejana torre que sobresalía de los que eran hectáreas de tierra cubierta con todas las especias de plantas espinosas, claro, después de ocho años de que el jardinero dejara de trabajar por un sueldo de miseria, es lógico pensar que crecieran tantas plantas.

-¿Y como vamos a salvarlo si no sabemos ni como es?-dijo BB con esa mirada fija tan desagradable para la gente. Era el tipo de mirada que pondría nerviosa a una estatua, y el mas fiero de los lobos del bosque saliera llorando con el rabo entre las patas.

-Tienes razón, sujeto de la mirada de psicópata, acá tengo una foto.-y Matt les paso la foto a Light, quienes miraban por sobre su hombro los otros dos. Light se puso rojo como un tomate, Naomi se desmayo por la repentina hemorragia nasal y Ryuuzaky soltó una risita pervertida mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera escalofriante. La foto mostraba a Elle en una muy sensual lencería de color violeta que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

-¡Matt! ¡De donde demonios sacaste eso?!-grito furioso Mello.

-Del internet, no me culpen si su principito modela ropa interior sexy para marcas "Bishounes"

-Como sea-hablo el albino, quitándoles la foto, y dándoles otra mas normal.-El príncipe L fue maldecido por la bruja Misa, y los trajimos a los tres aquí para que vayan a salvarlo, y para poder cobrar nuestros honorarios al rey, por supuesto.

-Se ve tan mono comiendo pastel.-murmuro Naomi contemplando la fotografía.

-Pues yo me lo comería a él como al pastel que tiene…-ronroneo BB.

-Ejem…-carraspeo Light, absteniéndose de decir algún comentario sobre la foto, aunque en el fondo de su mente una vocecita murmuro algo de amor a primer vistazo, aunque era posible que fuera el libido que ahora mismo se estuviera revolviéndose como fiera enjaulada o en celo.-Así que, ¿quien de nosotros va ha hacerlo? porque que yo sepa, es solo una princesa para tres… digo dos "príncipes" y una, esto, lo que sea que seas tu.-apunto a Naomi.

-Pues para tu información, yo soy la mas adecuada de todos por tener el "equipo" indicado.-comento señalándose a si misma en toda su gloria.-Mientras que ustedes dos son unos pedofilos pervertidos.

-Que no sabes que no importa el equipo que tengas sino en como lo uses.-contraataco Ryuuzaky sonriendo altaneramente.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos con sus insinuaciones sexuales!-grito Light.

-Kukukukuku los humanos son muy divertidos.-Ryuuk, que se había mantenido al margen de todo, se reía desde un árbol adonde se había apostado a descansar.

-Mello tu si que sabes escogerlos.-Matt encendió un cigarrillo en gesto cansado.

-¿Yo? Si tú fuiste el que trajo al tipo con cara de loco salido del manicomio.

-Nop, yo fui al que trajo a la marimacho. Aquí esta el expediente.-y le mostró la hoja.

-Apos tienes razón…-pero con rapidez recobro su orgullo.-Por esta vez.

-¡Oye! Yo también soy un genio, lo olvidas.

-Si, pero si yo soy siempre segundo, tú eres el tercero.

-Hijo de…

Near, ya harto de que nadie le prestara atención desde los últimos quince minutos, tomo aire y…-¡SILENCIO!

Y se hizo la luz-digo, el silencio.

-Los trajimos a los tres por todos están capacitados para ser el posible amor de L, todos son inteligentes, bien parecidos y poseen cierta disfunción mental de grado significativo.

-Como que disfunción mental, si yo soy dios!-dijo Light, demostrando su megalomanía como si fuera un saco de vestir.

-Eso, yo soy perfecta!... oh lo siento, no quise gritar, por favor perdónenme.-se amilano Naomi con un tic en el ojo.

-Si, soy brillante buajajajajajaja!-rió macabramente BB sacudiendo un cuchillo manchado con un liquido rojo.-Ups, ¿de donde salio eso? Jeje

-Lo dicho.-reanudo Near con su discurso.-Así que como no nos decidíamos por uno, ahora pasaran por ciertas pruebas que mis compañeros aquí presentes y yo les haremos, y el que tenga mas puntos ganara.

-Near, ese no era el plan.-susurro Matt cerca de su oído.

-¡Que el juego comience!-exclamo omitiendo el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Maldito maniático adicto a los juegos.-gruño por lo bajo Mello golpeando la frente.

ººººº

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Y pónganse contentas que no suelo escribir tantas hojas, piensen que esto podría haber sido mas corto.

Quiero agradecerle a la gente que me dejo reviews, como recibí comentarios positivos, acá les traje el segundo capi mas rápido que lo de costumbre.

Supongo que no tengo que explicar que Naomi Misora es la chica del FBI a la que Light la mando a que se suicidara ¿verdad? Y ¿Por qué la puse como candidata? Porque es una de las pocas personas que a tenido contacto con Elle y a tenido el gran honor de verlo cara a cara, aunque el encuentro termino con una caída por las escaleras por parte de Elle, y porque así las cosas serian mas divertidas.

Y seguramente sabrán quien es BB, ósea Beyond Birthday. A los que no, les informa que es un personaje de la novela de Death Note, vivió en Wammy's House, tenia una mente tan genial como la de L pero parece que no había espacio para la cordura, se obsesiona con la imagen de L, y no pudo aceptar el echo que su único valor era ser el reemplazo de este, así que lo reta cometiendo una serie de crueles asesinatos el Los Ángeles, para demostrar ser superior a L cuando este no pudiera resolver el caso, y Naomi también aparece en la novela. BB posee los ojos de Shinigami naturalmente, ósea que no tuvo que hacer el trato, sino que nació con ellos, de allí su apodo de Beyond Birthday de ver los nombres, fechas de nacimiento y muerte de la gente que ve. En mi opinión es un personaje bastante interesante y atrayente, pero esa es mi opinión.

No les cuento mas porque ya dije mucho sobre el argumento de la novela, por si la quieren leer un día, y si encuentran un sitio en donde descargarla denme el aviso, porfis (ccarita de cachorro bajo la lluvia)

Una cosa mas, en el resumen que tengo de la novela, se hace llamar "Luzaky", la verdad no se si realmente es así en la novela o fue un error del traductor, si alguien lo sabe que por favor me lo diga, mientras tanto optare por decirle Ryuuzaky en esta ocasión. Elle y Ryuuzaky son dos personas diferentes en este fic (aunque Ryuuzaky sea un imitador de Elle jeje)

Gracias también a los que estén leyendo y no tuvieron tiempo de escribirme, lo se, me a pasado a veces.

Hasta la próxima

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, algo de Shounen Ai, pero nada explicito. Etc.

ººººº

El medio día comenzaba a reinar en el cielo y en mar una pequeña embarcación con una bandera de pirata con sombrero de paja navega en su buscada por el One Piece y su capitán Luffy era golpeado por el rubio cocinero por acabarse con toda la comida de reserva…

Oh un momento, la cosa no iba así, me equivoque de libreto, haber, One Piece, Slayers, Scrubs, Teen Titans… acá esta!

Era medio día en el makai y un youkai de nombre Hiei dormía en la cima de un inmenso árbol…

… Maldita sea …

_-Dos horas, una casa dada vuelta, dos perros que no volverán a ser los mismo y un kilo de azúcar en caramelos masticables después…-_

¡Acá esta! Ahora si.

Medio día se hacia presente -inche con el medio día ¿no?-en una colina localizada en, bueno no tengo idea de en donde se localiza exactamente, seis personas de aspecto humano (daah!) y una séptima de forma humanoide, que se limitaba a reír de forma rara desde su apacible árbol y observar el espectáculo que pronto se iba a celebrar bajo el.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-exclamaron un castaño y una morena, el otro se quedo con cara de interés.

-Oigan y porque gritan si todavía no les dijimos que tenían que hacer?-fastidio de Matt porque le gritaron justo en el oreja.

-No te lo decíamos a ti, solo seguimos el guión.

-¿Que guión?

-Este guión.-dijo Light sacando un compilado de hojas.-Dice "hacer una exclamación interrogativa para crear un ambiente de suspenso"

-¿Pero que..? Dame esa cosa…-Mello pidió, leyendo a máxima velocidad.-Es verdad, aquí lo dice, haber si tengo mas protagonismo mas adelante.-adelanto un par de hojas, solo para encontrarse con espacios vacíos de letras, ósea en blanco.-Están en blanco.

-Es evidente que la autora no quiere que sepamos que será de nosotros.-alzo la voz Near su frase con significado misterioso.

-Eso, o no tiene ni idea y esta inventado todo como viene.

-No, es claro que no estaríamos aquí si no tuviera idea de cual será nuestro destino.-dijo claramente de lado de la omnipotente autora del fic.

-Oh ya cállate, ahora entiendo porque tienes una cabeza anormalmente grande, por tu enorme ego.

-¡YO NO SOY CABEZOOONNN!!! BUAAAAH!!!-se puso a llorar a moco tendido, recordando las burlas de cuando era mas pequeño diciéndole cabeza de dirigible, cabezón, cráneo de sandia y demás apodos humillantes.-Giovanni, dime que no soy cabezón.-decía abrazándose a las piernas de un chico de pelo negro, de donde salio, eso ni yo lo se.

-No Near, no eres cabezón, albino talvez, pero no cabezón, toma, aquí están tus muñecos de acción.-le consoló Giovanni pasándole sus juguetes para que dejara de llorar.

-Jajajajaja que patético, anda ve con tu niñera para que te consuele y te de tus juguetes y tu chocolate caliente…-puntos suspensivos.-¿Oye un momento, porque el si tiene a alguien que lo atiende y yo no?!

-Mello ¿tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo?-murmuro Matt ya algo preocupado por la magnitud de los celos del rubio, estaba llegando a un grado critico.

-A ya se a quien tengo, te tengo a ti!-exclamo abrazándose a una mina rubia, a la que no recuerdo su nombre, ya saben, a esa que veía cuando se bañaba.

-Oye, yo también tengo nombre.-dijo la rubia sin nombre.

A sí, ¿y cual es?

-No voy a molestarme en decir mi nombre a alguien a quien no se toma el trabajo de averiguarlo.

A, si podría, pero da flojera.

-Hey, ¡pensé que yo era tu peluche al que abrazabas!-dijo Matt también al borde de las lagrimas.

-Eh si, pero esta tiene mas de donde agarrar.-decía Mello abrazándose a la cintura de la tipa.

-Arg eso es acoso sexual.-exclamo la rubia sin nombre.

-Y ya deja de decirme así, ¡o me largo de aquí!

¡Bien! Vete, como si fueras tan importante.

-¡NOOO!!! ¡No te vayas! Todo por culpa de la entupida autora.-gruño Mello mirándome.

A si, entonces yo también me voy, ya que se nota que nadie aquí aprecia mis esfuerzos en relatar esta entupida historia. Me largo…

_(y de pronto la pantalla se puso tan negra como al apagar un televisor, que es lo mas probable que haya ocurrido, varios ruidos de choque se escuchan en el fondo, seguido por una exclamación de dolor y una maldición. Después de un par de horas la pantalla se vuelve a iluminar para mostrar a una mujer de pelo corto negro)_

Ejem ejem en vista de estas dificultades, de que la relatora haya renunciado a relatar este fic de Death Note, YO, la gran Takada, antigua representante de Kira y exanunciadora de comida para perros, va a continuar con el relato del fic…

¡NOOOOOO! ¡Eso será sobra mi cadáver!

_(La relatora reaparece y se lanza sobre Takada, pedazos de ropa salen volando y demás cosas, ya saben, manos, pedazos de brazos, zapatos con los pies aun dentro, etc…)_

Cof… muy bien, en lo personal no tengo nada en contra de Takada, solo que me da un poco de rabia las mujeres inteligentes que se creen la gran cosa solo para terminar estúpidamente muertas en un incendio por el amor de CIERTO castaño que no les da bola a las minas, en serio, díganme una sola vez que Light le echara el ojo a una mina que no fuera mas que para su conveniencia, los reto… ah se quedaron callados ¿no? Ahora si, continuare con el relato, aunque haya CIERTAS personas que no les gusta lo que hago por ellos.

-Esto… ¿que estábamos haciendo antes de que la estupidez de ya saben quien echara a volar su imaginación? ¡AAAAAH!-un carrito de helados cae sobre la cabeza de Mello, y bien merecido se lo tenia.

-Pues creo que a alguien le tocaba decidir cual seria la primera prueba para esos tres.-señalo el albino a Light, Naomi y BB en el fondo, que aburridos de no decir nada, se pusieron a jugar a las cartas.

-Lo haré yo, si su majestad no tiene nada que oponer.-dijo Mello, saliendo de debajo del carrito con una paleta de chocolate, a Near.

-Nop

-Bien, el primer reto será… ¡Oigan idiotas préstenme atención!

-Eh ¿que? Ya terminaron de parlotear por allá.-murmuro Light ganándole a Naomi todas sus fichas.

-Si, ahora vengan para acá. Su primer reto será… ¡La carrera de obstáculos!

De pronto todos se encontraban frente a un circuito de obstáculos, con grandes túneles hechos con caños enormes, muros para escalar, fosos llenos de pirañas, cocodrilos, anguilas eléctricas y un león, para variar, y todo lo demás que tiene que ver con las carreras de obstáculos, finalizando con unas tres banderas de color rojo, azul y marrón para cada uno.

-Eh aquí mi obra de arte.-exclamo Mello con emoción en la voz.

-¿Tu obra de arte en una carrera de obstáculos? entonces no quiero saber que haces en tu tiempo libre.-murmuro Ryuuzaky, que hasta a el se le hacia raro los hobbys del rubio.

-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso. Aquí esta su objetivo, los tres tiene que ir desde este punto, atravesar ese campo con alambradas oxidadas, pasar por el laberinto de caños de alcantarilla, salir y columpiarse sobre el foso lleno de alimañas mortales, y escalar ese muro que esta ya en el final, y no traten de ir por la puerta del costado, que esta cerrada con llave, y tocar los timbres que están bajo las banderas que dispusimos en la llegada. Y no tienen que olvidarse de recoger estas cruces al final de cada estación, que si no lo hacen, lo tomare como incompleto el recorrido, ¡¿entendido soldados?!

-¡Si señor!-dijeron en unísono, llevándose la mano a la frente en saludo militar.

-Bien, ahora láguense de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta.

Light, Naomi y Ryuuzaky se dispusieron delante de la tira que decía "salida"

Desde una tarima, salida de la nada, los presentadores del evento empezaron con sus comentarios previos al espectáculo.

-Es un bello día para una competencia, ¿verdad Sr. Aizawa?

-Ni que lo diga, Sr. Soichiro, desde aquí se puede apreciar el recorrido y ver a los participantes dispuestos, en precalentamiento para la difícil carrera por la mano de L Bello Durmiente y todo la fortuna real de su dote.

-Así es, ese es el espíritu, y también se puede apreciar desde aquí a la tribuna de fanáticos debajo de nosotros, vaya que se llena rápido en estos eventos.

Y efectivamente, tres tribunas, salida del mis lugar que los presentadores, llenas de chicas y chicos apoyaban a sus favoritos. En la tribuna roja están las fans y admiradores de Light con sus pancartas y sus gritos. "Light ganara" "Kira-digo-Light es el mejor" y en medio de ellas un ser azul también daba sus hurras a Light comiéndose un par manzanas ante la mirada extrañada de las chicas.

El la azul están los fans de Naomi, entre ellos su exprometido Raye Pember con un cartel de "¡Aun si pierdes yo te sigo queriendo!"

Y en la tribuna marrón las fans de BB "Aunque seas un psicópata-maniaco-suicida te seguimos amando!"

Mientras tanto…

En un castillo al estilo gótico, la bruja Misa-Misa, salida de su siesta de belleza y aburrida, encendió la bola de cristal tamaño industrial, junto a ella su shinigami Rem, observando curiosa.

-… y para los que recién nos sintonizan en sus bolas de cristal, repetimos que en unos cuantos minutos se dará comienzo a los juegos de Beijing 2008 y… como que me calle pedazo de animal?… que?-decía el presentador llevándose un mano al oído, dándose cuenta de su enorme error.-Oh, discúlpenme espectadores, hubo un traspapelamiento con mis notas, como venia diciendo, pronto se dará comienzo a los juegos de los padrinos mágicos, auspiciado por Wammy's and company.

Y desde un lugar privilegiado, en un palco, los tres padrinos mágicos, ahora con ese sobrenombre legalizado, observaban con atención.

-Esto, ¿y de quien fue la idea de hacer este evento tan publico?- dijo Matt observando a las fanáticas que no dejaban de gritar.

-Mía.-dijeron Near y Mello a la vez, devorando sus palomitas de maíz.

-Okeyyy

Volviendo a los anunciadores…

-Y ahora les daremos un pantallaso a los participantes, para los que recién nos sintonizan.

Y en la pantalla de la bola de cristal aparecieron los primeros planos de Naomi, quien sonrió a la cámara, BB que saco la lengua con mala cara y una imagen del mejor lado de Light, que en cuanto la bruja Misa puso sus ojos sobre la imagen, sintió que se había caído en el amor, como dicen en ingles "fall in love"-Creo que estoy enamorada…-murmuro soñadora.

-¿De quien? ¿De Yagami Light?-pregunto Rem, sin entender lo que sucedía exactamente a su ama.

-Si, y ahora Light-kun va a arriesgar su vida para llegar hasta mi, ¡si!-dijo basando su comentario en el razonamiento del enamorado, ósea, que no estaba razonando para nada.

-Pero Misa, allí dice que es para conseguir la mano del L….-trato de hacer entender a la rubia, pero claro, ella no estaba escuchando.

-¡Claro que es para conseguir mi mano! ¡¿Porque sino harían un evento tan importante sino fuera para MIII?!

-Eh, ¿no lo se?

-Exacto, oh mi dulce Light, tantos sacrificios para mi dulce persona jijiji.

-…

Y dejando de lado a la chica con complejo de paranoia invertido, ya la competencia estaba por dar inicio al primer juego.

-En verdad este es uno de los más concurridos espectáculos en los que había asistido en mi larga y aburrida existencia.-comento Soichiro Yagami.

-Supongo que este año será más interesante, en especial porque su hijo es uno de los competidores Sr. Soichiro.-le contesto Aizawa.

-Si claro… espera, como dices ¿Qué mi hijo esa compitiendo?

-Pues si, aquí esta en la lista Light Yagami con 18 años, del instituto "La quimera verde"

-¿QUEEEEE? LIGHT! HIJO DE TU…! LIGHTTT! ERES TU?!-grito por el micrófono, haciendo que buena parte de los presentes se rompieran los tímpanos y perdiera parte de su capacidad cognoscitiva. Light, por su parte alzo la vista a la tarima, encontrándose con la vista de su padre bien cabreado.

-¿Papa? ¿Que estas haciendo ahí arriba? ¿No que tenias un viaje de negocios o algo?-grito en respuesta.

-ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! TE EXIJO, NO, TE ORDENO CON MI DERECHO DE PADRE QUE SALGAS DE ESTA COMPETENCIA AHORITA MISMO, ¿QUE NO VES QUE TE VAS A MATAR?!

-Papaaa! ¡No seas malo!-Light sentía que se ponía rojo de la vergüenza de estar siendo ridiculizado por su padre en publico, escuchando un par de risas de sus dos rivales a su costado.

-Jeje porque no le haces caso a tu papi, solo quiere lo mejor para ti, mientras yo me usurpo a L, quiero decir, cuido de L por ti jaja- le dijo BB con sus rojizos ojos brillando en esa forma tan particular, escalofriante es una expresión que se queda corta, seria mas adecuado "aterradoramente turbadora".

-NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE MI UNICO HIJO SE MATE ASI COMO ASI POR EL DINERO Y UN LUGAR MAS QUE PRIVILEGIADO PARA COMERZAR A DOMINAR AL MUNDO COMO UNA ESPECIA DE REY O DIOS, ¿DESPUES QUIEN ME VA A MANTERNER CUANDO ME PONGA VIEJO?-CONTINUO… cof cof, disculpen, el acento se me pego, continuo Soichiro tratando de proteger la vida de su único hijo importante.

-Pero papa, que no ves que yo… ¡QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO!

Un silencio de ultratumba se hizo, y muy pronto todas las chicas presentes se conmovieron y un "aaah!" de ternura abarco toda la zona, yo misma incluida n.n

Soichiro trato de pensar en algo, dándose cuanta que nada de lo que dijera podría detenerlo.-ESTA BIEN HIJO, YO ENTIENDO, COMO LA VEZ QUE ESCALE UN BARRANCO TODO PARA CONSEGUIR LA FLOR QUE TANTO QUERIA TU MADRE…

-Ah papa, podrías dejar de hablar en imprenta por favor, se esta poniendo molesto.

-EH?...Oh si, lo siento. El punto es que esta bien, ve hijo, pero no te olvides que cuando seas millonario que me tienes que comprar una casa al lado de la playa para mi retiro.

-Si papa.-murmuro un poco fastidiado, de la forma en que solo un padre puede fastidiar a sus hijos.

Claro que su comentario creo diferentes efectos en las personas indicadas. Naomi y BB vieron a Light con un odio desde lo profundo de sus almas, "Nota mental, matar a Light Yagami" pensaron a la vez. En cambio, en los tres padrinos mágicos, aka, Near, Mello y Matt se sintieron satisfechos de que por lo menos unos de los candidatos tuviera el requisito vital para despertar a Elle cuando llegara el momento indicado. Y muy lejos de allí, la bruja Misa, abrazando un peluche con la forma de Light, que ella misma hizo en los minutos que duro la discusión, se elevo al séptimo cielo, creyendo que se estaba refiriendo a ella.-Mi querido Light! Dijo que me amaaa!

-De hecho, no lo hizo, dijo que estaba enamorado de L Bello Durmiente.-corrigió Rem.

Misa salio de su amelcochadas fantasías de forma violenta.-¿Queee? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Si yo lo mate! Misa-Misa escribió su nombre en la Death Note que Rem le dio.

-En realidad…-y Rem tomo una inexistente bocanada de aire.-Sus padrinos mágicos alteraron tu maldición para que L durmiera por ocho años mientras ellos se dedicaron a reclutar a los posibles príncipes que le darían el primer beso del primer amor para despertarlo pero como no se decidían por uno decidieron juntarlos y hacer una competencia para saber quien era el mas apto para el trabajo entre los cuales se encuentra tu amado Light que dijo estar enamorado de L…

-Hmm, si, ¿decías algo?-dijo Misa-Misa con su limitada capacidad de atención puesta en su muñeco de Light.

Rem suspiro, gritando interiormente para descargar un poco su frustración. Volvió a suspirar y repitió todo lo anterior dicho lenta y parsimoniosamente y en un lenguaje que Misa podía entender.-… y entonces tendrán hijos, que para tener hijos el hombre tiene que poner su…

-Arg! ¡Ya entendí! Pero aun así no puede entender que podría ver mi adorado Light en ese escuálido principito con esas antiestéticas ojeras y esa piel pálida como papel en vez de mi muy bello y curvilíneo cuerpo mío querido. Maldito sea, aun muerto sigue molestándome, pero ya me vengare, ¡si! ¡La victoria ser mía o dejo de llamarme Misa-Misa! Muajajajajaja!

-Hmm -fue todo lo que pudo expresar la pobre shinigami.

ººººº

Pobre Rem, ya me esta dando pena.

Buenas, otro capitulo mas terminado, pensé en seguir con el primer juego, que mas parece esos ejercicios que hacen los soldados jeje pero se me hacia muy largo, y yo tengo ganas de actualizar ahora que puedo, realmente eche a volar mi imaginación aquí como no tienen idea. Y no se preocupen por Mello, es un padrino mágico así que se encuentra perfectamente. Pero si se sigue metiendo con la relatora no se que pasara.

Wow nunca pensé que tendría tantos reviews, me hacen muy feliz, tal como el pastel de fresas a Elle, y el capi me salio mas largo de lo que acostumbro escribir, espero les guste, ya saben que mi objetivo es hacer reír o llorar, depende de cual sea el caso jeje a menos que sean lagrimas de risa XD ah si, y antes de que se me olvido acá les dejo una dirección, solo a los que estén interesados, en donde pueden encontrar a L en ropa interior sexy, que la verdad a mi me gusto mucho.

http:// Go-Devil-Dante . deviantart . com/

Solo quiten los espacios y se van a la galería y ahí esta, recuerden, solo si les interesa.

Bueno, creo que ya es todo, ahora me voy a escuchar CaramellDanse para pasar el rato, nos vemos, espero que pronto.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

…

… …

… … …

_(El camarógrafo se harto de estar esperando y la pantalla se empezó a mover, pasa por una puerta a un pasillo, enfoca una gran puerta de madera roja con una estrella colgada, pasa a través del umbral enfocando a una chica con una camiseta rosa y unos vaqueros azules, que estaba durmiendo toda despatarrada sobre un lujoso sofá, de la nariz le sale un globo de moco que se infla y desinfla al compás de la respiración, con un palito el camarógrafo pincha el globo…_

_TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!_

… _bueno, es que era un globo muy grande)_

¡Eh! ¡¿Que?! ¡Quien fue el zopenco que me despertó!

¿Estamos al aire?

Aaaah que vergüenza, ejem ejem, en donde esta mi libro de fanfics… a si, lo estaba usando de almohada. Bien, a veeer… Caperucita Blanca, el patito malhumorado, Halle y los tres osos "versión censurada", ¡aquí esta! L Bello Durmiente, me había quedado en la parte de los fatales juegos de los padrinos mágicos…

En un castillo, a unos kilómetros de donde se organizaban los juegos de los padrinos mágicos, rodeado de plantas espinosas de un kilómetro de altura, en el último cuarto de la torre más alta, estaba L, Bello Durmiente, desparramado en su suave colchón de flores.

Ciertamente después de ocho años, su figura no había cambiado mucho. Se mantenía igual de joven y tierno que fuera hace ocho años ¿Porque? Solo denle las gracias a la magia de los fanfics.

En todos estos años, lo único que se había dedicado a hacer era soñar dulces sueños, en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Vamos a echarle un vistazo, quieren…

-¡Wiiiiii tengo todos los pasteles del mundo!.-exclamo Elle en medio de una enorme sala, rodeado de millones de pasteles de todos los sabores. Básicamente, en esto se había dedicado a soñar, lo que explicaría el rió de baba que salía de su boca hace un rato.

-…pero aun así… me siento un poco solo…-murmuro, dejando su tenedor en uno de los tantos platos que allí residían, se puso de pie, y alzo su blanco vestido, con cintas azules a los costados, y salio en busca de alguna presencia.

Afuera solo había un silencio inquebrantable.

Y en verdad era que no había nadie en ninguna parte. Adonde fuera y por donde mirara las blancas paredes le daban la cara. Cansado termino apoyado en una pared, mirando a sus pies, que sobresalían debajo de los pliegues. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos, conteniendo la tristeza de tanta soledad.

Hasta que un suave sonido de una melodía le llamo la atención. Curioso, apresuro el paso hacia su origen, que, como descubrió, provenía de un enorme salón que supuso que era para bailar. Estaba tan vació como el resto del castillo. Se situó en el centro, con la esperanza de ver a alguien por allí. Se desilusiono cuando vio que su esperanza no fuera tal…

Pero una mano se poso en su hombro dándole media vuelta. Se encaro a un alto joven con una mascara blanca cubriéndole toda la cara y vestía un traje negro elegantísimo, y un sombrero de copa. Parecía salido de un sueño (noo ¿en serio? ¡esto es un sueño!) Elle se quedo sin habla. El joven le tendió una mano, entendiendo que quería invitarlo a bailar. Sintió una mano en su cintura, y el apuesto joven (¿Cómo sabes que es apuesto? quien sabe, podría ser Matsuda el que esta debajo de la mascara O.ó Oh ya cállate, queridos lectores, le juro que no es Matsuda el que es bajo la mascara, pueden estar tranquilos) lo guió junto con la música, y Elle no podía sentirse mas feliz.

Y pasando de esta muy cursi escena (una tipa, la productora, le da un buen golpe en la cabeza) ¡Aaay!…digo… de esta romántica escena a pedido de los fans de Elle volvemos a lo que era por fin el inicio de la primera prueba de los padrinos mágicos.

Los tres pretendientes estaban estirando las piernas, brazos, deltoides y anfibios, no espera, esos son ranas, jeje… ya se habían apostado en la línea de partida al etilo de los jugadores olímpicos, con la rodilla en tierra, esperando el disparo, alarma, o lo que fuera que indicara el inicio.

-Muy bien, en cuanto le suba la camiseta a mi novia se dará por iniciada la carrera.-decía el tipo encargado junto con su novia, que con cara de odio a su novio, se negó.-pero… oh rayos, esta bien.-y saco una pistola disparándola al cielo y la carrera empezó.

-¿Vez? Eso te pasa por contratarlos de la calle.-decía Near a Mello por el mal manejo de los encargados.

-hn cállate.

Light, Naomi y Ryuuzaky corrieron a todo lo que le daban las piernas, algún par de caídas y otra que exclamación de dolor por no llevar zapatos para protegerles los pies (ese era Ryuuzaky si no entendieron) llegaron al primer puesto que era el campo de alambradas.

Como un solo hombre, los tres se tiraron a tierra y se arrastraron debajo de los peligros alambres oxidados.-Ugh… suerte que estoy vacunado contra el tétanos.-murmuro Light al cortarse levemente la palma de la mano.

-Si, pero no estoy vacunada contra cortarme algún miembro de mi cuerpo.-le respondido Naomi a su lado con amargura. Para su sorpresa una cosa gris paso con rapidez por su costado, que se trataba de Ryuuzaky, que el arrastrase por el suelo resultaba una actividad cotidiana en su vida. Los rebaso a la velocidad de una rata, cosa que es bastante mas rápido a la velocidad del hombre común cuando se arrastra por el piso, y ni siquiera se veía agitado.

-Nos vemos en la meta perdedores.-se burlo ya casi llegando al final del campo.

-Ese maldito esperpento no me va a ganar.-exclamo la morena, que recurrió a su entrenamiento en el FBI para avanzar mas rápido, dejando detrás a Light, que hacia lo que podía para no quedarse enganchado como los últimos tres tipos que habían pasado, ¿que hacían allí? Pregúntenselo a Mello, no a mi.

Ryuuzaky se puso de pie y estaba corriendo ya para ir a la segunda estación, seguido con unos tres minutos de diferencia por la morena que también se puso a correr.

Ya estaba llegando al laberinto gigante de tubos cuando se detuvo repentinamente y Naomi casi choca con él, que logro esquivarlo y seguir avanzando.- ¿Pero que rayos? Ah que importa, ya tome la delantera jaja.-se decía mientras se internaba por el extraño camino.

Ryuuzaky, con cara de sorpresa, se dio media vuelta y llego al final de las alambradas justo cuando Light se ponía de pie. Quien también se pregunto por la repentina vuelta del tipo extraño, hasta que lo vio agacharse buscando algo. Ahí recordó que tenía que recoger algo, unas cruces o algo así, y también se puso a buscarla, porque tal parecía que estaba escondida en el suelo. Ambos se pusieron a remover la tierra desesperados como un par de perros buscando un pedazo de carne del mes pasado.

Mientras tanto, la exagente del FBI se interno en las profundidades del laberinto de tubos de alcantarillas, y no lo malinterpreten, no están sucios ni nada, solo que su gran tamaño permite el ingreso de un ser humano adulto sin dificultad. Naomi avanzaba a tientas ya que la luz no entraba más que por unas pequeñas rendijas en el techo, lo que no bastaban para iluminar por completo el camino.

-Podrían haber puesto un par de lámparas aquí dentro ¿no?-se quejo.-Ah es cierto que tengo un encendedor en mis bolsillos, tonta de mi.-procedió a sacar dicho aparato y tuvo luz para ver delante de su nariz, pero pronto se arrepintió.

-¡AAAARRRGGGH! ¡Es horrible!-se escucho por todo la zona.

-Tal parece que la competidora, Naomi Misora se encontró con un obstáculo en el camino, aunque desgraciadamente no sabemos que sucede dentro del túnel, nuestras cámaras no son infrarrojas, oh esperen allí se pude ver algOH DIOS MIO! ¡ES HORRIBLE!-grito Aizawa por el micrófono, para susto de todos los espectadores.

-Mello, que demonios hiciste esta vez.-dijo Near al rubio buscando una explicación al alboroto.

-No es mi culpa, yo no hice nada.

-Deja de mentir Mello, sabemos como te gusta atormentar a la gente, ¿que hay dentro del laberinto?-le miro Matt también disgustado.

-Se los juro, yo no hice nada, se suponía que el laberinto estaba vació cuando lo puse ahí.-exclamaba el rubio desesperado.-¡Lo juro por todo el chocolate del mundo!

-Hmm pero si tu no fuiste, ¿entonces que esta pasando aquí?-se pregunto Near, enrollando un mechón de pelo, en actitud analítica.

Mientras, Light y Ryuuzaky por fin encontraron las benditas cruces, y continuaron a la siguiente estación, iban a la par, ya que Ryuuzaky era veloz arrastrándose pero no tanto para correr. Encararon la entrada al túnel, que era bastante sombría. Pero los detuvo una voz en el altavoz que tenia al costado.

-Light, hijo, ¿me escuchas? Te cuidado que hay algo dentro del túnel, no podemos ver por la oscuridad y Aizawa no nos quiso decir que era, ahora esta en shock.-le advirtió su padre, uno de los que relataban los eventos.

-¿Algo? ¿Y porque no nos dijeron antes los padrinos mágicos?-pregunto a su vez el castaño.

-¡Que no es mi culpa malditos…!- hubo un ruido de distorsión por altavoz, mas parecía que se estaban peleando por el micrófono.-¡Dame acá…! ¡Pero si yo estaba primero…!.-un breve silencio.-Ejem Mello dice que esto no estaba previsto en los planes y que la causa debe ser de una fuerza externa ajena a nosotros, estamos investigando pero no podemos detener el juego ya que no tenemos idea del estado de la Señorita Misora, ruego tenga gran precaución cuando ingresen.-explico esta vez la calmada voz de Near.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No van a mandar a alguien para que nos ayuden?-objeto el castaño.

-No contamos con los hombres necesarios para esta misión, la mayoría se retiro en cuanto escucharon los gritos y los que quedan se fueron a buscar nuestros almuerzos, pero les daremos un par de espadas para su propia defensa.-dicho esto un par de espadas estaban a sus costados. Una extraña luz brillo en los ojos de Ryuuzaky.-Y les advierto que es contra las reglas matar al contrincante, si lo hacen serán descalificados.

-Oh pero que aburridos.-se resigno el de ojos cobrizos.

-Buenas suerte.-y se corto la comunicación.

-Bien, supongo que será mejor que sigamos juntos, no lo crees Ryuu…-pero ya estaba solo.-…zaky. Grrr ya me las va a pagar ese greñudo.

Con cautelosos pasos, Light se adentro a la oscuridad. El sonido del viento a través de las rendijas daba un horrible silbido. Y de vez en cuando el ruido de patitas minúsculas pasando a su lados le daban escalofríos en la espalda.-Calmate Light no hay nada que temer, mas que el miedo mismo… no temeré al mal ya que…

-¡Light!-y una enorme mano se cerro en su hombro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡No me mates! ¡Tengo familia!

-Tranqui, Light, solo soy yo.

Light levanto la mirada, frente a él estaba una cosa entre azul purpúrea con cabellos erizados y unos brillantes ojos amarillentos.-Ah eres tu Ryuuk. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues me aburría de estar en la banca con todas esas chicas, además contigo las cosas siempre son más divertidas.

-Hmm pues podrías avisarme, casi me matas del susto.

-Si quieres que te mate, puedo escribir tu nombre en mi libreta ahora.-ofreció el shinigami amablemente.

-¡No! gracias pero mejor no. ¿Oye, tus ojos brillan no?-dijo cambiando el tema.

-Pues creo que si.

-¿Pues porque no los usas para alumbrar el camino?-dijo Light aguantándose las ganas de retar a torpe shinigami.

-Ah no lo había pensado, tienes razón Light.

-Siempre la tengo.

Y con la ayuda de Ryuuk que usando sus enormes ojos saltones, ilumino parte del camino de Light, no era mucho pero era algo. Ya llegados a mitad de camino, algo los sorprendió. Ryuuzaky salía de las sombras, parecía que había caído de espaldas. Light se apresuro a llegar a su lado.- ¡Ryuuzaky! ¿Que pasa?!

-¿Que qué pasa? Pues que estoy peleando contra esa cosa, ¡eso pasa!-exclamo alterado el moreno corriendo contra al tan temido monstruo.

Cuando Ryuuk se adelanto un poco mas, Light entendió toda la escena. Naomi estaba pegada de cabeza al techo por una extraña sustancia blanquecina, y Ryuuzaky le hacia frente a una enorme araña negra peluda. Le había cortado una pata, lo que disgusto mucho al arácnido, y con rapidez de insecto gigante le lanzo un chorro de telaraña que lo pego a la pared del costado. Light dejo salir una exclamación de espanto y, sin más remedio, encaro al monstruo. Ryuuk solo se quedo viendo la escena de acción con si de una película se tratara.

Golpeo al insecto un par de veces pero con un movimiento de sus patas derribo al castaño que cayo al suelo. Espero con los ojos cerrados el golpe final, pero este nunca llego. Despacio abrió un parpado, y para su sorpresa el arácnido solo se quedo frente a el sin hacer nada. Sin titubear, esgrimiendo con agilidad su espada, decapito al monstruoso insecto, el enorme cuerpo cayo, y eso fue todo.

-Err un poco de ayuda nos seria de utilidad.-corto Ryuuzaky desde su posición en la pared.

A los minutos los tres se encontraban saliendo del tortuoso laberinto. Fueron recibidos con una gran ovación de la gente en las tribunas.

-¿Sabes que podrías haber seguido adelante dejándonos pegados haya atrás no?-dijo Misora mirando un poco confundida a Light.

-Si, pero eso no seria justo.-respondió el noble joven.

-Justos o no… ¡yo voy adelante!-Ryuuzaky corrió a la tercera estación sin importarle el honor ni nada de esas tonteras.

-Hijo de tu…-maldijo Light.

Llegados al foso, sin pensar, algo extraño porque a eso se dedicaban los tres jóvenes, pensar, se tiraron a las sogas y se columpiaron. Lo que no contaron era que solo llegaron hasta la mitad del recorrido, y ahí se quedaron colgados.

-Creo que debí pensar antes de meterme en esta estúpida competencia.-se dijo Light abochornado. Abajo, las alimañas empezaron a revolverse, tratando de alcanzar sus posibles almuerzos.

-No me digas que ya te vas a rendir Light.-comento Ryuuk junto a su humano.-Seria muy aburrido si todo terminara aquí.

-Hmm jamás pensé que me encontraría del otro lado de la cerca, ahora entiendo lo que sentían mis victimas.-se dijo BB en un rapto de conciencia.

-Me lleva la cachetada, como odio estos entupidos ejercicios militares.-maldijo la pobre morena.

-Tal parece que hay nuevas dificultades para nuestros participantes, se han quedado varados a mitad de camino. Y si no hacen algo pronto las alimañas van a amontonarse unas sobre otras hasta que los alcancen.-comento Ukita, ya que Aizawa lo mandaron a que descansara en casa, y Soichiro no podía decir mucho a causa del pánico que sentía por su hijo.

Los tres se debatían en como saldrían de esta. Pero como dice el dicho, todos los genios piensan igual, repentinamente y al mismo tiempo, supieron como salir de esta para vivir otro día más. Como pudieron, se columpiaron de un lado a otro hasta alcanzar una velocidad y una distancia adecuadas.

-A la cuenta de tres saltamos.-grito Misora.

-¡TRES!-gritaron a la vez y se lanzaron a lo desconocido.

…

… …

… … …

(_Buena, que se esperaban, no comí nada en lo que contaba el capitulo, denme unos tres minutos para prepararme algo… Bien, ya esta. Continuemos_)

Se lanzaron a lo desconocido… para aterrizar torpemente en tierra. Algo adoloridos pero enteros al menos.

-¡Arggg! Se me disloco el hombro, ¡ayúdenme!-pidió Ryuuzaky desde el suelo.

-¿Y porque deberíamos? Toda la carrera te la pasaste burlándote de nosotros.-Dijo Misora ya avanzando hacia el muro.

-Te ayudaría pero tengo una princesa que salvar.- Light también se fue.

-Grr, no me van a ganar sin que yo trate de matarlos primero. -Ryuuzaky se puso de pie, se tomo el brazo derecho, el del hombro dislocado, y con fuerza, se lo coloco en su lugar, se escucho el crujido de el hueso entrando en su sitio pero su expresión no cambio en nada, como si no sintiera dolor, a todos los presentes les dio un escalofríos, pero sus fans solo gritaron de la emoción.

-Oye Light, no le veo sentido a todo esto, que caso tiene correr saltar, columpiarse sobre un pozo lleno de animales hambrientos.-El shinigami volaba a la vez que se comía una jugosa manzana.

-Claro porque ustedes con sus alas y sus libretas no tiene problemas, pero para los humanos, las competencias que muestran la condición física y la perseverancia indican en que tan buenas condiciones se encuentran los pretendientes, y así la hembra cortejada escogerá al que este en mejor estado, ósea yo.-le contesto Light entre bocanadas de aire.

-Aaaah… sigo sin entender.

-¡Pues entonces deja de molestarme hasta que termina con esta condenada carrera!-grito exasperado al pobre Ryuuk que solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Lo siento.-se tocaba las puntas de los dedos, deprimido.

Llegados al muro, Misora tomo la cuerda con firmeza, escalando profesionalmente, por otro lado Light apenas podía subir dos pasos para luego resbalarse y aterrizando dolorosamente al suelo.-Maldita sea, nunca fui bueno escando el muro del gimnasio.-murmuraba supermolesto de que todo le saliera mal ese día.

Ryuuzaky lo alcanzo y también escalo, no sin antes mandarle una mirada algo despectiva, por haberlo dejado atrás hace unos minutos.

-Arggh si esto sigue así, voy a llegar último. Ryuuk, ayúdame a subir esta condenada pared.

-No, los niños esos me dejaron venir contigo si no hacia nada que te diera ventaja, además todavía sigo deprimido por el grito que me diste.-decía desde un rincón oscuro el shinigami con tono lloroso, con una nube de tormenta sobre la cabeza.

-Oh dios… pero si los shinigamis no tienen sentimientos… ¿o si los tienen?

-Sniff sniff el que nos veamos feos no quiere decir que seamos insensibles.- Oigan, tal vez no lo parezca pero Ryuuk es muy sensible

-Oh vale, lo sientooooooooooooooohhh!

Ryuuk miro por todos lados, dándose cuanta de que estaba solo de ese lado del muro.- ¿Light? ¿Donde estas?... Porque estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi ladooo…

Mientras tanto, Light se había caído del otro lado del muro porque parece que la puerta en el muro, en donde se había apoyado, no estaba tan cerrada como decía Mello.-Oh… parece que e tenido suerte, como sea ¡ahora voy primero!-dijo tomando la cruz colgada en un palito dispuesto a unos metros.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!-gritaron en unísono los dos morenos apenas en la cima de la pared.

-¿Como dicen? ¿No los escucho? ¡¿Será porque voy a llegar primero?!-les saco la lengua y se dirigió a las banderas al final del camino.

Al final, Light llego primero, Ryuuzaky segundo, porque se tiro del muro sin importarle que estaba a unos diez metros de altura del suelo, lo que le dejaría con un rengueo por un tiempo, y Misora tercera por tomarse el trabajo de cuidar su integridad física bajando por la soga.

-Bien, lo hicieron bastante bien para ser humanos casi normales, ahora denme las cruces que les había pedido al principio de la carrera.-aparecieron por arte de magia los tres padrinos mágicos, con Mello a la cabeza.

-¡Cruces! ¡¿Que cruces?!-exclamo Misora alarmada, que se había olvidado por completo de ese punto.

Ryuuzaky y Light les entregaron las que tenían. En total eran tres las de Light, había dejado la del pozo de las alimañas, por miedo a perder una mano. Ryuuzaky tenía dos, también dejo la del pozo y por la caída del muro quedo un poco atontado como para acodarse de recoger la última. Misora no tenía ninguna.

-Light 3, Ryuuzaky 2 y Misora 0.-contó Matt los puntos en total.

-¡¿Como que cero?! Que ni siquiera cuenta un punto el haber arriesgado mi vida en esta carrera infernal, me expuse a contagiarme de alguna infección en esa alambrada oxidada, fui secuestrada por un arácnido superdesarrollado, casi me devoran esos animales de no se que especie en ese pozo y escale ese muro sin quejarme, ¡¿que no vale todo eso aunque sea un mísero punto?!-exclamo muy pero muy enfada Naomi, y no era para menos.

-Eh… pues… ¿no?-pregunto un Matt tembloroso a Mello, después de todo era su juego.

-A decir verdad hubo unas irregularidades no esperadas a ultimo momento, no seria justo…- decía Near, pero Mello le corto.

-Si, si ya se. Además les dije que no se valía ir por la puerta en el muro, así que Light tiene un punto menos.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero yo…!

-Nada de peros, para que vean que soy justo, Misora tendrá 1 punto, Ryuuzaky, que a pesar de olvidar un par de cruces, siguió las reglas como debía, seguirá teniendo 2 puntos, y Light, por hacer trampa en la última parte, se queda con 2 puntos, y no se hable mas.

-Ja, ¡en tu cara niño bonito!- Ryuuzaky se le rió en la cara de Light.-… y ahora tengo que recordar como usaba mi cerebro…-se tambaleo unos pasos para caer al suelo.

-Eh… ¿esta muerto? Por favor díganme que esta muerto.-Misora suplicaba. Matt tomo una rama y le pico la nariz al moreno inconsciente. Este la aparto con la mano.-No molestes, estoy durmiendo.

-Como ven espectadores, hay un empate entre Yagami Light y Ryuuzaky, con Naomi Misora en tercer lugar. Esta competencia se esta poniendo reñida, yo y todos lo que presenciamos esta apasionada competencia esperamos impacientes la próxima prueba. Ahora nos vamos con algunos comerciales pero no se vayan ¡que volveremos en breve!-relato Ukita hacia la cámara.

-Waah mi Light va casi en el primer lugar, Misa-Misa esta feliz por ayudar a Light a ganar.-exclamaba la bruja-modelo Misa dando saltos en su cama.

-Eh Misa no creo que eso sea muy buena idea, casi los terminas matando a todos con la idea de la araña en el laberinto.-señalo Rem.

-Si, pero Misa evito que ese monstruo lastimara a su amado Light, se suponía que retendría a los otros dos mientras mi Light se adelantaba, pero él es demasiado bueno para abandonar a quienes lo necesitan, mi Light es todo un caballero.-se abrazo a si misma, sonrojándose.

-¿Y lo de acortar las sogas?

-Es que no sabía cual tomaría mi Light.

-¿Y la puerta?

-… ¿casualidad?

-mmm Misa, por lo menos piensa un poco mas antes de actuar impulsivamente, ten en cuenta que esos padrinos mágicos son muy inteligentes y se darán cuenta si alguien esta alterando las cosas en beneficio de Yagami Light.

-Es cierto, la próxima vez Misa lo hará mejor.

En resumen, Light, Ryuuzaky y Misora están casi iguales en la competencia, los padrinos están sospechando de que alguien esta metiendo mano en el asunto, Misa esta a favor de Light, Ryuuk todavía sigue deprimido, Elle continua durmiendo a pata suelta, y yo ya me tengo que ir a hacer cosas mas productivas, según mis compañeros de trabajo, así que aquí los dejo con el tan conocido…

Continuara…

ººººº

Siento la tardanza, pero estaba haciendo otro fic, mas serio, que absorbió toda mi atención.

Y como dije al principio, no tengo ánimos de ofender a nadie con este fic, solo es diversión, a mi me gustan los fic que son como este tipo, y nunca me sentiría ofendida si alguien no le gustara el mismo personaje que a mi, eso se llamada diversidad de pensamiento y tolerancia con el prójimo. Y yo soy una persona muy tolerante en lo que a gustos se refieren.

Quiero que también sepan que pienso al que publico me dirijo, yo hago esto para diversión y es bueno sacar un poco de personalidad a sus personajes favoritos para variar un rato, y este fic esta dirigido a aquella gente.

Quiero citar un párrafo de Erasmo en su libro "El elogio de la locura"

"… _¿hay locura mejor que la del escritor, que, sin ningún esfuerzo y sin pensarlo siquiera, pone inmediatamente por escrito todo lo que le pasa por la imaginación, todos sus ensueños, costándole solamente un poco de tinta y papel? Sabe él muy bien que cuantas más tonterías escriba, mas celebrado será por la multitud, es decir, por los locos y por los ignorantes. ¿Qué le importa, pues, que esos sabios desprecien sus producciones, si es que llegan a leerlas? ¿Qué valdrán los pataleos de tan pequeño numero de censores entre el estrépito de tantos aplausos?.."_

No pongo esto para ofender a nadie, ni a los que me critican, que se que lo hacen con animo de que mejore mis producciones, ni los que me leen, que no son gente ignorante sino de pensamiento libre y que les gusta lo nuevo e innovador; solo quiero que sepan que esta es mi filosofía cuando escribo bobadas como esta, y que me enorgullecen. Después de todo, ¿no es la literatura la que transgrede las normas impuestas por los más inteligentes y que la gente común acepta? Pero claro, estas tonteras que escribo no son literatura jaja

Pero bueno, sepan que en los próximos capítulos, que no serán muchos, seguiré escribiendo incoherencias como estas, tratando de cuidar mis faltas ortográficas, que esas si son importantes, y sin hacer bashing (si se escribe ¿no?) y si los hago avísenme porque no me di cuenta, no lo hago a propósito, en serio y todavía siguen sin decirme si esta prohibido contestar reviews en los capítulos, si lo esta que me diga en donde esta escrita esa regla para que lo compruebe por mi misma, porque yo vengo a los cybers y el tiempo no es gratis así que no cuento con tanto tiempo para ir a ver foros ni cosas así.

Otro echo curioso, que me den criticas constructivas a fic cómicos y carentes de sentido como este, y a mis otros trabajos más serios en los que en verdad creo que merecen critica no me han dejado nada, claro que aprecio muchísimo los comentarios de apoyo de los que tienen tiempo de dejarme un review, pero ninguna critica, eso me parece curioso.

No se como es el tema de los beta readers, se que son gente que leen los trabajos de los autores antes de que los publiquen y que te corrigen los errores de redacción, ortografía, enunciación, etc. Pero no se como es ese asunto de conectarse con uno, además yo cuando vengo al cyber me ocupo de otras cosas y cuando me doy cuenta ya pasaron dos horas, debo una fortuna y al final me voy con la mitad de las cosas incompletas, y esta lo de los estudios, yo no puedo estar atenta a todo, así que prefiero no tener tantos compromisos porque al final los termino abandonando, y eso es muy feo, como dejar un fic incompleto por años.

Pues ya es todo lo que quería decir, un capi largo para compensar la tardanza, espero sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, siento habérmelas tomado tanto con BB, yo lo amo a ese tipo, para la próxima le ira mejor, saldrá menos vapuleado, lo prometo. Y que espero sus reviews que me animan a seguir esta locura de fic jeje.

Ja ne.

¡Dejen reviews! jeje que pesada soy jeje.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

Aloha a los presentes, ah pasado una semana del último corte así que presumo que los lectores deben estar impacientes en saber como continua la reñida competencia. ¿Verdad?

Por sus miradas de furia comprendo que eso no es una suposición sino un hecho.

Ejem ejem…

La última vez que vimos a nuestros queridos personajes, Elle se dedicaba a soñar con el desconocido enmascarado. Y todavía sigue haciéndolo, ya que como se sabe, el tiempo en los sueños tiende a sentirse mas corto que el tiempo real.

-Pensé que estaba solo en este lugar, ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Eres acaso un ladrón o solo un mendigo que no tenia otro lugar a donde ir, se puso un traje elegante y esta tratando de cortejarme? ¿o..?

Pero suavemente callo el caudal de preguntas que salían de su boca con un dedo sobre sus labios.-Ssshh… no es tiempo para cuestionarse, tan solo disfruta del momento.

El joven Lawliet, al escuchar la atractiva voz de su pareja de baile, contuvo su naturaleza inquisitoria y continúo su vaivén al ritmo del vals.

Ahora vamos a un corte de escena y nos transportamos hacia donde se organizaban los juegos…

-¡Y ahora escojo a Pikachu para el combate!

Eh, unos kilómetros más a la izquierda por favor.

-¡Y ahora damos comienzo al torneo del Makai!

Errrh para abreviar, Light y compañía se encontraban descansando en una carpa dispuesta para los competidores.

-Auh… esa siesta si que me cayo bien, ahora que alguien me traiga un frasco de mermelada pero ya!-ordeno Ryuuzaky incorporándose de su litera y con su "encantadora" mirada la pobre enfermera salio como rayo a cumplir su pedido.

-Vamos Ryuuk que no es para tanto.-Light trataba de comunicarse con el shinigami de aura negra, que floraba de cabeza dándole la espalda.

-No Light, haz herido profundamente mis sentimientos y ahora no voy a dirigirte la palabra nunca mas.-le contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Parece que esta hablando enserio, bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo, pero voy a tener que aguantarme su cara enojada mirándome cuando me despierte cada mañana…-pensó nuestro castaño favorito, decidiendo que era mejor mantener al shinigami contento, después de todo con su libreta podría cortar con su vida en cualquier momento o molestarlo en momentos de gran intimidad por la noche, si es que entienden lo que quiero decir.- Oye Ryuuk…

-…- el aludido no contesto.

-A ver… ¡OH! ¡Parece que alguien olvido esta gran cesta de hermosas manzanas rojas!-Light alzo efectivamente una gran cesta con manzanas, a lo que Ryuuk, a la velocidad de la luz, le arrebato de las manos y comenzó a engullirlas como si no hubiera comida en la vida, que en cierto sentido era cierto porque los shinigamis no comen ya que no tienen órganos internos, ¿y que tiene adentro? No se, pero eso no le impide comer cuanta manzana se le cruza por el camino.

-¿Así que ya me perdonas Ryuuk?

-Si lo que sea, estoy comiendo… surp… gulp…-desagradables ruidos de estar comiendo.

-Todo el mundo termina queriéndome, Oh Light eres tan hermoso que tu cara debería estar prohibida.-exclamaba admirándose en un espejo que tenia en un bolsillo.-Y muy pronto L caerá rendido a mis pies, porque nadie puede resistirse al atractivo de un Yagami.

-Ejem… Light.-carraspeo su padre a sus espaldas. El susodicho dio un pequeño respingo por el susto de sorpresa.

-¡Ah papa! Que gusto, ¿que te trae a esta carpa…-dio una mirada a Ryuuzaky con toda la cara y ropa manchada de mermelada, que le daba un aspecto algo macabro.-…de fenómenos?

-Light, estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo de padre a hijo sobre ciertos temas, que creo que ya tienes edad para saber, y justamente que ahora que me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ya sabes quien.-le dijo poniéndole una mano al hombro y sentándose en la litera.-Veras, en la vida de todo joven llega un momento cuando el cuerpo crece y empieza a generar hormonas, le empieza a salir pelo donde antes no tenia, y no es algo malo…

-Papa, no creo que…

-Pero, a veces llega el momento en que un chico se convierte en hombre…

Y dejamos al pobre Light con su incomoda charla de padre a hijo sobre los hechos de la vida, las hormonas, y esa "primera ves" que seguramente Light ya había vivido un par de veces con sus exnovias.

Y de Naomi no hay mucho para decir mas que estaba muy ocupada arreglándose las uñas, y pintándoselas de un lindo rosado, ya que, aunque ustedes no lo crean, Naomi es una mujer, y como todas, nos llega un momento en que queremos vernos bonitas al publico.

Ahora nos dirigimos a los simpáticos padrinos mágicos, que en este preciso momento se encontraban discutiendo sobre temas muy, muy importantes.

-¿Que eres ciego o que?! Te dije que me consiguieras el Optimus Prime modelo BZ-3105, no el BX-3027! ¡Pon más atención a lo que digo!

-Si señor…

-Y quiero que me consigas 1300 bloques de lego, 150 en blanco, 200 en rojo, 402 en negro, 230 en…

-Parece que el neofito se nos aloco, ¿no Mello?- decía Matt alzando la vista de su videojuego. El rubio esta desparramado en un sillón masticando su tan adorado chocolate.

-¿Y a mi que me importa lo que ese cabeza de cotonete haga?

-Eh… ¿que no es hora de que discutan cual va a ser la siguiente prueba para esos tres que están abajo?

-Mmm… yo ya trabaje…-miro a Near, que estaba de panza en el suelo construyendo un castillo echo de dados.- y como parece que el hisopo gigante no va a estar disponible por un rato, te toca a ti decidir que sigue ahora.-finalizo dando una gran mordida a su tableta.-… aah como extraño a L, su regazo era tan suave…

Matt alzo la ceja, no muy seguro lo que quería decir su amigo con ese último comentario. Le puso pausa al juego y se puso a meditar.-¡Ya se!

Dos horas más tarde.

-Les damos la bienvenida a nuestros televidentes. Luego de meses de no trasmitir, volvemos con los espectaculares juegos del los padrinos mágicos. Desde aquí vemos como están preparando los preparativos para la siguiente competencia, mmm parece que en esta ocasión nuestros competidores tendrán que poner a prueba… sus habilidades culinarias!-relato Aizawa después de tomarse como doce calmantes y con una bandita en la frente.

Light, Naomi y Ryuuzaky estaba en medio de un escenario, apestado de hornos, planchas, utensilios de las más variadas formas, cacerolas, estantes con especias y montones de heladeras con animales dentro para cocinarlos.

Y desde el centro una plataforma subía, mostrando a Matt con un delantal, los brazos en la cintura y un sombrero de cheff.-Bienvenidos al Cocinero de Acero. Las reglas son simples, lo que deben hacer es preparar tres platos en dos horas con el ingrediente principal, la cual un jurado de figuras distinguidas se encargara de juzgar…-señalo una mesa con cinco personas, estaban Ukita, Aiber, Roger, Wedy… y Matsuda, a falta de alguien mas importante.

-Y el ingrediente principal es…-otra plataforma se elevo, y todos los ojos y oídos de la gente presente no podían estar mas atentos.-…Tomates!!!

-Uuuuuuhh!-murmullo general.

-Cocineros, a sus lugares, Ready. Set. Go!!!-exclamo Matt igual que como todos sus videojuegos.

Los tres jóvenes corrieron a sus lugares, no sin empujarse y molestarse en el camino. Se pusieron al frente de sus respectivas mesas, tomando el utensilio de cocina más cercano.

-A ver, a ver, ¿que comida tiene tomates…? Ryuuk, ¡no te los comas!-grito Light al shinigami, que se comió un par de tomates.

-¡Guacala! Estos no son manzanas. ¡Me han robado! ¡Quiero mi dinero!

-Para que si a ti no te importa el dinero.

-Pues para comprar manzanas de verdad, daaah.

-Estoy empezando a creer que cada día te vuelves mas humano.-Light sudo la gota gorda.

Mientras Naomi estaba en una dura pelea.-Malditos tomates, ¡quédense quietos!-gritaba ya que los tomates se les resbalaban de la mesa.-¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡Pónganse a trabajar holgazanes!-le grito esta vez a los pobres tipos que eran los ayudantes del cheff.

A los que les iba peor eran a los que les tocaba ayudantar (jeje ayudantar, esa palabra no exieste pero igual me da gracia jeje) al pelinegro de mirada sangrienta.- ¿Porque tiemblan, es que tengo algo en la cara? Muaaaaaaajajajaja!-reía agitando un cuchillo de cocina. Los pobres hombres, ante la macabra risotada, perdieron el control de sus vejigas y algunos de sus esfínteres.

-Las cosas no se ven bien para el joven Yagami, ya han pasado treinta minutos de la competencia y todavía sigue sin decidirse que plato preparar…-Aizawa comentaba desde la tarima, mirando todo a través de sus binoculares.

-… si preparo gazpacho me tomaría demasiado tiempo aplastar los tomates, y necesitaría demasiado tiempo dejarlo enfriar, pero si preparo pizza el sabor del la salsa se perdería y quedaría demasiado salado, una ensalada es muy simple, no mostraría mis grandes capacidades, ¿y que tal si…?- y así continua Light con su monologo interno, a veces ser demasiado inteligente no ayuda tanto como uno creería.

-La señorita Misora parece estar mas avanzada, sin embargo, parece tener grandes problemas con su horno de pared.

-¡Me lleva la…! Como demonios hace uno para meter las cosas aquí, no hay suficiente lugar para la comida…-se tiraba de los pelos Naomi, ya que el horno de pared tenia una abertura demasiado pequeña, mas parecía un horno para hacer solamente pizzas.-¿Como que no tienen mas hornos? ¿Pero que idiota cara de mono organizo todo esto?! ¿Acaso estaba ocupado mirando la mugre de su ombligo o que?

-¡Achuuu!-estornudo Matt, sacando la pelusa de su ombligo.

-…Y en cuanto a Ryuuzaky, esta… persiguiendo a su ayudante con un cuchillo?

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Solo te voy a hacer un favor! ¡Tu vida va a terminar de cualquier modo en un par de horas!- Beyond Birthday perseguía a uno de los cocineros, tratando de hacerle "un favor".

-¡Auxilio! ¡Saquéenme a este loco! ¡Tasketeeeeeh!

-Queridos espectadores. Debo decir que en todos mis años de estar relatando eventos de toda clase, este es uno de los peores que e tenido la desgracia de ver.-se llevo la mano a la cara por la vergüenza ajena.

Las cosas continuaron así, con un Light todavía pensando en que plato podría darle la carta ganadora, mientras Ryuuk estaba sentado mirando como le iban al resto. Que no era mucho mejor que su amo. Extrañamente, parecía que Misora no era del agrado de los aparatos, las hornillas no prendían o lo hacían de una forma amenazadora, el horno habría la tapa como si se tratara de una boca, que por cierto se trago a un par de los pobres diablos que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar allí. Y en cuanto al otro moreno se gasto la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de hacer pequeños "favores" a algunos extras o encargados del equipo.

-Atención competidores, quedan solo 20 minutos para termino de la competencias, repito, 20 minutos…

-¿Veinte minutos ya? Como paso tan rápido el tiempo, y yo no ni se que preparar, Aaah ¡Ryuuk todo es tu culpa!-Light se tiro de sus lindos cabellos, porque la verdad tiene un lindo pelo, ¿no están de acuerdo?

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Como va a ser mi culpa?

-Porque si y ya, ahora ayúdame, pásame, que se yo, ese paquete de allí.-le ordeno todavía tirandose del pelo, Ryuuk acato, no sin dejar de reír por la cara exaltada del castaño. Light se dirigió a un refrigerador, lo abrió, miro, y con rapidez lo cerró antes de que una garra lo descuartizara por la mitad.

-Ups, creo que los encargados de traernos la comida se equivocaron, les pedimos que nos los trajeran bien frescos, no que los trajeran vivos.-se disculpo un cocinero.

-¡Y ahora me lo dicen!-Light estas mas que furioso por la incompetencia de, bueno, para que negarlo, de la idiotez de todos los seres vivos que lo rodeaban.

-¡Agh, que nada funciona bien aquí! ¡Juro que me voy a volver loca!- grito frustrada la morena. Todas las ollas hervían, los hornos tenían vida propia, los animales se escapaban de los congeladores, bla bla bla…

El único que parecía mantener la calma era Ryuuzaky, quien se llevo un dedo a la boca, con una expresión ingenua en la cara.-… mejor empiezo a hacer algo.-con paso monótono llego hasta la mesa, y con la agilidad blandió el cuchillo de cocina y se puso a picar los tomates, lechuga, zanahoria, pepinos, y demás vegetales.

Finalmente el tiempo acabo, y los jueces estaban tan impacientes como hambrientos, porque los habían encerrado por tres días sin comer para que degustaran mejor los platos.

La primera en llegar, no sin, como siempre, una dificultosa carrera contra los otros dos dándose patadas y zancadas para tirar al otro, fue Naomi. Solo tenia dos platos, con la poca comida que las desquiciadas condiciones le permitieron. Su plato era tomates verdes fritos.

Los muy hambrientos jueces probaron la comida, casi pelándose por un pequeño pedazo. Degustaron.

Cric cric… cric cric… cric… ¿que? ¿Molesto?

Ukita le dio un 4, Aiber un 3, Roger un 5, porque era compasivo, Wedy un 0, y Matsuda, por que era el mas bueno, digo, ingenuo le dio un 6. En total 17 puntos.

-Tus tomates esta recocinados, casi negros por la carbonización, pero como nos moríamos de hambre te dimos esta clasificación, que es bastante generosa por la condición de tus platos-le dijo Ukita.

-Yo no, no necesito comer para verme tan bella.-comento testadura Wedy arreglándose su maquillaje

Misora se fue a calmarse antes de perder la cordura. El turno siguiente fue de Light. Solo trajo un gran platón de spaghetti con salsa de tomate, lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer.

Los jueces probaron y degustaron.

El anciano Roger dio primero la palabra.-Tiene un buen sabor, pero detecto cierto toque dulzon, que nunca antes había degustado…

-¿De que…?-Light miro al plato, dándose cuenta que entre la salsa había pedazos de manzanas picadas.-Ryuuk, ¿pero que demonios? Te pedí que picaras tomates, ¡no manzanas!

-Pero Light, todo sabe mejor con manzanas, eso es un echo.-añadió alzando un dedo índice como si fuera gran cosa.

Light dirigió una mirada fulminante al shinigami, que habría caído muerto al instante si no fuera porque no estaba vivo, no en términos humanos al menos. Pero el resto del jurado también emitió su opinión.

Ukita se mostró satisfecho y le dio un 5, Aiber un 4, Roger un 6, Wedy un 0, porque la verdad ni le daba ganas de probar el plato, y Matsuda un 9 alzando los pulgares. Unos 24 puntos.

Light tenia una cara de incredulidad, increíblemente tenia un alto puntaje gracias a la torpeza de Ryuuk… nooo, debió ser suerte. Como fuere, Ryuuzaky presento su plato, que era una ensalada de aspecto agradable.

La consumieron, tenia un sabor agradable, y estaban por emitir sus puntajes, cuando Ukita empezó a retorcerse, se tomo la garganta con las manos, y termino cayéndose de su silla, quedándose tieso en el suelo.

-¡Oh dios mío! Este hombre murió por envenenamiento.-dio el diagnostico del doctor de turno. El resto del jurado corrió al baño a vomitar el contenido de sus estómagos antes de que fuera fatal. Excepto por Wedy, ya que tenia una indigestión y el veneno no le hacia efecto, si no me creen vayan a preguntarle a ese tipo que se llama Rasputin a ver que les dice.

-Hmm que raro, yo solo le puse aceite, vinagre, sal y cianuro a la ensalada.-se decía Ryuuzaky confundido.

-¿Cianuro?! ¿Porque le pusiste cianuro?! ¿Querías matarnos a todos o que?!-estallo Misora, sin notar la obviedad del asunto.

-¿Que no el cianuro es un condimento acaso?

-Ese es cilantro, el cianuro es veneno.-explico Light con cara resignada.

-¡Demonios!-maldijo Ryuuzaky.

Por suerte, todos los del jurado, con la obvia excepción de Ukita, que tenia la gran desventaja de estar muerto, dieron un puntaje cero, excepto por Matsuda, que le dio diez, más por amenaza del ojirrojo que por voluntad propia.

Matt hizo acto de presencia, aprovechando que sus dos compañeros estaba más ocupados en construir un castillo de cartas y de estar pasando la mona en el sofá con un chocolate, a ver si adivinan quien hace que cosa.

-Pues bien, el orden es el siguiente: Light en primer lugar con… este, veinticuatro mas los dos puntos de la prueba anterior, ¿deberían ser 26 puntos? ¿Cuando cambiamos las forma de puntuación?-pregunto a la nada, la que le contesto tirandole una botella con un papel dentro, que de paso le golpeo en la cabeza. Después de sobarse el chichón leyó el contenido.-10 por ciento agua, 90 por ciento alcohol.-del papel, zopenco, no la botella ¬¬.-No es mi culpa que hagas ver como un retardado mental… dice "Porque si.". ¡¿Como que porque si?! ¡Eso no tiene la menor base lógica!

Otra botella cayó de la nada.

-"No me contradigas, yo soy Dios, el verdadero, no el psicópata que ya sabes…".-dio un vistazo al conocido castaño, el cual no entendió nada.-"Asi que ya déjate de babosadas, termina de dar los puntaje o te quedas un año entero sin videojuegos. Atte: Dios (de este fic, claro)… Argh, que remedio me queda.-Suspiro resignado el pelirrojo de los googles.-Light tiene 26, Misora 18 puntos y Ryuuzaky 12 puntos…

Hubo un gran festejo en la tribuna de Light, y abucheos de las demás.

Tal parecía que las cosas iban favoreciendo al joven Yagami, talvez, después de todo, si había un Dios de su lado.

Pero no festejen tan pronto, ya que todavía falta la ultima prueba, y las cosas podrían tornase mas desquiciadas aun después de eso. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá… el tiempo en que se tarde en hacer el siguiente capitulo jajajaja!!!

Continuara…

¡Buenas! Recién acabo de terminar el capi, la verdad que ya tenia ganas de subir algo, el ver al capi allí solito, entre mi lista de capis a terminar, me estaba atormentando, así que me puse las pilas (a ultimo momento como siempre) y termine los últimos párrafos.

Como que Elle esta muy inactivo (más que de costumbre) en este fic, ¿no creen? Pero no se preocupen, que no será así por siempre jejeje (mirada misteriosa)

Y Mello y Near (tengo que decirlo en este orden porque sino un rubio me va a matar) también estuvieron algo flojitos aquí. Ellos reflejan mi estado de ánimo al hacer el capi, que siempre me la paso en Babia o algo así, siempre flojeando.

Pero por fin termine el capi. No esta como me habría gustado, pero creo que eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, si me pongo a rescribirlo de seguro pasarían dos meses antes de estar satisfecha. Pero bien, eso no viene al caso jeje

Pues esto es todo, contestaría review pero ando sin tiempo, lamentablemente. Así que en el próximo tratare de hacerlo. En las reglas para publicar de FanFiction en ningún lado dice explícitamente que este prohibido contestarlos dentro del capi, lo que no esta permitido en poner avisos u opiniones del autor _como capítulos individuales_, yo les digo nomás porque eso es lo que tengo entendido.

Pues bien, aquí los dejo, a ver si adivinan cual será la siguiente prueba jeje espero que les gustara el capi y no duden en poner sus opiniones, seas cuales sean.

Ja ne.

Miko

Posdata: espero que no me tengan bronca por matar a Ukita, pero igual al tipo lo matan en el manga y el anime, la verdad no es un tipo muy importante que digamos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

Finalmente, para fortuna de todos, el último juego de los padrinos mágicos estaba a punto de celebrarse. Las tribunas de fanáticas gritaban, apoyando a sus ídolos de toda la vida. Mientras tanto, los vendedores ambulantes de comida se hacían millonarios ya que la mayoría de la gente no comía desde no se cuantos días, porque olvide mencionarlos hasta ahora, jeje mi error.

Mientras tanto, en el palco privado de los padrinos mágicos.

Mello estaba bien cómodo, en una mesa de masaje con una bella asistente atendiéndolo.-Oh… si… justo allí… que buena eres desasiendo nudos…

-Gracias. Pareces muy estresado. -decía la asistente.

-Tu también lo estarías si tuvieras que soporta a un adicto a los videojuegos y un nerd que se la pasa haciendo construcciones con todo lo que se encuentre… y hablando de Near.-medito un instante para luego llamar a su querido compañero de aventuras.-Oye idiota del pijama! ¿Para cuando vas a preparar algo para los tarados que están abajo esperando?!-en un forma de decirlo.

Near, el chico de pelo blanco y pijama blanco, que le hacia parecer una ovejita de esas que uno imagina cuando se tienen problemas para dormir, colocaba un par de piezas de un rompecabezas blanco que Elle le había regalado una vez cuando lo fue a visitar, uno de los mas difíciles rompecabezas del mundo, del que varios habían desistido tirando el condenado juego por la ventana y que… bueno, creo que ya entendieron.

Near alzo la vista del blanco paisaje, y se tomo un mechón, enrolándolo en sus dedos. Si había estado pensando en las posibles pruebas para los candidatos a la mano de L. Las anteriores tareas habían probado la fortaleza, la resistencia, agilidad, y la versatilidad de los competidores, pero no habían probado sus conocimientos generales, cosas que seria necesario si se quiere tener una relación duradera con L, siendo el genio que es, tendría que estar con alguien igual de inteligente para no aburrase tan pronto, digamos, al primera semana de casados.

Puso la ultima pieza, con la que se formo una L en la esquina superior izquierda del vacio rompecabezas.-Sera un juego de preguntas y respuestas.-sentencio con su montana voz.

Sus dos compañeros lo miraron sorprendido para luego soltar un quejido. Matt se alzo los googles, masajeándose entremedio de los ojos. -Hmm… Near, ¿no podías escoger una prueba maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas aburrida?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto el albino con cara inocente, sin captar el fastidio del pelirrojo.

-Que tiene de malo, el juego de las preguntas y respuestas es el juego mas antiguo del mundo, por si no te diste cuenta Near.-comento Mello sentándose en la camilla.-Por lo menos ponle un par de castigos o prendas si responden mal.

-Bien, si eso sugieres Mello.

Pasaron un par de horas, como siempre que se tarda en hacer los preparativo, como los podios, conectar los timbres, enchufar la pantalla plana gigante de la mejor definición, esperar a que pusieran en el tanque la alubias mutantes furibundas, que Near revisara sus tarjetas… ¿que para que son las alubias mutantes furibundas? Ya verán.

Cuando ya estuvo listo y preparado, los concursantes se posicionaron delante de sus podios, Ryuuzaky se puso a observar detenidamente su timbre, es tan tentador ver un botón rojo, bonito, inocente, sin molestar a nadie. -Debo…. resistir… presionar… botón… es tan brillante… y colorido…-se moría por dentro a cada segundo que pasaba sin tocar el botón rojo. ¿No les a pasado que se mueren por presionar el botón rojo? A mi si.

El publico se mantuvo en el clásico murmullo bajo de las conversaciones, hasta que un chirrido del micrófono les callo la boca de una buena vez. -Ejem… esta encendido esto…-golpeaba el albino la superficie de su micrófono.

-Bien, como ya todos sabrán, y si no saben es porque son una banda de safios que no pueden prestar atención por mas de cinco segundos, hemos entrado en la etapa final de la competencia por la mano, y la consiguiente fortuna, de la princesa L.-la voz aguda, al menos a mi me lo parece, de Near, se escuchaba por todo el auditorio.

El chico albino se tomo un mechón mientras continuaba con su discurso.- Ya en las competencias anteriores fueron probados su condición física, su resistencia y su habilidad para adaptarse a situaciones nuevas.-Se dirigió hacia los tres competidores, en sus ojos la mirada característica de los que no se dan por vencidos ni aun vencidos.-Ahora pondré a pruebas sus conocimientos generales y su sentido común con una serie de preguntas que si no son bien contestadas tendrán que cumplir un castigo.

En los podios de Ryuzaky, Misora y Yagami, que tenían una pantalla al frente, se encendieron, mostrando el puntaje actual de cada uno.-Hasta ahora, Light Yagami parece ser el favorito de la competencia, tiene la mayor puntuación de los tres, pero esto puede cambiar. A cada pregunta correcta, dependiendo el puntaje, aumentara, pero si es incorrecta, le restara los puntos que tienen acumulados.

Se veía en la pantalla caricaturas graciosas de los participantes. El primero era de Light, por ser el primero en presentarse. Arriba del dibujo ponía sus características principales. El nombre, que a estas alturas todos lo sabemos, la edad, 19 años, y sus hobbyes, los cuales eran pasarse horas delante del espejo admirándose y criticar la sociedad de la actualidad.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo no me paso horas delante del espejo! ¡Quiten eso!

-¿Que te pasa, niño bonito? No soportas que te humillen en publico jajaja.-se burlo Misora, la estaba en el podio del al lado.

La pantalla cambio a Misora, que extrañamente en vez del dibujo pusieron una foto de ella, cachándola cuando salía de la ducha.

-¡¿De donde sacaron eso?!!!

Su nombre, su edad, que ponían 28 años, y sus hobbies eran caminar en la playa al atardecer y detener asesinos sicópatas en serie.

Una carcajada general del público por la foto de Naomi, la cual tenía la cara tan como una fresa. Ryuuzaky la miro. -hmmm como que se me antojo algo de mermelada de fresa…

Y la ultima imagen, que mostraba a Ryuuzaky con cara de maniaco, comiendo mermelada y toda la cara y ropa manchada de rojo, no se esta claro si es por la mermelada o por otra cosa.

Al público se les fueron las ganas de reír, y en vez de eso hubo gritos, pero venían de la tribuna de fanáticas de Ryuuzaky, no se preocupen.

Siguiendo en la pantalla, su nombre, Beyond Birthday, edad, 20 años tan solo, y sus hobbies comer pequeños frasquitos de mermelada y planear su venganza contra… y la pantalla se interrumpe bruscamente en esta parte por X razones que no revelaremos todavía.

Pues bien, con las presentaciones echas, Near volvió a posicionarse frente a su micrófono.-Ya terminadas las presentaciones, continuemos… la primera ronda será de diez preguntas, si contestan mal o no dicen nada se les restara puntaje, ¿comprendido?

Asentimiento general.

-Bien, porque no quiero que me vengan a insultar luego como Mello hace cada vez que le gano a las damas.

-¡Que no insulto pedazo de oveja raquítica del car-¡- gracias a dios Matt que le tapo la boca a Mello por desubicado y lo saco a rastras antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas físicas… o sea a las golpizas.

-Primera categoría…-empezó el albinito ignorando olímpicamente la escena previamente relatada, en serio ¿este chico toma muchos calmantes o que para estar así de imperturbable?.- Geografía… primera pregunta: según el diccionario terreno uniforme y dilatado, sin altos ni bajos pronunciados…

-"TILT" ¡Llanura!-contesto con rapidez el castaño.

-Incorrecto.

-¿QUE?!

-"TILT" ¿Que es llanura?- fue ahora Ryuuzaky el que toco el botón, con expresión jubilosa.

-Correcto, Ryuuzaky tiene cinco puntos mas y Light menos siete.

-Momento, ¡pero eso fue lo que yo dije y porque me quitan tantos puntos!.-se quejo Light por la tremenda incongruencia.

-Si, pero no lo dijiste en forma de pregunta, lo que tomo como un error y te quito tantos puntos porque se supone que eres un genio y yo castigo la ignorancia, lo vas a pasar muy mal en esta prueba si no sigues las reglas Yagami-san.

Light se dejo caer en su podio, amargado. Ryuuzaky se rio de la misma forma como se reía Ryuuk.-Parece ser que Light-kun no es tan asertivo como pretendía ser hehehehe…

-Cállate backup.

-Sigamos, segunda pregunta: la ciudad de Berlin…

-"TILT" ¿Cual es la capital de Alemania?-dijeron en unisonó Light y Ryuuzaky.

-Correcto. Tercera pregunta: Es el rio mas largo del mundo…

-"TILT" ¿Que es el Rio de la Plata?-contesto Misora por primera vez.

-Dije el más largo no el más ancho estúpida.

-"TILT" ¿Que es el Nilo?

-Correcto, Ryuuzaky tiene cinco puntos más.

El puntaje iba con Ryuuzaky a la cabeza con 22 puntos, Light 19 y Misora solo con 11. Las cosas iban favoreciendo al moreno.

-Nunca fui buena en geografía… -lloriqueo Naomi.

-Segunda etapa: Arte. El mas famoso cuadro de Leonardo DaVinci…

-"TILT" ¿Que es la Mona Lisa?-dijeron a la vez el castaño y el moreno.

-Correcto. Tipo de pintura que se puede pintar sobre ella de nuevo…

Tic tac… Tic tac… Tic tac…

-"TILT"…

-Si señorita Misora?

-Eh… nada, se me resbalo la mano…U

-Bien, cero respuestas, menos siete puntos para todos, la respuesta era ¿Que es el Oleo?. Próxima pregunta: estilo artístico que surgió alrededor de 1910 y cuyas consecuencias múltiples han hecho de él una de las manifestaciones más significativas del espíritu del siglo XX…

-Yo se esto… ah! "TILT" ¿Que es arte abstracto?

-Correcto, Yagami Light va mejorando.

-Y como podemos ver desde aquí, las cosas van reñidas entre Ryuuzaky y Light, con Misora quedándose atrás irremediablemente.-comento Aizawa que hacia rato que no decía nada.

-Eso es hijo, no por nada lo mandamos a las mejores instituciones, sigue así, no nos defraudes.- vitoreo su padre con ese orgullo paterno que tanto nos avergüenzan a los hijos.

-Escultura que representa a la diosa griega del amor y la belleza…

-"TILT" Que es la Venus de… de…? Maldita sea ¿como era el nombre?-se maldijo Misora, no la culpen, en las academias del FBI no enseñan arte.

-"TILT" ¿Que es la Venus de Milo?- ambos genios se miraron con odio por no poder superar al otro.

-Correcto, Light y Ryuuzaky. Pasemos a la próxima categoría, pero primero veamos sus puntajes hasta ahora… Ryuuzaky tiene 27, Light 27 y Misora con solo cuatro.

Ovaciones del publico, como en todo programa cómico barato que ponen esas risas falsa y aplausos. Aizawa continúo con su monologo.-Pero que competencia mas reñida, ambos jóvenes quedando empatados dejando muy atrás a la única femenina. No me había sentido mas emocionado desde el incidente de Matsuda cuando se cayo de un balcón que, para desgracia de todos especialmente de mi, salió ileso…-y se llevo una mano ala nuca, decepcionado. Matsuda solo se quedo con cara de "what".

-Muy bien, la siguiente categoría será la ultima de esta ronda, Listos? Esta vez vamos con astronomía. Es la estrella mas cercan del sistema solar…

-"TILT" ¿Que es el Sol?-respondió Misora, desesperada por hacer algún punto.

-Eh… es una estrella si, pero no me refería a esa.

-Que es Alpha Centauri?!

-Correcto, Ryuuzaky gana cinco puntos más.

Misora se hundió en su podio, vapor saliéndole de la cabeza.

-Cuerpo de masa infinita cuya gravedad es tal que ni la luz…

-¡¿Que es un agujero negro?!-casi grito Luz-digo Light esta pregunta. Claro, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el, aunque sea remotamente, Light lo sabe.

-Correcto, la ultima pregunta, undécimo signo del zodiaco…

-Oye espera, ¡eso no tiene nada que ver con la astronomía!-grito un indignado Light.

-Yo nunca me equivoco, contesten la pregunta.

-¿Sera que contestemos con una pregunta no?-Ryuuzaky se llevo un pulgar a la boca.

-¡Ya dejen de contradecirme y conteste la maldita pregunta de un vez! ¡joder!

Espacio para silencio. Por primera vez en la vida Near se enojo.

-"TILT" eh… ¿que es el signo acuario?-contesto con timidez la ex agente del FBI ya dudando de sus capacidades intelectuales.

-… increíble, es correcto…-Near ensortijo un mecho de pelo de un encargado de por ahí.-Pero desgraciadamente, no es suficiente para que pases.

En la enorme pantallota aparecían claramente los puntajes de cada uno. Light y Ryuuzaky empatados con 32 puntos, y Misora con unos míseros 2 puntos.

-Y ahora, la ronda de expulsión, nominada, Naomi Misora, fue un buen intento pero no fue suficiente, buena suerte para la próxima ocasión si sales viva…

-Si salgo viva de que-AAAHHH!

Sorpresivamente, el piso debajo suyo se abrió una portilla, que la hizo caer a un tanque gigante que habían puesto en secreto, lleno de lubinas mutantes furibundas, por si lo habían olvidado. Pasaron varios minutos con el agua agitándose y alguno que otro grito de la pobre mujer.

-Wow, Near es mas sádico que tu Mello, hasta en eso te gana.- Matt se levanto los googles, tan asombrado que se olvido del videojuego en sus manos.

-Ejem… yo podría haber echo eso, solo que no tenia ganas, y no me llames segundón que no es capaz de llegarle a los talones a Near, ¡idiota!-le pego en la cabeza a Matt.

-¿Cuando dije eso?

Al final, la pobre ex agente salió echa bolsa del tanque, con toda la ropa rota y marcas de mordidas en sus extremidades.-¡Malditos bastardos! Para esto ni me molestaba en venir! Idiotas!- Y se fue completamente indignada.

En otros lugares…

Rem miraba con interés la bola de cristal, viendo como era expulsada Misora.-Oye, Misa, ya viste…?

Pero cuando se volteo, se dio cuanta que estaba completamente sola.-¿Adonde habrá ido ahora? Ojala no se haya vuelto a perder en la biblioteca, me tomo una semana en sacarla de ahí…-suspiro, yendo a donde sea que la bruja modelo hubiera ido.

…

"_Jejeje… todo va saliendo justo como lo planee, espera un poco mas L, voy por ti, y cuando llegue… solo digamos que tus sueños ya no serán tan placenteros… jejejejeje!"_

Una figura oscura retorcía sus dedos, riendo maquiavélicamente.

Continuara…

ººººº

Pues, esto es todo por ahora, se que no valio toda la espera, pero es que no me siento inspirada últimamente, no para este fic al menos, además de que no esta tan entretenido como los anteriores capitulos.

Con lo del torneo y otros fic y traducciones que quiero hacer, como que me quitan la energía creadora… jeje que graciosa expresión…

Pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas extenso. Sera la final del torneo de los padrinos mágicos, manden sus votos por quien quieren que gane, es enserio, podría darle un giro interesante a toda la historia… Nee… si ya sabemos quien quiere que gane jeje.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo de todas maneras, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, sépanlo. E llegado hasta aquí gracias a sus apoyos y comentarios.

Y un aviso de último momento, voy a hacer una traducción de un fic muy bueno, según yo. Es un Crossover de Death Note con FullMetal Alchemist, voy a postearlo en esta sección, así que si están interesados, estén atentos.

Gracias por leer y los espero.

Miko.

PD: por si no lo notaron, los puntajes en el capi anterior están mal, aquí los corregí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

Y después de tanto jaleo por fin se daba la final del torneo de los padrinos mágicos para saber quien seria el que le diera el tan ansiado beso del primer amor a L bello durmiente y… ¡

Oh que demonios… mejor empiezo ante de que yo me caiga dormida también…

Enfocamos al pequeño plato armado, ahora con solo dos podios para los concursantes que quedaban, en las tribunas, también dos, la tercera fue retirada y vendida con publico incluido, apoco se creían que las tribunas de los programas eran personas que visitaban en el programa, pues ahora saben la verdad.

Mientras, Near estaba jugando con tanques y dinosaurios en su podio personal. -Neeeuh… Comándate necesitamos apoyo para acabar con esta bestia!… Cálmese soldado, sea un hombre por amor de dios…

Ejem… Near?

-Eh que? Ya estamos al aire?-pregunto el albino. -Cof cof bien, en que estábamos?-Near se pone a ojear unos papeles, mientras que en el fondo se ven a un Light y Ryuuzaky dándose con todo, piñas patadas, tirones de orejas, mas patadas y jalone de pelo.-Aquí esta! Ahora…-se volteo, encontrándolos a ambos rivales abrazándose como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, eso si, como moretones y rasguños en la cara y la ropa rota en algunas partes.-… me alegra ver que se llevan tan bien, ahora si me hacen el favor de ocupar su anteriores sitios para continuar con la ultima ronda… eh Ryuuzaky ¿donde esta su podio?

-No se…- sonrió BB con toda la inocencia que podía fingir.

-Si claro yo me lo creo… por favor producción podría reponer el podio de Ryuuzaky… Oh no sean cobardes!... oh esta bien, Ryuuzaky podrías darme todos los objetos filosos que cargues en tu persona?-pidió amablemente el blanquito al presumiblemente psicópata.

-Hmm bien, pero luego me los regresas…-y le paso toda una pila de chuchillos, navajas y espadas pequeñas de la que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde las escondía.

Luego de esta extraña escena, repusieron el podio de Ryuuzaaky, no sin ciertos escalofríos de parte de los de producción. Cosa a lo que Near hizo caso omiso, volviendo a su podio personal, revolviendo papeles y cosas importantes.

-Bien, como ya sabrán bien de que se trata todo esto, pero me obligan a repetirlo para las personas que no prestan atención o que recién nos sintonizan; Esta es la ultima prueba, y el que gane, no solo tendrá derecho a ir a rescatar a L Bello Durmiente sino que ganara otros premios, como fortuna, poder, fama mundial, y un especial premio secreto que no revelaremos hasta el final.

-Esto parece como esos concurso de "bailando por un sueño" solo que con menos minas en pelotas. -murmuro Mello amargado de tanto rollo.

-Ahora si, comenzamos. -empezó Near.-En esta ocasión serán acertijos y preguntas de lógica, aunque podrían haber algunas trampas o preguntas capciosas, estén atentos.

-Si si si, ya ve cortando que me MUERO por termina con esto de una vez.-esa evidente quien dijo eso.

-Bien… cada pregunta correcta suma un punto. Comprendido.

Asentimiento general.

-Aquí voy, listos:

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

-Primera pregunta: ¿Puede un hombre casarse con la sobrina de su hermana?

-_ TILT!_ ¡NO!

-_ TILT!_ ¡SI!

-No, no puede. Light tiene un punto.

-EY, ¿por que no?!-protesto Ryuuzaky

-Porque seria su hija.

-¿Y que con eso?

-¿Estas hablando enserio? -Exclamo exaltado Light.-Eso es una aberración… bueno, pero si igual estoy hablando con el rey de las aberraciones, digo yo…U

-…-Ryuuzaky solo sonria de la forma mas macabra que se pudiera imaginar.

-Segunda: Un hombre le pregunto a otro, ¿Cuál es el animal que es dos veces animal? Contesten.

Light y Ryuuzaky reflexionaron, los acertijos no eran mucho su fuerte, ambos acostumbraban a pensar racional y lógicamente.

"Maldición. No cálmate Light, tu puedes…"

-Light Yagami, cual es su repuesta?-pregunto inclemente Near.

-Esto… yo "Al diablo, por lo menos me desquitare…" ¡Ryuuzaky!

-¡OYE! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

El publico se rio a carcajadas.

-¡Y ustedes cállense, que si no los ASESINO!

El publico se cayo; de cerrar la boca, no de caerse.

-Incorrecto, es el gato…

Silencio…

-¿Y no vas a decir porque?-pregunto Light con tremenda gota en la nuca.

-Ah, como me apuran para que termine con las preguntas…

-Ya di!

-Bien, es el gato, porqué es gato y araña, así de simple .Tercera: aquí hay catorce letras: LUPASALRABAAON. Reordénenlas para formar una sola palabra.

Light estaba por pensar las distintas combinaciones, pero en el mismo instante BB apretó el botón de su podio.

-_ TILT!_ Una sola palabra. Esa es la respuesta.

-Correcto, me asombra su velocidad.

-Je.-y le saco la lengua al castaño con fuego en los ojos.

"Grrr, ya me las va pagar el subnormal este"

-Cuarta: Puede casarse una mujer con el marido de su viuda?

-_ TILT!_ NO! Pues si era el marido de una viuda significa que ya esta muerto.- Ryuuzaky tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Correcto

Light se tiro de sus bellos cabellos.

-Quinta: Un avión parte de EEUU hacia Francia, cuando esta sobrevolando España tiene un desperfecto y cae justo en el limite entre España y Francia. Para evitar conflicto de nacionalidades y fronteras ¿Dónde deciden enterrar a los sobrevivientes?

-Eh… esto… pues…-Ryuuzaky estaba completamente confundido.

-_ TILT!_ Simple.-alzo la mano Light.-A los sobrevivientes no se los entierra.

-Correcto.

Ahora fue Light el que le saco la lengua a BB.

-Sexta: En una tienda el vendedor le ofrece a un coleccionista de monedas una que tenía grabada la siguiente inscripción: 45 años antes de Cristo. El coleccionista dijo que era falsa y se fue ¿Por qué?

Un par de minutos hasta que…

-_TILT!_ ¡Porque al momento a acuñarla no se sabia que iba a nacer Cristo!

-Correcto de nuevo, Light-san parece estar mas avispado ahora.-elogio Near, aunque seguía teniendo la misma expresión de piedra de siempre.

-Je, ya me di cuenta de que Ryuuzaky solo es bueno con preguntas que están relacionadas directa o indirectamente con la muerte.

-Sigue riéndote pelos castaños que no te va a durar mucho.

-Séptima: ¿Cual era el monte más alto antes de que el Everest fuera descubierto?

-_ TILT!_ ¡El Everest!-contestaron a la vez los rivales.

-Eh, dejémoslos en empate ¿si?

-GRRRRR-Light y BB se tiraban rayitos por los ojos.

-Octava: Dos chicas van a un hotel y piden una pieza ¿Qué hora es?

-Ey, que tiene que ver la hora a todo esto?-pregunto Light fastidiado.

-Contesten la pregunta.

-_ TILT!_ Fácil, "un cuarto para las dos" ¿entienden?

-Correcto. Novena: Que letra viene después de las siguientes: UDTCCSS… una pista, piense en las matemáticas.

-_ TILT!_ No tenían nada mas difícil? la O.-comento orgulloso Ryuuzaky.-Los mensaje cifrados son mi fuerte, es la O por ocho, Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis y Siete.

-Completamente correcto, argh, ya me estoy cansando de decir correcto. Decima: ¿Cuantas manzanas pueden comerse con el estomago vac…?

-_ TILT!_ ¡UNA!!!... porque después ya no estaría vacio…-casi grito Light

-Bueno, no es para desesperarse tampoco.

-Es que con un monstruo que te pide manzanas a toda hora realmente es de desesperar…

-He he he tiene razón.- Ryuuk se rio desde la tribuna, de paso comiendo una manzana.

-Onceaba: Cien patos metidos en un cajón ¿Cuántas patas y picos son?

-_ TILT!_ Ninguno por que todos son patos.-contesto Light.

-Casi, pero no.

-_ TILT!_ Hay cuatro patas y dos picos.

-Correcto Ryuuzaky.

-¿Como?-Light todavía no la captaba.

-El mismo acertijo lo dice, meti-dos. Pero que baboso eres.

-Grrrr cállate backup.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN BACKUP!!!

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-Esto… ¿podemos continuar?

Near lo miro suspicazmente, pero continúo con sus preguntas.

-Doceava: Un hombre excéntrico quería tener una casa donde todas las ventanas, una en cada pared, dieran al sur, y lo logro ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Ya me estoy cansando estas preguntas de un tipo esto o un tipo aquello ¿no tienes nada mas original?-hizo puchero B y cruzándose de brazos. Light aprovecho el tiempo para pensar, y encontró la repuesta.

-_TILT!_ Construyó la casa en el polo norte.

-Correcto.

-Jejeje voy ganado!

-No es cierto, si todavía ni contamos el puntaje.-le desanimo Ryuuzaky.

-Exacto.-intervino Near.-de echo ambos van iguales con seis puntos acumulados cada uno, pero como ya solo me quedan tres preguntas mas, él que conteste bien dos de tres ganara. Aquí voy, treceava: Hasta donde puede entrar un perro hambriento en un bosque?

-_TILT!_ Hasta que se muere de hambre.

-No, pedazo de animal obsesionado con la muerte.

-_TILT!_ Hasta al mitad, porque después ya estaría saliendo.-contesto competentemente el castaño.

-Correcto. 14 (por que ya me canse de la numeración) Algunos meses tiene 30 días, otros 31 ¿Cuántos tiene 28?

-_TILT!_ Uno.

-No.

-_TILT!_ Todos los meses tienen 28 días. -respondió Ryuuzaky.

-Exacto. Muy bien, esta es la pregunta del millón, el que la conteste bien primero ganara y será reconocido como el campeón invicto y el perdedor será humillado de la formas mas burda y nunca volverá a mostrar su cara de nuevo al mundo.

Se produjeron murmullos de desconcierto y de suspenso. Ambos competidos, con rostros tensos y sudados, con la mano a unos centímetros sobre el botón, esperando con desesperada impaciencia por la pregunta que lo decidiría todo después de tantos sacrificios para llegar tan lejos.

El albino alzo la vista de su tarjeta, y comenzó.-Un hombre miraba un retrato y decía: No tengo hermanos ni hermanas. Sin embargo, el hombre del retrato es hijo de mi padre ¿de quien es el retrato?

… silencio… el publico contenía el aliento… la tensión era casi insoportable… hasta que por fin…

-_TILT!_ ¡Es de él mismo!

-¡CORRECTO! ¡LIGHT YAGAMI A GANADO!

Un estallido de gritos y aplausos fue lo único que se escucho. Todos, hasta el propio Light, no podían creer que había ganado. Rápidamente, algunos espectadores saltaron de sus tribunas y levantaron al castaño, todos festejando por su victoria.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!

Ese grito los silencio a todos. Ryuuzaky estaba de pie enfrentado al grupo. Pusieron a Light de vuelta en el suelo.

-Claro que lo es. Tuviste tu oportunidad pero yo fui más rápido. Yo gane.-le contesto al moreno.

-A si claro, todo por que eres un egocéntrico que solo piensa en si mismo, era claro que sabias de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? No me sorprende, eres un mal perdedor.

-¿Mal perdedor…?-la cara de Ryuuzaky estaba escondida entre sus mechones negros. Pero de pronto la levanto, mostrando una sonrisa torcida acompañada por una mirada demente y asesina.-Ahora te mostrare quien es el perdedor!

Corrió hasta el castaño, sacando un cuchillo de su espalda, dispuesto a atacar. Light trato de retroceder, pero dándose cuenta que no podría esquivarlo.

"_BANG!"_

Un cuchillo fue a clavarse en el suelo a unos metros. Ryuuzaky se sostenía su magullada mano. Ambos alzaron la vista, encontrándose con Mello con su pistola despidiendo aun una delgada estela de pólvora quemada. Los tres padrinos se acercaron.

-Nada de violencia, si lo matas nos quedamos sin el príncipe de la historia.-Mello se guardo la pistola en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero negro.

-Eso y que las fanáticas que leen este fic no se quedarían muy contentas si el castañito se nos muere.-señalo Matt con el dedo pulgar a Light.

-Ah, ósea que me salvan para mantener el rating y no porque de verdad les importe ¿no? -les miro feo el recién mencionado.

-Ryuuzaky.-Near lo encaro, sosteniéndose un mechón de pelo blanco.-Como dijo Yagami, tuviste tu oportunidad, gano el mejor, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Acéptalo por favor.

-¡Nunca!-les contesto acompañado por una furiosa mirada.-Si caso creen que voy a abandonar luego de que e llegado tan lejos están equivocados! E matado a muchos para llegar aquí…

-¿A cuantos?

-Eh… creo que esa parte no debí decirla… pero como sea, no voy a irme así como así!

-Como quieras.-Mello chasque los dedos, haciendo aparecer mágicamente un agujero donde Ryuuzaky estaba parado. El moreno cayo al profundo pozo negro.-¡BASTARDOS!!! VOLVEREEEEEEEEE… _"SPLASH!"_

-Ya cuantos me habrán dicho eso…-Mello puso una piedra en la boca del agujero y eso fue todo.

Luego hubo una gran fiesta festejando que Light era el príncipe oficial. Hubo bocadillos, cervezas, daikiris, y otras bebidas alcohólicas variadas. Fue tan grande le festejo que duro toda la noche.

Al otro día…

Un castaño se levanto adolorido por haber dormido apoyado en un árbol. Se dio cuenta de todos los restos de la fiesta, comida tirada en el piso, confetis, algunos vasos y botellas y uno que otro tipo que todavía dormía en el suelo, entre ellos, como no podía ser de otra forma, estaba Matsuda.

Pronto, cuatro figuras se pusieron frente a Light.

-Hola Light, que festejo que tuviste.-le saludo su shinigami levantando la mano.-Si que te emborrachaste anoche, hasta te pusiste a bailar desnudo sobre una mesa.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si, mira. -Ryuuk le paso su celular con el que le había sacado fotos. Su cara se puso bastante roja.

-Ojala mi padre no estuviese entre el publico.-rezo.

-De echo…-Y Ryuuk le mostro otra foto en donde ambos Yagamis estaban desnudos sobre un mesa bailando la macarena.

-Si ya terminamos con los ridículos podríamos enfocarnos en temas serios, ¿no?-Matt encendió un cigarrillo. Por fin Light les puso atención a los padrinos mágicos.

-Resumiendo. Tu ganaste el torneo, lo que te hace el príncipe oficial que salvara a L y le dará su primer beso del primer amor. Entendiste?-Mello mordisqueo su chocolate.

-Pero debes saber que hay peligros en tu camino al castillo, por eso, ahora te diremos cual era el premio secreto que te ayuda en esta nueva aventura.-le informo Near desde el suelo.

-¿Y cual es?

-¡NOSOTROS!

Light puso cara de "what"

-Así es, seremos tus padrinos mágicos temporales hasta que salves a L, todo lo que tu pidas te lo concederemos, ¡¿no es eso fantástico?!-dijo Matt, a continuación un nube de polvo mágico cubrió a los tres, y cuando se hubo disipado, tres padrinos en forma SuperDeform flotaban, con varitas y alitas en su espaldas.

-Genial, no solo me persigue un shinigami, sino que ahora tendré a tres pequeños monstruos flotando sobre mi cabeza. -se quejo Light.

-¡Hey! Somos hados, no monstruos.-grito Mello- Ahora consigue algo de ropa, y pongamos en camino!- Light por fin cayó en cuenta de que estaba en cueros solamente. Un grito poco masculino se escucho por la zona.

-Si quieres algo, di "yo deseo…" y nosotros te lo cumpliremos. -comento Near SD.

-Deseo ropa nueva!

"_¡PUFF!"_

Light estaba de nuevo vestido. -Hmm… tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo.

Y así los cinco se pusieron en camino hacia el lejano castillo rodeado de plantas espinosas.

Continuar-

"_CRAAAACK!"_

Una tremenda roca se partió en pedazos. Y de entre los pedazos una mano salió de un pozo que la piedra cubría.

-Cuando digo que volveré… es que lo digo en serio…

El moreno se arrastro fuera del pozo. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la basura y el barro que había arrastrado en su camino vertical en el pozo. Escucho el ruido del pasto siendo pisado detrás de él. Volteándose con lentitud pregunto.-¿Que quieres?

-Oh, que rudo, ¿no podías preguntar por mi nombre o algo?

-Para que si ya lo se, Amane Misa.

-WAAAAAAAAHH!!! ¡¿Como..?!

-Misa, ese chico tiene los ojos de shinigami.-su fiel Rem le informo.

-A que bueno, pensé que era psíquico o un demonio…-se alivio Misa.

-Y quien dijo que no era un demonio? jeje.-mirada aterradora de su parte, causando que a Misa se le erizara la piel.-Ah no te pongas así, todavía te falta muchos años , así que ya dime que es lo que quieres.

-Oh, solo venia a proponerte algo, y si aceptas veras que Misa-Misa será la mejor amiga que podrías tener.-Misa sonrió maliciosamente.

Ryuuzaky también sonrió. -Hmm… este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

Y ahora si…

Continuara…

Je je, paso tiempo desde la ultima actualización, lo siento, pero ya saben, los estudios y los exámenes no me daban tiempo, además quería leer algunos fics para relajarme antes de poner a escribir.

Como prometí, este capitulo esta mas largo, ojala disfrutaran de los acertijos, se me ocurrieron a mi solita (L y BB la miran feo) Buenooooo… con algo de ayuda de parte de los geniecitos de aquí junto.

Y ahora pasare a contestar los reviews, cosa que no hacia desde hace mucho mucho tiempo…

**Maravillante:** Holas amigo, cuanto tiempo, ojala te gustara el capi, ya sabes que es todo un honor par mi que estés atento a este fic de tu humilde servidora. Este capitulo también tiene un poco de educativo, te ayuda a pensar diferente jeje y tienes razón, en las academias del FBI no enseñan nada fuera de lo que tenga que ver para atrapar criminales, pero lo escogió ella solita, pero igual no te preocupes mucho por ella, ya muy pronto daré a conocer su paradero, y con lo del final, bueno, creo que ya te veías venir eso de que Light ganara, pero no se la voy a poner mas fáciles las cosas, Misa solo aparece al final, pero ya tendrá mas participación, ahora junto con BB, quien sabe de lo que seria capaz ese dúo. Ahí te ves, y suerte con tus estudios y el torneo, espero ansiosa el final de esa gran aventura.

**Frankienogemini:** que bueno que el capi anterior no te decepcionara a pesar de la espera, ah, con que otra fan de BB, si te vi por ahí con pancartas, remeras con la cara de B, hasta con contactos rojos, si, es todo un amor, no me importa que sea medio sicótico. Lamento decirte que ese del final no era Mikami, pero tranqui, que ya veré como lo sumo a esta historia, no es de los que mas me gustan pero si se ve lindo cuando tiene la cara seria y normal, no cuando tiene esa expresión de loco marca Light. Y como viste, Light gano y ahora es el príncipe oficial de la historia pero igual no será camino fácil para el, ah, y no puedo darte a B porque esta conmigo n.n pero te lo presto si me ofreces algo algún regalo o un dibujito yaoi. No me molestan los reviews largos, los adoro, me gusta las cosas que me ponen, me suben el animo. Y como dices: LIGHT ES DE L! (aunque L sea el uke) Ojala disfrutaras el capi, nos vemos.

**Reira:** ¿de verdad lo crees? que bueno que te gustara el capi anterior, realmente sus comentarios son en alimento de mi alma n.n me animan a seguir adelante con este proyecto. Tratare de tardar menos en actualizar, pero los estudios complican las cosas, pero no me rendiré! Todo sea por los queridos lectores, que hacen que todo el trabajo valga la pena! Hasta la próxima.

**Betsy17:** Hola para ti también, no te preocupes, con que hayas dejado un review ya estoy agradecida. Y como ya leíste, Light es el ganador, aunque B no quedo tan contento jeje si ese Ryuuzaky es todo un demonio, en ambos sentidos de la palabra, pero como el dijo, las cosas no van a quedar ahí, estate atenta. Espero que este capi te hiciera reír aunque sea un poco. Te espero para la próxima.

**Saki-Uzumaki:** si pobre Light, siempre lo estoy molestando, y Near es un osito de peluche, yo amo a este chico también, me recuerda mucho a L. Sorry por la espera, ojala esta vez no fuera tanto como la vez anterior, ya no recuerdo hace cuanto subí el capitulo anterior. Si, Light gano, si hacia que BB ganara seria todo un giro para la historia, pero igual me e arriesgado a poner a Light como príncipe, y lo mas probable es que B me este buscando para sacarme el corazón… (Miko se esconde bajo la mesa cuando ve a Ryuuzaky pasar… ya se fue) Uff eso estuvo cerca… Yo no se quien se mas sádico, Mello o Near, tal vez debería ponerlos a prueba para averiguarlo, ya se me ocurrirá algo jeje Nos vemos.

**Christine Lawliet:** que bueno que te rías, ese es el objetivo de esta historia. Near no es muy expresivo pero si lo jodes mucho no se hace esperar, y si, pobre Naomi, ella me agrada, por eso la molesto tanto jeje pero no creas que eso es todo de ella, eh? Y si, Light gano por mayoría, hasta yo vote por Light cuando debí ser imparcial, yo soy fan del LightxL, porque L debe ser el uke, siempre, no puedo verlo de otra forma, por eso en este fic lleva vestido, y nunca dejare que nada los separe, cuenta por ello, y no hace falta que me mandes a Misa y B porque ellos ya están de por si tras mi cabeza ¡gulp! Ah si! Y con lo del fic ese que estoy traduciendo ahora te digo, gracias por hacerme acordar. Que disfrutes el capi y te espero en la próxima.

Esto es todo, como extrañaba contestar los reviews, no es que no quisiera, pero el tiempo no me daba y no estaba organizada, pero ahora voy a contestarlos como solía hacerlo (sonrisa)

Un mensaje de ultimo momento (Miko vestida formalmente como si fuera a dar las noticias) Hace tiempo había avisado que estaba traduciendo un fic Crossover sobre DeathNotexFull Metal Alchemist, dije que lo iba a poner el la sección de Death Note pero termine publicándolo en la parte de los crossovers, entren en la sección anime y se van al link de cualquiera de las dos series y después van al link de la otra serie (Ej, si entran en DN le cliquean al link de crossovers con FMA, o al inversa, entienden?) igual pondré un link aquí abajo para los que quieran ir directamente sin tanto quilombo, y de paso les dejo otros links de la pagina del autor, que son dibus sobre Apatia, y quien es Apatia? Lean el fic y lo averiguaran jeje n.-

http: //www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4996185/ 1/ La_Muerte_es_solo_El_Comienzo

http: //s188. photobucket. com / albums/z205/ L_Urahara/ ?action=view¤t;=APATHY_2 . jpg

http: //s188. photobucket. com /albums/z205/ L_Urahara/ ?action=view¤t;=APATHY . jpg

Bueno, ahora si es todo, y recen porque la próxima vez tarde menos en actualizar, que y o también lo hare XD

Suerte y nos vemos.

Miko.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

Un bello día comenzaba. El solo brillante en mitad del cielo, haciendo que el clima fuera cálido.

-Diossssssss mioooooo me mueroooooo…

Y cuando digo cálido, quiero decir con una temperatura como de 60 grados centígrados, y eso a la sombra.

-¿Porque no me avisaron que había un desierto antes de llegar al castillo?! Me estoy cocinando aquí!

La cosas eran así, Light, por fin el príncipe oficial de la historia, se había puesto en camino al castillo Wammy para salvar a L, pero a unas pocas horas de caminar se encontró con un enorme desierto que se extendía al horizonte, cosa extraña porque no lo había notado cuando miraba desde aquel montecito donde se celebro los juegos de los padrinos.

Un pequeño rubio que flotaba delante de el, bebiendo una bebida refrescante de chocolate, afirmo con simpleza. -No te dijimos que había un desierto porque nunca preguntaste.

-No pregunte, eso tiene mucho sentido… ¡ARGH! ¡MALDITO ENANO DE CARA QUEMADA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-Y Light persiguió al pequeño rubio que flotaba en círculos.

-Y ahí van de nuevo esos dos, no se cansan de pelear.- Matt suspiro. Tal como se daban las cosas, Mello y Light no se agradaban, y eso aria el camino mas largo de lo esperado.

-Light, te recuerdo que puedes pedirnos todo lo que quieras que te ayude a progresar en tu misión de salvatage.-dijo en tono informativo el albino, que estaba cubierto por un sombrilla y mucha crema para el sol porque su blanca piel se quemaba con facilidad.

-Puedes deseo que me transporten al castillo inmediatamente.-deseo Light eufórico.

-Excepto eso.

-¡¿Porque no?! Por si no lo notaste, me estoy asando en mi propio jugo en este desierto infernal.

-Déjamelo a mi.-levanto Matt la mano, llamando la atención de todos, estaba usando una bata blanca tipo científico, se puso un par de lentes para leer (en vez de los googles comunes) y saco un libro que en la tapa decía "Reglas".-Las cosas son así, por reglas de "mas arriba", estamos aquí para ayudarte en tu travesía dándote cosas materiales que necesites o habilidades súper humanas, ya sabes, fuerza descomunal, supervisión de rayos X, etc, etc. Pero se nos tiene estrictamente prohibido hacer algo para mandar tu persona de un punto a otro sin tener que atravesar el espacio físico entre estos, parafraseando lo anterior, la tele-transportación, porque eso acortaría drásticamente toda la historia y sus consiguientes situaciones cómicas, trágicas y demás, y no queremos que eso pase ¿cierto?, lo que si podemos hacer es darte medios para que andes mas rápido en el camino.

-Ósea que si yo deseo algo, no se, como una cuatro por cuatro con aire acondicionado, ¿pueden hacerlo?

Es una nube de polvo rosa y estrellitas amarillas, aprecio la cuatro por cuatro que Light había descrito.

-¡Genial! De esto estaba hablando.

Light se subió y rápidamente se puso en marcha. Las cuatro criaturas (Ryuuk no había dicho nada porque no tenia ganas) se subieron. Todos disfrutaron de la fría brisa del aire acondicionado.

-¡Ah si!-exclamo Matt. -También se nos esta prohibido intervenir en asuntos del amor.

-¿Y para que quiero yo saber eso?

-Solo por las dudas, no digas después que no te avise.-y se encogió de hombros.

**--Mientras tanto…--**

Mucho mas atrás, en el bosquecillo, dos figuras atravesaban la espesa capa de follaje y vida vegetal, que por x razones se había echo mas espesa que cuando lo recordaran, la tercera figura blanca literalmente atravesaba dicha vegetación sin problemas.

-Maldita sea, otra vez el destino me esta jugando sus condenadas bromas, ¡¡¡¿pero porque a mi?!!! Yo tan bueno de mi que nunca asesine a nadie antes de lo dictado! ¡Ah pero ya veras! ¡Ya te vencí antes y también lo hare ahora! ¡Kya hahahaha!-se reía el pelinegro de camiseta negra (se la cambio porque la anterior estaba demasiado apestosa hasta para su gusto) apuntando al cielo como si con eso pudiera hablar con el destino.

-Esto… ¿como que siempre hablas contigo así no? Misa se esta empezando a asustarse.

El moreno de ojos rojos recordó que en esta ocasión venia acompañado… por una persona real fuera de su desequilibrada cabeza y no una de las tantas voces que lo incitaban a matar.-Oh… pues no se, esta es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso. Normalmente no estoy acompañado por nadie con una presencia física real fuera de mi psique…

-Eeeeeeh… Misa no entiende una sola palabra de lo que dijiste.

-Oh… olvídalo.

Misa, la bruja modelo, miro un rato al tipo, y gruño con cara de fastidio.-Mira que Misa tenga que rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a un desquiciado salido de un manicomio.

-Pues el que hables en tercera persona tampoco es algo que hace normalmente una persona racional sabes, además me estoy empezando a fastidiar de eso, si no paras me veré obligado a hacer algo al respecto.-comento tocando la navaja que escondía en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Tu no harás nada, si le tocas uno de sus cabellos dorados te matare.-exclamo Rem, protectoramente.

-Oh si, olvide a la escusa de shinigami que hace de tu guardaespaldas.

-Oh dios, que hice para tener que soportar este infierno.-Rem se tapo los ojos con una de sus zarpas.

**Volviendo con el cuarteto…**

Light cruzaba el amplio desierto en aquel vehículo mágicamente aparecido por sus padrinos mágicos temporales. Las cosas iban tranquilas, ya sabes, con alguna pelea y un rubio siendo lanzado por la ventana pero volviendo a aparecer para atacar a Light por la espalda y casi hacer que el auto rodara por una duna, pero bueno, eso no es nada que nadie no sepa. Hasta que por fin parecieron llegar al final del caluroso… ¿desierto?

-¿Pero que demonios? ¿Porque me siento como un títere en manos del caprichoso destino?

-¿No será de una caprichosa escritora?-murmuro Near, muy cerca de la verdad.

Al final de enorme desierto había un gran rio, lo que daría de resultado que no había estado cruzando un desierto sino la playa más extensa del mundo.

Light bajo y miro al paisaje. El castillo todavía se veía tan lejano como en el principio, rodeado de sus plantas espinosas y quien sabe que otras cosas mas. Suspiro cansado. "Es como si el destino quisiera separarnos… ¡Pero no me detendré! Así tenga que ir al fin del mundo y más allá para lograr mi objetivo, porque una vez que Light Yagami decide algo, ¡lo consigue! Espérame un poco mas L."- saco la foto de L (si, Light se robo la foto que le dieron al principio) la observo con detenimiento y la guardo.

-Ejem… hace como diez minutos que estas con tu monologo interno, ¿no vas a desear algo o que?- comento Mello, sacando a Light de sabrá alguien que fantasía con el moreno.

-Hmmm ya nadie le tiene a uno paciencia, pues bien. Primero que nada deseo un mapa del camino que quede hasta el castillo, ya no quiero más sobresaltos o sorpresas de índole desagradable.

Y con un unos destellos y talco para bebe, Light tuvo en sus manos un mapa. Lo abrió y lo apoyo en el suelo, y así todos miraron el resto del camino.

-Bien, tal parece que estamos aquí, en la orilla del rio…

-Uy si, y la flechita que dice "usted esta aquí" no ayudo para nada ¿verdad?-murmuro sarcástico el rubio.

-… mira que no te ahogo en el rio porque si no perdería puntos a mi favor, pero la próxima vez que me molestes no respondo por mis actos.-silencio tenebroso.-Como venia diciendo antes de ser interrumpido descaradamente… estamos a la orillas del rio, que si me guio correctamente por los dibujitos precarios (como si los hubieran dibujado un nene de cinco años) debe estar infestado de criaturas marítimas peligrosas. Luego parece haber una especie de laberinto hechos de…. ¿matorrales? Y mas allá esta la densa selva de espinas y-OH DIOS MIO QUE ES ESA COSA!

-¡¿Cual cosa?!- Se abrazaron los padrinos mágicos asustados.

-Nada, eso es lo que dice aquí "La densa selva de espinas y-OH DIOS MIO QUE ES ESA COSA!" aquí esta escrito en el mapa. ¿Ven?

-Como que deberían mandar a otro geógrafo para ponerle otro nombre menos estúpido.-dijo la neutra voz de Near.

-Y por ultimo, el profundo foso que rodea al castillo con un muy precario y viejo puente para cruzarlo. Y allí esta… El castillo de Wammy.

Se hizo un silencio solemne.

-¡Muy bien!-Light se puso de pie, enrollando el mapa.-Lo primero a lo primero, tengo que cruzar este rio… ¡Padrinos deseo una lancha ultimo modelo!

-…

-¿Padrinos?... ¡padrinos!

Mello y Matt estaban en la playa construyendo castillo de arena, mientras Near se ponía a jugar con las figuras de Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella.

-Oigan pequeños mocosos, acabo de pedir un deseo ¿no lo van a cumplir o que?

-Ay ya cállate. Mira que estamos en nuestro descanso. Espera una hora y luego te atendemos.-Mello volvió a sus asuntos, ósea enterrar a Matt hasta el cuello y luego tirarle agua salada en la cabeza.

-hmm… como dice el dicho "si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo".

Sin decir más Light comenzó a recorrer la playa, con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar un sitio para alquilar barcos. Luego de camina tres kilómetros vio un puestito. Alegremente se encamino. Al llegar encontró una simple caseta con un bote atado a un frágil palo.-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí…?-nadie contesto.-Tengo efectivo.

-¡Buenas tardes señor!-salió de improviso un tipo de pelo negro con lentes.-Disculpe que no atendiera antes, me persiguen unos malditos abogados chupasangre por una demanda que me hicieron unos tipos en una expedición pasada. Soy Mikami Teru, alquilo en único barco para cruzar el rio, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Eh… soy Yagami Light, y quisiera alquilar el bote… ¿que mas sino?

-Por supuesto Señor Light. Pero tengo que informarle que yo cobro por adelantado, asique…-Mikami extendió la mano, esperando el efectivo. Light entrecerró los ojos. El barco se veía muy viejo y varias reparaciones de segunda mano, pero parecía ser el único vehículo que le ayudaría a cruzar. Con un suspiro procedió a sacar su billetera, y plantar los preciados billetes en la mano codiciosa del alquilador de botes.

-No se arrepentirá, le aseguro que lo hare cruzar el ancho rio o moriré en el intento.

-Eh… ¿y porque te demandaron la vez anterior?

-Una serpiente marina hundió la embarcación… pero no morí de suerte jaja.

Light ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

**Varios kilómetros atrás…**

Misa, Beyond y una Rem con jaqueca terminaron de cruzar el frondoso bosque solo para encontrar la extensa planicie de arena amarilla y sol incandescente.

-…

-…

-…

-… entoncesss… ¿eres bruja no?-le miro el ojirojo a la bruja modelo.

-Pues si, tengo una maestría del octavo nivel.

-Oh, ¿entonces eres una bruja muy poderosa?

-No, me especializo en octógonos.-sonrió inocentemente.

-…- Beyond dejo caer los hombros.- ¿Pero haces hechizos no? ¿Magia?

-Oh si.

-Bien… por que no usas tu "magia" y nos llevas hasta el castillo, así le ganamos al principito y sus condenados padrinos.

-Pero que buena idea. ¿Porque no se me ocurrió algo así?

-Porque tendrías que usar esa masa gris que tienes adentro de la cabeza para que algo original se te ocurra…

-¡Oye, Misa-Misa no es estúpida!

-¡Realmente me pregunta si existe vida inteligente en ti!

Y así había sido por tres horas. Es comprensible que Rem tenga jaqueca.

-Bien, ya basta, usa tu varita o lo que sea que usan las brujas para realizar su hechizos.-termino la discusión Beyond.

-Bien, pero Misa gana.-le saco la lengua, Beyond rodo los ojos.- _Con un tris por aquí y un tris por allá, llévanos al castillo sin estallar…_

…

-No sucede nada…

-Si señor listillo… también lo note.-gruño Misa, realizo varios movimientos con distintos conjuros para llegar al castillo, pero ninguno funciono. Finalmente, en un conjuro, de la varita sale un papel de la punta. Ambos chicos leyeron el contenido.

_Estimado usuario de la magia: Sentimos informar que todo conjuro de trasportación de cuerpos vivos o animados quedan temporalmente suspendidos por fuerzas mayores (Dios) así que, por favor, use otra ruta alternativa para su viaje en forma más confortable._

_Muchas gracias por su colaboración. _

_Instituto mundial de la Magia._

-¡Mierda!-Beyond arrugo el papel, lo tiro al piso y lo piso repetidas veces, luego lo mordió y despedazo como un perro rabioso.-Bien, ya me calme… ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Además de actuar como locos de remate, no se.

Luego de un rato que los humanos pensaran sin que ninguna idea fiable se les ocurriera, Rem decidió hablar. -Podrían, no se, materializar algún vehículo que los ayude a ir mas rápido?

Se la quedaron viendo sorprendidos.-¡Pero es fantástico!-y Misa fue a abrazar a su shinigami, que se sonrojo por su acierto.

-… jeje… si ya terminamos de festejar, tenemos aun castaño que alcanzar…

**Volviendo con Light…**

En todo el rato que desperdiciamos viendo como les iban a los rivales del príncipe del cuento, Light estaba a un cuarto de camino de atravesar el peligroso rio de las peligrosas criaturas marinas.

-¡¿Y dices que es seguro?!

-¡Tan seguro como yo me llamo Alejandro Magno!

-¡Pero ese no es tu nombre!

-¡Eso es verdad!

Cabe aclarar que iban a los gritos porque el ruido de los motores sonaba tan fuerte como un tornado a la vuelta de la casa. El castaño estaba más que arrepentido de esta idea.

De pronto, justo debajo del bote, una criatura marina, una serpiente gigantesca, asomo la cabeza y bostezo. Este movimiento produjo un oleaje que saco de su curso a la endeble embarcación.

-¡Waaaaah!-exclamaron ambos hombres.- ¿Es que no tienes armas o algo para defenderte de los monstruos?

-¡Si, tengo una red!

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¡Usala!

Y Mikami le tiro la red a Light.- …dije que la usaras en el mounstruo… ¡NO EN MI!

-Ups… error de interpretación…

Pero el incoherente dialogo se vio interrumpido cuando otra horrorosa criatura se alzo del oleaje, un ser mitad serpiente gigante y mitad hombre. Orgulloso y con mirada altanera, observo a los dos chicos del frágil barquito.-Soy Higuchi, rey de las criaturas marinas de este rio, ¿que hacen ustedes tratando de cruzarlo?

-Pues…-Light miro a Teru, Teru miro a Light.-Eso… tratamos de cruzar su rio, ¿que no lo ve?

El hombre-serpiente gigante los miro confundido.-Eh… si… eso es cierto… ¡pero como se atreven! ¡Nadie lo cruza sin mi permiso!

-¿Y nos da permiso?-respondio Light rápidamente.

-Eh… claro, vayan ustedes.

-Muchas gracias. Mikami, vámonos.

-Si señor.

Higuchi miro a los humanos avanzar con lentitud.-Oh un momento… ¡malditos humanos! ¡Me engañaron! ¡ARRRRRGGGH!

Furico, el hombre-serpiente gigante hizo tal escándalo que las aguas se enturbiaron y se pusieron violentas. La pobre embarcación peleaba como podía, pero no pudo hacerle frente a una ola gigante. Light y Mikami tenían expresiones horrorizadas.

-¡WAAAAH! ¡MAMA!-grito Mikami.

La ola los cubrió, arrasaron con todo, resto del barco quedaron esparcidos. Y los humanos se hundían sin remedio hacia las profundidades.

"_¿Acaso… este es mi final?"_ pensaba Light Yagami débilmente. Cerró los ojos, cansado de pelear, dejándose hundir.

_-…Light…-_

Light escucho una voz en su cabeza.

_-… Light… no te rindas…-_

Light abrió débilmente sus ojos.

_-… Light… te estoy esperando… te necesito… se que no me abandonaras…-_

De alguna forma, esa voz le daba fuerzas. Agito los abrazos, y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. Y mientras lo hacia, una imagen de L sonriéndole apareció en su cabeza. _-…Confió en ti… Light…-_

-¡Aaaahhh!-el castaño salió violentamente del agua, inspirando y exhalando el preciado aire a sus pulmones, se quedo flotando, mirando al cielo.

-L… gracias…-sonrió. Su amado le esperaba, no podía rendirse, tenia que seguir adelante.

Observo el panorama, el oleaje se calmaba. Probablemente Higuchi pensaba que estaban muertos y se había calmado. Tendría que salir de allí antes de que notara que estaba vivo. ¿Pero como lo haría? Estaba en medio del extenso rio, ni señales de los condenados padrinos mágicos y estaba demasiado cansado como para terminar el resto del trecho nadando. Suspiro cansado. -Creo que estoy en problemas…

-¡Hola Light!

Volteo la cabeza. Con sorpresa, vio a Ryuuk saludándole tranquilamente.-Siento haber desaparecido, creo que me aburrí y me quede dormido, porque cuando me di cuenta, solo encontré a esos enanitos jugando en la arena y a ti no te veía en ninguna parte.

-Ryuuk… nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy feliz de verte…

Momentos después vemos como Light era cargado por el shinigami hasta la otra orilla.-Mas te vale que me des muchas manzanas por esto…

-Claro Ryuuk, lo que quieras… ¿eh? Me parece que ese es Mikami…

Flotando sobre una tabla, Mikami lloraba por su vida. -Perdóname Dios por estafar a tantas personas, te juro que si salgo vivo de esta, me dedicare a la abogacía y ayudare a todos los que pueda y hare un mundo justo tal como tu lo quiereees… buaaahhh…

-Ey Ryuuk, recógelo, me da pena dejarlo aquí a su suerte.-le pido al shinigami.

-Bien, pero eso te costara muchas manzanas más.

-Dime algo que no sepa…

Continuara…

Elo aqui, el tan ansiado capitulo de L Bello Durmiente. Siento la terrible demora, estaba con exámenes finales y con lo de la gripe me atraso todos los planes, pero por suerte lo escribía de apoco y recién anteayer agregué el ultimo trecho. Espero que les haya gustado, es medio larguito así que tendrán para leer un rato.

Siento no poder contestar los reviews, estoy en la maquina de un cyber porque tuve que salir temprano de mi casa, a la próxima si contestare sus preciados comentarios que hacen que todo el trabajo valga la pena.

Y la dire del foro de juego de rol de Death Note para los que quieran jugar un rato: www (punto) deathnote (punto) forum7 (punto) biz

Yo misma soy uno de los personajes, haber si adivinan cual.

Besos y abrazos, los quiere mucho

Miko


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

Finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, el cuento que debería ser contado en solo una hora o dos, se ha extendido hasta llegar a ser lo que es ahora.

La última vez podemos recordar como Light era salvado por la voz de su amado, el cual todavía esperaba dormidamente en el lejano palacio. Luego de esto, floto a la deriva por el ancho rio, cuando Ryuk su shinigami, no muy protector que digamos, llego para salvar el día para variar. Tuvo que hacer de transporte por un rato, pero no era nada que unas cuantas manzanas pudieran arreglar. Ah, y si, Mikami fue recogido en el camino también.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Light-sama por salvar mi vida!-se arrodillaba ante Light y besaba las suelas de sus zapatos, como si fuera Dios o algo parecido.

Light sudo la gota gorda ante el repentino fanatismo del ex alquilador de botes.-Si, si, claro, como no… ahora me voy, mi princesa en apuros todavía me sigue esperando.

-¿Que?-exclamo con cara de asombro.- ¡¿Ósea que usted es el tan esperado príncipe que ira al castillo de Wammy?!

-¿Es que no se nota?-se paso una mano por el pelo en pose de modelo de almanaque.

Mikami lo seguía viendo como si no lo pudiera creer.-Pero… ¿acaso no trae ningún sirviente o espíritu protector?

-Hmmm tengo a esta cosa…-señalando a Ryuk que se comía unas manzanas de un arbol como un puerco que no comió por semanas.-aunque no creo que sea muy protector que digamos.

-¿Por lo menos sabrá algún arte con algún arma o en combate?

-eh… ¿no…?

-¿Pues es que no sabe defenderse?

-… me las apaño bien con mi cerebro si es necesario… ¿porque tanta pregunta? ¿Acaso es tan peligroso el resto del trayecto?

-¿Peligroso? Esa palabra se queda corta para lo que le espera.

Una música de terror tocaba de fondo.-Eh escuchado historias de los príncipes falsos que intentaron llegar al castillo. Por supuesto, ninguno lo logro, varios fueron devorados por las criaturas del rio, yo mismo participe en algunos naufragios. Pero los pocos que lograron pasar nunca se llego a saber lo que les paso, solo que algunos se perdieron tanto tiempo en el laberinto de matorrales que perdieron la memoria o que fueron asesinados por LA COSA que se esconde en la selva de espinas…

-Creo que los padrinos olvidaron contarme esa parte…-la música tenebrosa se termino y la atmosfera de suspenso se evapora.-Pero bueno… no me queda de otra que seguir adelante. Nos vemos Mikami, suerte con tu negocio.

Light avanzo un par de pasos pero…

-¡Espere!- Mikami se agarro de los tobillos del castaño, tirándole de nariz al suelo.

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-se volteo un sangrante y furioso Light.

-Que quería decirle algo…-dijo con la mejor cara de inocente que tenia.

Light se paso un pañuelo por la cara, y un algodón en la nariz. Mikami rio nervioso pero enseguida se puso serio de nuevo.-En pago por haber salvado mi vida seré su sirviente por el resto de mi vida, lo serviré en todo lo que necesite.

-Oh, no es necesario, yo…

-Insisto, seria muy ingrato de mi parte luego de sus tan generosos actos para con mi pequeña y patética persona… ¡usted es como un dios para mí!

Light le miro sorpresa, luego con resignación. Para esto mejor lo dejaba que se ahogar en el rio… pero tal vez todavía fuera un opcion… no, pensó Light, ya estaba allí y tenía que hacerse cargo. Además por ahí podría servir como carnada si alguna criatura llegara a atacarles.-Esta bien Mikami, puedes venir, pero no te pongas meloso ni nada ¿entendido?

-¡Gracias Kami! ¡No se arrepentirá!-y el sujeto de anteojos volvió a agarrase de la pierna del castaño.

-¡¿Que te dije sobre lo de meloso?!

**Mientras… tanto…**

-Eh… ¿Mello?

-¿Si?

-¿Porque tengo la sensación de que estamos olvidando algo?

-Sera tu imaginación Matt… ¡ahora cava! ¡Necesito mas arena para que mi castillo sea más alto que el de Near!

Al costado se veía a Near construyendo un castillo de arena de cinco metros de altura.

**Mientras… unos cuantos kilómetros mas atrás…**

-¡¡¡Wiiiiii!!! ¡Que divertido!-grita Misa con la cara al viento. Gracias a la grandiosa idea de Rem, Misa había aparecido un trineo tirado por varios camellos. Ryuuzaky también miraba el amarillento paisaje, esperando ver cuando se acababa el desierto/playa.

-Ey Amane-kun, ¿no podrías haber aparecido algo mas rápido que este trasto?

-¡Si, pero Misa-Misa siempre quiso saber como se sentía Santa Claus cuando viaja!

-… como digas…

-¡¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

**Volviendo con Light Yagami****…**

Tanto Light como Ryuuk y Mikami se quedaron viendo el gran portal de entrada al laberinto de matorrales. Tan grande era que parecía echo por gigantes. Light pensó un poco y algo se le ocurrió.-Mi querido Ryuuk, que es tan buen amigo…

-¿Que quieres? Cuando eres tan amable es por quieres algo de mi.

Light frunció el ceño. -Ash, solo quería pedirte que le llevaras al otro lado de laberinto, nada más.

-Lo siento Light, pero pasa que no se me da la gana ayudarte.-El shinigami extendió las alas y sobrevoló el laberinto.- ¡Te espero del otro lado! ¡Kyahahahahaha!

-Me lleva la… como decía mi mama, nunca confíes en espíritus que acarrean la muerte.

-No se preocupe Kami, yo le defenderé hasta con mi pellejo si es necesario.- sonrió valientemente el moreno de lentes.

-… eso no me alienta tanto como crees… pero mejor entremos pronto, si oscurece y no salimos tendremos que dormir a la intemperie… malditos padrinos mágicos, nunca están cuando se los necesita.

**En la ****playa…**

-¡Atchuuh!-estornudo Mello.- Maldición, alguien debe estar hablando de mi.

Near y Matt se miraron, y luego volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Solo Mello, dándose cuanta de algo, miro a su alrededor.-Oigan, ¿en donde esta el quejoso cara de mierda? Hace rato que no anda molestando…

Silencio sepulcral…

-¡WAAAAHHH! ¡¿Perdimos al príncipe?! ¡¿Ahora que hacemos?! ¡L nos va a matar si se llega a enterar!-Mello SD corrían en círculos llorando cataratas. Pero pronto Matt le tomo de los hombros dandole un soberano sopapo.- ¡Tranquilízate Mello! ¡Entrar en pánico no nos ayudara en nada!

-Oh si, tienes razón Mat-_¡PAFF!_

-¡Te digo que te tranquilices Mello! ¡Por Dios!-el pelirrojo le siguió dando sopapos a los cachetes de Mello.

A la siguiente escena, Matt yacía enterrado de cabeza en la arena, con Mello pegándole con una pala a lo poco que asomaba de cuerpo.-¡Maldito hijo de tu -BEEEP-¡ ¡¿Quién demonios te da el derecho a golpearme?!

-Eh, Mello…-Near le toco el hombro.

-Y tú que cabeza de cotonete, ¡más te vale que sea algo importante!

Near asintió, señalando a un costado. A lo lejos llegaron los sonidos de animales corriendo. Near y Mello se escondieron en una duna, con sorpresa viendo que dos personas bajaban de un trineo tirado por camellos. Eran una chica rubia muy roja y un moreno de ojos rojos.

-Rayos, son el sicópata y la bruja.-murmuro Mello.

-Probablemente estén tras Light, aunque no comprendo porque la Bruja Misa esta aquí también.-comento Near.

-¿Eso que importa ahora? Tenemos que ir a avisarle al idiota que no es el único tras L. Vamos…

Mientras, Misa lloriqueaba por su piel enrojecida.- ¡Buaaah! ¡Me duele mi pielcita!

-Misa, te dije que te pusieras protector solar porque el sol estaba fuerte.-Rem le pasaba crema a la espalda de la rubia.

-Pero es que estaba tan lindo que no me lo pareció, ¡Buaaaahhh!

Ryuuzaky tenia una cara aburrida en la… bueno, ustedes entienden. Exploro la zona, se agacho llevándose las rodillas al pecho en una posición muy conocida por todos. En su cabeza analizaba la situación actual, y los planes para el futuro. Oh si, muy pronto se encargaría del carita de ángel ese, lo haría sufrir como nuca, mas tarde iría por su adorado L. Desde hacia mucho que fantaseaba con el, y tenia pensado cumplir sus mas eróticas y desquiciadas fantasías, si señor. Jejejejejehhh… Un hilo de sangre le goteaba por la nariz cuando, a lo lejos, pudo divisar las tres pequeñas formas de los padrinos, dos de ellos llevando de los pies al tercero inconsciente. Se levanto rapidamente, encarando a la adolorida bruja-modelo.-Amane-kun, ¿ya terminaste con tus tontos tratamientos de la piel? Los malditos padrinos nos vieron y fueron a avisarle al pelos lindos del príncipe…

-¡¡¡HAYYY!!! ¡¿Verdad que los tiene lindos?! Yo pensé que era la única que lo pensaba. Mi amado Light, la luz de mis ojos, la razón de mi existir. Solo espérame un poco mas que Misa-Misa te salvara del mayor error de la naturaleza.-se ve a Misa rezando a un foto tamaño poster de Light de vaya a saber uno cuando lo saco.

-… esta mujer esta loca… nadie se compara contigo, mi Lawlipop.-y el otro obsesionado comenzó a besar una foto de Elle que tampoco sabemos de donde la saco.

_2 horas después…_

Ambos adolecentes seguían con lo que dijimos el párrafo anterior. Y Rem ya ni sabia de donde saco la paciencia para esperarlos y la increíble estupidez de su parte por creer que terminarían en algún momento.-… esto… ¿no que estábamos en una especie de carrera?

Ambos despegaron los ojos de las fotos de sus ídolos.-Es verdad… ¿y que era lo que teníamos que hacer ahora, Ryuuzaky-kun?

-… se me olvido… ¡argh!-de la nada, al ojirrojo le cayo un ladrillo en la cabeza dejándolo K.O. Misa tomo el ladrillo, el que tenia un papel atado. El papel decía.

_¡__Ayase visto tamaña estupidez e irresponsabilidad! Crucen el rio y persigan a los objetos de sus obsesiones, ¡así la historia no se estanca! Atte. El/La mas alto/a._

-Oh vaya, el que haya escrito esto sabe todo sobre nosotros… ¡Pervertido acosador! ¡Deja de espiar a Misa-Misa!

Otro ladrillo cayo en la cabeza de Beyond que apenas se levantaba recuperado.

_¿__Pervertido? ¿Yo?_

-¿Realmente así falta que contestara con eso?-Rem pregunto amargada.-Misa, por favor, convoca algún barco para cruzar el rio, mientras mas rápido terminemos con este manicomio mas pronto podre volver a casa para leer mi colección de doujins yaoi.

-Uy no sabía que te gustaba el yaoi Rem-san… pero tienes razón, debo llegar con mi amorcito antes de cometa el mayor error de su vida. Bibidi Babidi Bu que aparezca una lancha eh no se que con que mas puede rimar…

Con el conjuro, bastante trucho si me permiten opinar, apareció una lancha en el agua. Misa subió de un salto, y Rem cargo al noqueado sicótico encubierto. Como todos adivinaran… a vamos, hagan el intento ¿no? Bueno, si no lo hacen no se preocupen, yo también soy floja con las adivinanzas y miro enseguida la solución… como veía diciendo, Rem tomo el mando del vehículo ya que Misa probablemente la estrellaría contra el agua estúpidamente. Luego de un rato, en cinco minutos recorrieron lo que a Light le había tomado una hora en cruzar. Pero sorpresivamente, chocaron contra la cabeza de un ser marítimo que salía a ver si había volado algún cerdo o una vaca para salir de la rutina.

-¡ARGH! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡¿Quien osa molestar al gran Higuchi, rey de los monstruos marinos?!-La criatura mitad hombre, mitad criatura marina emergió en toda su malignidad… otra vez. Contemplo la lancha con sus ocupantes, hasta que se topo con la bruja Misa.-Oh, pero que linda chica, ¿como te llamas? ¿Eres soltera de casualidad?

Misa se levanto y le apunto con el dedo, índice por si pensaban que era el del medio mal pensados.- ¡Soy Misa Amane, la famosa bruja modelo, y si, soy soltera, pero no por mucho porque atrapare al amor de mi vida y viviremos felices reinando y haciendo maldades en el mundo!

-Pues estas de suerte, por que yo soy el amor de tu vida. ¡Serás mi esposa y reinaremos sobre el resto de los miserables mortales! ¡Jajaja!-Higuchi atrapo a la pobre rubia en su mano, dispuesto a darle un muy húmedo y horrible beso.

-¡Guacala! ¡Aleja tus babosos labios de lagartija de mi cara!-intentaba salir de los pegajosos dedos del monstruo pero eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Deja en paz a Misa! ¡Tu cosa repulsiva!-Rem trato de ayudar a abrir aunque fuera dedo pero tampoco lo logro.

-¡Wahahahaha! ¡Ninguna mujer puede resistir los encantos de Higuchi! ¡Wahahahahhh!… ¡Aaaaarrrgghh!-de pronto soltó a Misa, la cual fue atrapada por Rem, y se llevo las manos al pecho, dejándose caer en las profundidades del rio.

-Eso fue extraño, ¿que le habrá pasado?-se pregunto la bruja siendo puesta de vuelta a salvo en la lancha. Se dio vuelta, encontrando a Ryuuzaky hecho una bolita, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno de tapas negras.-Oye, eso se parece mucho a mí… ¡aaaah! ¡Mi Death Note! ¡Dámela!-de un manoton le quito la mortal libreta.- ¡¿De donde la sacaste?!

-Podrías haberte esforzado en esconderla, estaba allí entre tus múltiples productos para cubrir tus defectos faciales.

_¡__PAAFFF!_

-Creo que eso me lo merecía.-afirmo con la marca de una mano en su inflada mejilla.

-Y bien merecido te lo tenias.-afirmo sacando humo de las orejas.-Ahora vamos Rem, ¡a alcanzar a mi amorcito!-ordeno la chica rubia, sin notar la macabra sonrisita que hacia Beyond.

-Si, si, llévame hasta el castillo, pobre tonta.-susurro para si Ryuuzaky.

-¿Que dijiste?-le miro Rem con los brazos cruzados, con esa mirada de madre protectora.

-Eh… que, que lleva hasta el casquillo la… la pobre bronca…

-¿Que?

-No nada, es solo una canción que escuche en la radio.-sudo la gota gorda.

-Ah…-Rem le miro con cara de "¿Y este que mugres de música escucha?" y volvió a dirigir la lancha. -Uff, eso estuvo cerca… nota mental, cuidarse de "mama osa".-se recordó Beyond dejándose caer en el piso de la cubierta.

**Volviendo con el protagonista del cue****nto…**

Con Light, digamos que las cosas iban relativamente bien, solo era perseguido por un par de grifos y un golem de piedra, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de adonde estaba dentro del laberinto. Y se preguntaran en que le iba bien a Light, pues, por lo menos no estaba muerto, ¿no creen que eso sea bueno?

Light y Mikami quedaron atrapados en una esquina.-Oh Dios, ¡¿Que hago?! ¡¿Que hago?!

-No se preocupe Kami, yo me sacrificare por usted.- Mikami dio un paso adelante.-Escuchen horrendas criaturas, dejen a mi amo en paz, ¡tómenme a mi!

-hmmm… bueno.-gruñeron las criaturas llevándose a Mikami.

-Oh vaya, pobre Mikami, lo van a azar y hacer pedacitos… nunca te olvidare…-un momento de silencio por el sacrificio de Teru Mikami……………

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora a encontrar la salida!-Olvidando el sacrificio de Mikami, Light retomo su camino por el laberinto.

Lejos de allí, en el castillo Wammy, L, que se había dedicado a dormir pacíficamente durante toda la aventura, de pronto sus sueños comenzaron a volverse pesadillas.

L danzaba a son de la suave música con su desconocido enmascarado. Se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo. Su sonrisa nunca abandonaba su cara. Podría permanecer toda la eternidad bailando con su querido enmascarado. Se abrazo a el y apoyo en su cálido pecho. No podía ser más feliz.

Pero la música repentinamente, se apago… y todo se volvió oscuro.

-¿Que… que sucede? … tengo miedo…

-No lo se.- respondió el enmascarado.-Pero yo te protegeré.-le abrazo protectoramente.

La oscuridad se volvió mas profunda que ya ni siquiera podía ver el hombre a su lado. Se aferro más a su cuerpo. Pero sintió un tirón, siendo separado de su amado.- ¡No!-grito.

Cayó al suelo. No podía ver ni sentir nada. Por mucho que extendiera sus manos, no había nada a su alcance. Entonces, fue cuando los vio. Unos ojos, unos brillantes ojos del color de la sangre.

-Nadie te va a salvar ahora. Mi querida… presa!

Continuara…

Jeje ya va tiempo que no actualizaba lo siento, mi super-inspiración se fue de volando de mi cerebro y yo quede como muerta XDDD además ando ocupada desde que descubrí la cantidad de mangas que podía descargar del internet XD ando bajando el de Gravitation y Excel Saga, haber si este ultimo me ayuda a seguir con mi otro fic, Light Saga. No lo abandone, me falta poco para terminar el tercer capi. Créanme, lleva tiempo juntar tantas tonterías en mi cabeza para luego ponerlas en la computadora XD

También ando con dos proyectos en la cabeza, y la verdad son bastante grandecitos los dos son crossovers. Uno entre Death Note y FullMetal Alchemist, no es la traducción, es uno original mío, y el otro es un multicrossover; no se si habrán oído por ahí el juego Jump Ultimate Stars, un juego de peleas donde participan varias series de la Jump; mi fic es medio con ese estilo, le saque la trama principal pero le voy a agregar un par de series que no aparecen y otras novedades. Si alguien quisiera ayudarme en algo o hacer el fic conmigo, yo acepto n.n

Les dejo mi Messenger para que puedan conectarme si quieren, es: Salomeyo999 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

Normalmente me conecto a la tarde, desde la cinco o seis, horario argentina n.n

Es todo, lamento no contestar reviews, prometo que a la próxima lo hare, es que ando con falta de tiempo, y apenas me dio para las correcciones nnU Suerte, y ojala les gustara el capitulo. Ya falta poco para el final. Le doy cinco capis más y se termina el fic.

Adivinen cual será el final, el que se acerque mas a mi final, yo… le regalo un fic de la pareja que quiera. Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri, lo que quieran, si quieren lemon, yo se los hago n.n

Nos vemos.

Miko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **La bella durmiente y el príncipe azul, versión Death Note. Si lo se, no es un buen resumen…

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

-¡Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de L Bello Durmiente!.-anuncio Takada con un collarín ortopédico.-Seguramente se preguntaran porque estoy de relatora en este capitulo. La razón es porque yo, mi bella persona, el otro día, cuando volvía de un importante viaje de negocios, tuve la desgracia de compartir el taxi con la autora del fic y por equis razón (Miko se puso a pelearse con el conductor por quien era el personaje mas popular en YYH) e inevitablemente chocamos contra un muro.

Pero creo que ustedes no están para escuchar la historia de mi pobre y conmovedora vida. La autora esta bien, solo se rompió todos los huesos del cuerpo y tiene que guardar reposo por, digamos, un año. Así que desde este capitulo hasta el final seré la relatora oficial.

Veamos… en el ultimo capitulo, mi adorado Light quedo perdido en el laberinto de matorrales, mientras que mi enemiga mortal, Misa, con su muy tétrico y muy sociópata compinche le pisanban los talones.

Mientras tantos, los irresponsables padrinos buscaban a Light.

-¡Mierda! ¡Yo decía que había que poner una maldita correa para no perderlo! Pero no, la pelusa aquí decidió que no le claváramos un chip en su enorme cabeza hinchada por su monstruoso ego, ¡porque seria inhumano!

-Mello, gritar no resuelve nada…

-¡No! ¡pero me hace sentir mucho mejor!-dicho esto desenvolvió una tableta de chocolate.- Además de mi precioso chocolate, claro esta.

Matt se mantuvo silencioso, porque es muy dificultoso opinar sobre algo cuando se esta inconsciente. Si mas remedio, Mello y Near siguieron explorando la zona boscosa porque no podían encontrar el laberinto.

Y hablando del laberinto, más específicamente, en la mitad de este, el tan guapo y adorado Light buscaba la salida que lo llevara un paso más cerca de cumplir sus sueños de amor. ¡Oh pero que romántico!

-Veamos, ya fui por ahí, gracias a estas fechas que marque en el suelo. Solo espero que esta vez este camino me lleve a la salida, llevo ya dos días aquí, y me estoy muriendo de hambre…-suspiro el castaño, con las mejillas algo hundidas y una mirada más de muerto que de vivo.

Utilizando el no muy conocido método (aunque no se si muy confiable) de llevar una mano pegada a la pared para no perderse, por fin, termino el ultimo tramo del gigantesco laberinto vegetal. Con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción dio unos pasos fuera, se tiro al piso y comenzó a besarlo.-Gracias diosito, gracias…

De un árbol descendió una sombra, que a esta alturas todos sabemos que se trataba de Ryuuk saltando de un manzano, con no muchas manzanas a un vistazo mas cercano.-Light, que gusto, ya me empezaba a aburrir, hasta estuve considerando seriamente en si escribir o no tu nombre en mi cuaderno.

-Oh… pues gracias por no hacerlo.

-De nada.

-Eso era un sarcasmo.

-… lo sabia.

Un rato de silencio. Luego Light se puso de pie como pudo.-Pues bien, ¡a continuar a por la princesa! ¡L voy por ti…!-pero al dar el primer paso cayo al piso. Ryuuk lo miro, y reviso su Death Note para asegurar sino había escrito su nombre por error.

-Nop. Solo tengo el nombre del viejo que traía un carro con manzanas. Light, ¿estas bien?-hizo la pregunta obvia al pobre tipo en el suelo.

-Tu que crees… estuve dos días sin comer ni beber nada… por lo que mas quieras, dame aunque sea una de tus manzanas…-le suplico tratando de agarrarle una pierna al espectro.

-¡Nooo! Solo me quedan una docena de ellas, ya les puse nombres y todo. Mira, esta es Manzanita, hermana de Manza, la cual se peleo con Apl porque lo estaba engañando con Ap. A si los vieras, las discusiones que tenían eran tan grandes que tuve que comerme a Apl para que quedaran en paz…

-¡¿Que me importan las condenadas relaciones entre frutas!? ¡Dame una manzana o me muero!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Homicida de manzanas! ¡Manzana mutilador! ¡Policía!

Un disturbio, como de gente festejando alegremente, se escuchaba en el laberinto. Al rato, por la salida de este, un montón de criaturas fantásticas salían con gorritos de fiesta tirando confeti por todos lados.-Muchas gracias por invitarme a su fiesta y acompañarme hasta la salida. Me divertí como nunca.- Mikami se despidió de las criaturas, que daban la media vuelta, volviendo a su casa. Traía un gorrito fiestero y una cornetita.

-¡Oh Kami! Que gusto, no sabe de lo que se perdió, resulta que las criaturas no querían comernos, sino llevarnos a festejar el cumpleaños del minotauro, hubo fiesta, baile, juegos, y mucha comida… eh, Kami, ¿porque me mira de esa forma?

Luego de media hora de Light corriendo a Mikami como si fuera la causa de todas sus desgracias, lo cual era erróneo, porque ese era Ryuuk. Pero, por suerte, Mikami traía algunas sobras de la fiesta, lo que devolvieron las energías al moribundo Light.

-¡Estoy vivo otra vez! No se como agradecértelo Mikami.

-No es nada mi señor. Yo vivo para servirle.-se entrelazo los dedos de las manos, con una mirada brillante de emoción hacia Light. Este se sintió muy perturbado por esa mirada. -Biiiiien… ¡creo que mejor me voy!

Inmediatamente Light tomo carrera al ultimo obstáculo que lo separaba del castillo, con Mikamai detrás de el, a gritos de que no fuera tan rápido, y unas risas de Ryuuk sobre lo hilarantes que eran los seres humanos.

Light corrió y corrió un buen rato. Con su pecho moviéndose atléticamente, con el sudor empapándole la frente, con una respiración agitada, con ese cálido aliento escapando por su tan hermosa y perfecta boca… (De pronto le tiraron un libro a la cabeza de Takada)… ¡¿Bueno que?! ¡Que una no puede recrearse la pupila sin que la molesten! Argh, como sea… Light corrió con los dos raros detrás suyo hasta que noto un cartel en medio del camino, la vegetación alrededor, que había consistido en varios arboles y arbustos, de repente se detenía dejando un monte verde despejado. Allí se alzaba el solitario cartel. Light lo miro con mirada analítica. –Quien sea que lo haya escrito debió asustarse en la mitad.

El letrero rezaba "La densa selva de espinas y-OH DIOS MIO QUE ES ESA COSA!", las letras en mayúsculas estaban escrita de forma horrible por el apuro del tipo por escapar de allí.

-¡No se preocupe mi amo! ¡Yo lo defenderé con mi vida!-grito Mikami apareciendo de repente al lado de Light.

-… en este momento, el que me da mas miedo eres tu.-murmuro para si mismo.

Al avanzar, lograron ver un poco más lejos, como se formaba, precisamente, una densa selva, con gran variedad de plantas tropicales, pero, lo que la diferenciaba de todos las demás, era la peculiaridad de poseer largas y, por lo que se veía al ojo, filosas espinas.

-Wow plantas transgénicas, aparentemente tenían un gran interés en proteger a la princesa de todos, ¿no le parece extraño amo?-murmuro Mikami.

Y era cierto, Light tan bien lo había notado. Había algo raro en todo esto. Porque razón los padrinos se habian esforzado tanto en poner tantas trampas y obstáculos a lo largo del camino. Aquí pasaba algo más, no solo para proteger a L, quizás… quizás…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando, a lo lejos, en la selva, se escucho un alarido espeluznantes, no parecía humano. Al terminar el grito, Light y Mikami se abrazaban temblando hasta los huesos.

-Kami, ¿realmente es necesario que rescate a la princesa…?

-Esto… creo que tal vez tenga razón.-Light, corriéndose a un costado dejando caer a Mikami, se dio media vuelta. No quería morir a manos de la cosa que hubiera allí, después de todo, el no era un héroe, ni un príncipe, solo era un chico de inteligencia superior a lo normal que había ganado un concurso tonto. Además con su inteligencia y sentido común, no era tan estúpido como los caballeros que se tiraban a la muerte por un ideal. Este no era un juego para el.

"Light-kun…"

Una voz sonó en su cabeza, acaso… si, 'era la voz que le había hablado cuando casi se ahogaba en el rio!

"Light-kun… te necesito… se que tu vendrás por mi, ¿verdad?..."

-Pero yo… no soy un fuerte héroe o un valiente caballero, solo soy un estudiante común. Yo… yo no puedo hacerlo.-contesto, sin poder evitar que un toque de tristeza y decepción para si mismo tiñeran sus palabras. Alzo la vista, y un brillo lo deslumbro.

"No seas tonto… valiente no significa que una persona no tenga miedo a nada… sino que sabiendo los peligros aun así se arriesga a enfrentarlos para ayudar a los que lo necesitan…"

Light abrió de repente los ojos, notando que estaba en aquel montecito, dando la espalda a la densa selva de… blablabla.

Su amado le había hablado otra vez. L realmente confiaba en que el vendría a rescatarlo. Y, demonios!, no lo decepcionaría!

-¡Vamos Mikami! ¡Al castillo!

-¡Si Kami-sama!

Ryuuk se quedo allí extrañado.-Como que hubo una luz rara en el cielo hace un rato ¿o no…? ¡Waaah! ¡La luz fantasma! ¡Light no me dejes solo!-y allí fue Ryuuk también.

Unos cuantos kilómetros detrás de Light…

Misa, Ryuuzaky y Rem estaban a la entrada del laberinto. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando. Cada uno perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.

-"Hmmm a ver. ¿Que lápiz labial debería usar cuando me encuentre con Light? ¿Rojo pasión, Rosa amor o Negro erótica? Bah, no importa cual use, porque en cuanto Light me vea, mi belleza lo dejara completamente anonado! ¡Jaja Misa-Misa ganara si!"-pensaba la rubia chica, viéndose a si misma dándose porras mientras otra Misa le daba un beso a un imaginario Light.

-"Dios, ¿esta chica tiene que pensar a gritos o que? Hasta aquí puedo escucharla con sus bobas fantasías, pero debo tener un poco de paciencia, solo un poco más. Ya casi veo el castillo, y cuando llegue… ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡A eliminar lo que sobra!"-Beyond se relamía los labios, casi saboreando su futura victoria.

-"… ¿se supone que debo pensar algo? No entiendo como pase de ser una aterradora shinigami a ser la niñera de estos dos humanos. A este paso, voy a morir sola, vieja y amargada de la vida…"-Rem solo suspiro con tristeza.

-¡Muy bien, el equipo Misa-Misa atravesara este laberinto y por fin podre encontrarme con mi amado Light! ¡Si!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cuando decidimos que nos llamaríamos el equipo Misa-Misa?!-aulló bastante cabreado Ryuuzaky. Esa chica se tomaba muchas libertades con el.-De cualquier forma, este equipo se llamara el equipo del incomparable Ryuuzaky!

-¡Equipo Misa-Misa suena mejor! ¡Además yo soy la líder!

-¡Equipo del incomparable Ryuuzaky es mas genial! ¡Y el líder no debería ser alguien que tenga la capacidad de razonamiento de un niño de cinco años!

-¡¿Estas llamando a Misa tonta?!

-¡¿Oh pero como te diste cuenta?!

-GRRRRRRR

-GRRRRRRR

Ambos chocaron sus frentes, mirándose con profundo odio. Rem solo suspiro, a estas alturas ¿que caso tenia hacer algo?

Y, cortando con los freaks, volvemos con el fantástico y superasombroso de Light. Quien es estos momentos, con la ayuda inestimable de Mikami, atravesaba con gran eficiencia las plantas espinosas.

-¡Auch! ¡Ay! ¡Ah!-chillaba Mikami, el que era sostenido de los pies por Light que lo usaba de garrote humano para hacerse camino.

-Tranquilo Mikami, solo faltan unos… mmm- hojeo su (no) confiable mapa.-diez kilómetros de camino espinoso para llegar al castillo.

-¡No se preocupe por mi señor! ¡Seré tan fuerte como el acero solo por usted!... cof cof… creo que se me perforo un pulmón.

Fue un camino arduo, doloroso y sangriento… al menos para el exaquilador de botes. Pero, llegando más o menos a la mitad, extrañamente, había un camino despejado por el que se podía pasar sin salir lastimado. Light, como el caballero que era, soltó a Mikami, continuando por el camino solo (obviando a Ryuuk porque el no hacia nada para ayudar). El castaño rápidamente se pregunto porque había un camino así. ¿Quien lo habría echo? ¿Acaso había algo allí, acechándolos?

Por desgracia, antes de poder siquiera contestar sus propias preguntas, algo grande, musculoso y recubierto con follaje, salto a sus espaldas.

-¡WAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!

El rugido se escucho por toda la selva. Y luego, nada.

…

-Brrr que escalofrió.-Mello se abrazo a si mismo.

Los padrinos mágicos, Mello, Near y un recién despierto Matt escucharon a los lejos el rugido de la bestia. Por alguna razón, a todos les dio mala espina.

-Chicos, esto me da mala espina… ¿auch! Gracias Near.

-De nada Matt-contesto el albino sacándole la mala espina de dedo.-Pienso que lo mejor será encontrar el origen del rugido. Tengo la corazonada de que esta relacionado con Yagami-kun.

-¿A si? ¿Y de donde sacas esa corazonada?

-Si leyeras lo que dice ocho párrafos mas arriba de nosotros lo entenderías.- Near señalo al texto arriba de ellos. El rubio y el castaño lo releyeron, ahora si prestando atención.

-¡Oh mierda!.-Mello se apretó los cachetes.-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Si se comen al tarado nos quedamos sin historia! ¡Muevan el culo de una puta vez y corran!

Sin dar tiempo a nadie, Mello, de tamaño normal, agarro de una pata y del cuello del piyama a los otros dos padrinos aun en SD. Corrió a velocidad supersónica, arrastrando todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, arboles, piedras, algún venado despistado, ¿un gnomo?, hasta que llego a la espinosa selva. Solo encontraron a un inconsciente Mikami, lleno de arañazos y sangrando por las espinas en su cuerpo.-A...ayuda…-suplico.

-¿Y tu quien eres? Nadie nos aviso que serias parte de la historia.-Murmuro Matt todavía de cabeza.

-Mi señor… Light necesita ayuda…

-Bien. Dinos donde esta, y quizás hagamos algo para salvar su maldito trasero.-gruño Mello.

-El… se fue…

-¡Ya habla de una condenada vez! ¡No tengo todo el día!

-Oye, ten más modales con un moribundo ¿no?- y Mikami estiro la pata.

Pero gracias a que los padrinos doblaron algunas leyes de la naturaleza, recompusieron su cuerpo y le devolvieron el alma.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Esto vivo de vuelta-errrk! ¡SAKUJO! ¡SAKUJO!-comenzó a gritar como un loco con síndrome de Turek.

-Si, pero traer a la vida a los muertos acarrea ciertos desperfectos.-informo, el siempre servicial de Near.

Al rato, los cuatro vagaban, encabezados por Mikami, cada tanto gritando sakujo inintencionalmente. Llegaron al pequeño claro en el que el "príncipe" Light había desaparecido misteriosamente. Mello se tropezó con algo, y lo levanto. -Hmm una lata de fijador en aerosol… el bastardo no debe estar muy lejos, solo debemos seguir investigandooooooooooh!

El alargamiento de la última palabra quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que Mello había sido izado unos cinco metros en el aire por una trampa escondida.

-'Mello!- su siempre fiel perro-digo amigo, Matt, salió a su rescate. Pero su intento de salvamento se vio frustrado cuando noto que el suelo debajo de él se volvió menos denso que el aire, provocándole que cayera a un pozo estrepitosamente.

-¿Porque tengo la sensación de algo malo esta pasando?-señalo lo obvio Mikami, con su cerebro apenas funcionando a la mitad de su capacidad a causa de ser revivido hace quince minutos. El albino, ignorando olímpicamente las groserías de Mello y los gemidos de Matt, investigaba pacientemente el suelo, buscando algunas pistas.

Cuando de pronto (obvia frase de suspenso y sorpresa) una enorme criatura salió aullando desde la espesura, plantándose frente a Near, quien detrás suyo se aferraba un histérico Mikami.

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!! ¡¡¡ES LA COSA!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!!! Bueno, yo por segunda vez…

-Tranquilícese, Señor Mikami, no vamos a morir.- sonó la muy tranquila voz del albino, enrulándose un mechón.

-¡¿Que no vamos a morir?! ¡Es que no ves a la horrenda criatura que no amenaza con su arma!-Mello pataleaba, tratando de apuntarle a la soga que lo mantenía en el aire. La cosa se encamino hacia el, lo que lo puso aun mas nervioso.-¡Aleja tu jodido trasero de mi! ¡Estoy armado! AAAAHHH!!!

…

…

…

-¡Ah! Que bueno que llegaron.-saludo Light desde la fogata.

La cosa traía cargando a Matt y Mello inconscientes, mientras Near y Mikami lo seguía detrás. La cosa dejo a los dos padrinos en el suelo, suspirando cansado.-Cielos, si que causo impresión en la gente.

-Ey, ya era hora de que volvieran ¿no? tuve que hacer la mitad del camino yo solo, ¿no que me iban a proteger?-renegó Light a Near, que se había sentado frente a la fogata.

-Si a Yagami-kun le disgusta tanto nuestros servicios, lo mejor seria que siguiera solo el resto del camino.

-Hmmpf.-Light se cruzo de brazos molesto. Ryuuk solo se rio sobre su hombro.-Ahora si te agarro.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Se encuentra bien! ¡Que felicidaaaaSAKUJO! SAKUJO!-Mikami estaba aferrado a la pierna de su señor, radiante de felicidad.

-… no voy a peguntar… ¿Y como les fue en el camino? A lo lejos escuche a Mello gritar como niñita jeje.-dijo Light.

-Supongo que bien. Matt quedo noqueado cuando se cayó a un pozo escondido, y Mello grito hasta el desmayo pensado que se lo iban a comer. Yo rápidamente deduje, por las pisadas en el suelo en forma de hombre, que el monstruo no era más que un hombre muy desalineado, por lo que no representaba un peligro tan grande.-hizo muestra de gran intelecto y presunción, Near.

-Yo hice el mismo razonamiento.-contesto Light.-Pero este hombre no es un hombre cualquiera. Podrías presentarte a mis compañeros, por favor.

-C-claro.-la cosa, hasta ahora callada, hizo una reverencia, llevándose una mano a la nuca.-Soy Mogi, el guardaespaldas de L, hace ya como ocho años.

-Yo iba acompañando a la princesa, aquel día en que la maldición sucedió, pero yo me había alejado porque creí haber escuchado a alguien entre los arbustos, que resulto ser una ardilla, pero para cuando lo descubrí, me encontraba a kilómetros del castillo. Cuando llegue encontré a todos dormidos. Entonces supe que solo me restaba esperar a que llegara el príncipe elegido para deshacer esta horrible maldición!-

Light sonrió con cara de "Sip, yo soy ese elegido". Mogi continúo su relato.

-Pro como el reino estaba de piedra, tuve que venir a vivir aquí, sobreviviendo en la naturaleza, cazando lo que fuera comestible, y espantando a todos los ladrones que intentaran robar los tesoros del reino. Ocho años estuve esperando, ¡y por fin el elegido ha llegado! ¡Por favor Príncipe Light, salve a la princesa y nuestro reino!-se tiro a los pies de Light, suplicando.

-Ya ya, no hace falta tanto alago.-dijo humildemente nuestro fantástico, genial, fabuloso, atractivo, inteligente… (Insértese como veinte adjetivos más) de Light.-Claro que salvare a la princesa L, ¡de eso no hay duda!-detrás de Light había un fondo de colores brillantes, y explosiones, dando mas fuerza a las palabras. Mikami y Mogi lloraron de emoción.

-Ejem, tengo una pregunta.-corto Near con tanto discurso emotivo.-¿Realmente hacia falta que gritaras como una bestia enloquecida?

-Bueno, es que es esta selva de espinos me ando clavando espinas en mis pobres pies a cada rato jeje.

Todos cayeron estilo anime.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una buena siesta, una buena ducha y acicalada para Mogi, los seis humanos y el shinigami retomaron el camino hacia el castillo.

"Tranquilo L, ya estoy llegando, solo espera un poco mas" se dijo Light a si mismo.

Una sombra furtiva paso por su lado, pero solo Ryuuk la noto. -Jejeje la cosa se pone cada vez más interesante…

Continuara…

¡¡¡POR FIIIIIIIIN!!! ¡¡¡El decimo capitulo de esta espectacular fic!!!

Créanme que cuando lo empecé, nunca creía que seria tan largo. Pero ya falta poco para el final, como mucho le doy tres o cuatro capítulos mas, y el final ya lo tengo mas o menos planeado, pero lo que me complica es el medio XD eso lo voy improvisando jajaja

Y no me olvide del pobre Mogi, apenas tuvo una breve mención en el primer capitulo, ¿lo recuerdan? Me parece que no jajaja El era la cosa que espantaba a todos, pobre, pincharse los dedos de los pies a cada rato debe ser horrible, pero el tipo es duro como piedra.

¿Pero que seria esa sombra al final? Ooooooh esto se pone cada vez mas… novelesco XDDD este fic ya parece a esas novelas de la tarde, a cada rato salgo con alguna huevada jajaja pero así me sale, no intento hacer una obra del renacimiento o algo que alimente el capital cultural XD, solo es un mero fic para pasar el rato en días de lluvias jeje Solo espero que les guste y les cause gracia, si alguna parte les parece mal o algo, no duden en decirme, ya que este fic, que aunque es por diversión personal, me importa mucho que a los lectores les guste y se diviertan con el. Para esos están los reviews, que significa "critica" en ingles ¿lo sabían?

Posdata, síndrome de Turek (no se si es con 'c' o 'k') es una enfermedad en la que la persona se pone a gritar groserías a cada rato sin control, como si fuera una especia de tic nervioso. En algunas películas usan esto para hacer chistes.

Espero sus criticas, y deséenme suerte para los exámenes.

See you later.

Miko.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque lo dudo mucho

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Por fin! Luego de cuatro penosos capítulos, Light llega hasta el castillo de su amad… de su amor. Pero, que es eso? Es ahora cuando Comienza la verdadera batalla!

**Advertencias:** OOC de parte de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, absurdos, momentos de total incoherencia, etc. y algo de shounen ai, pero muy leve y nada explicito.

ººººº

El día era bello y soleado (insértese imagen de un sol quemando a toda maquina), las aves trinaban su bello canto (insértese imagen de un pajarraco gritando como suegra irritable) y las cosas no podían irle mejor al bello, inteligente y guapo príncipe Light (insértese imagen de Light y compañía arrastrándose como gusanos).

-Si alguien me hace el favor de matar a la relatora, se lo agradecería mucho…-murmuro lúgubremente el apuesto príncipe.

Lo que sucedía era que estaban de mal humor porque no habían desayunado nada, si tomamos por un buen desayuno nutritivo puras barras de chocolate con chocolate caliente, y Mello se negaba a hacer aparecer otra cosa.

Pero lo importaba era que, luego de un rato de caminata, el "príncipe", sus dos vasallos y las cuatro criaturas místicas salieron de la jungla. Y ante ellos había un bonito campo verde, sereno y para nada peligroso, un lugar donde uno se tiraría a dormir plácidamente bajo tan cálido cielo.

-Aaaah… finalmente podre terminar mi travesía en calma sin que nada me este persiguiendo, y conseguir a mi princesa, y yo la besare, y ella despertara, y nos miraremos y todo será taaan perfecto y…

-Y ya le cortas con tus condenadas fantasías si no quieres que te acribille a balazos.-Mello ya estaba cargando su gran magnum para ocasiones fastidiosas.

-Ya Mello, déjalo soñar, luego de tantos problemas, creo que se merece un final feliz, por esta vez.-concilio Near, extrañamente importándole la vida de otra persona que no fuera él.

-Si claro, final feliz blablabla…

Y todo habría sido tan perfecto como Light lo habría imaginado de no ser por…

_¡¡¡¡__!!!!_

…ese extraño ruido que les llego desde atrás, que arruino tan tranquilo momento. Todos se voltearon asustados, indiferentes y divertidos (estos dos últimos correspondientes a Near y Ryuuk, respectivamente). A lo lejos se podía ver como pedazos de vegetación salían volando por los aires y algo de aserrín que les hizo toser gravemente. Una explosión sucedió justo a unos metros a la izquierda de donde estaban parados. Luego de que la nube de polvo y aserrín se disipara vieron una extraña maquina con un par de segadoras (las hoces que se usaban antiguamente para cortar el trigo o la hoja que carga la muerte para ser mas claros) a los costados y una boca de trituradora al frente. El conductor se bajo de dicho vehículo de una forma altanera y se quito los anteojos protectores.

-¡Weeeh! ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto la jardinería como hoy! Como me gustaría probar esta belleza en cosas más "sustanciales" jajaja.

Todos (obviando a Near y Ryuuk) se le cayo la boca al piso al reconocer a Beyond parado como si tal cosa con una sonrisa comparable con la del gato Chesir o Chesair o como se llame.

-¡¿Pero que mierdas haces aquí sicópata?! ¡¿No que te había dejado encerrado en un pozo?!-exclamo Mello bastante sobresaltado, y eso que no muchas cosas lo hacían ponerse así.

-Ese truquito tal vez le funcione a la pendeja del aro pero no conmigo. Me ofendes.-se cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia.

Light, el que tuvo que cerrarse la boca manualmente, por fin reacciono.-Pero… pero… pero se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí.

-Oye es un país libre, hago lo que quiero y tomo lo que quiero y es este momento, me apetece tomar a una princesa en peligro. En ambos sentidos de la palabra si es que me entienden… jeje.-mirada super pervertida.

-Pues no lo permitiré, yo gane justamente, es mi derecho…

-Si, si. Ahora me encargare de eso ¿Te gusta mi nueva cierra y mascara? Porque ahora vas a tener el gusto de probarlas ¡¡¡KYAAAHAHAHAHA!!!

Justo cuando Beyond iba a cortar a Light por la mitad con una sierra oxidada, un piano le cayó encima, como si todo esto fuera una especia de caricatura de las que dan por cartoon network.

-El trato fue que tu te quedas con el esperpento y yo con mi dulce Light, eso incluye nada de homicidios.-una vocecita provino también del vehículo. Pronto, una mujer con una vestido tipo gótico bien ajustado y una dorada y ondeante cabellera aparecieron. Luego de que ella hiciera una pose como a manera de presentación (mas que nada con la esperanza de dejar embelesado a Light, el cual solo alzo una ceja confundido) corrió hasta el grupo y salto estrepitosamente sobre el castaño del grupo.

-¡¡¡LIGHT!!! ¡¡¡NO SABES CUANDO HABIA DESEADO VERTE!!!

-Uh… me alagas que me tengas tanta admiración… pero ese no soy yo…

Misa-Misa abrió los ojos, comprendiendo que había saltado sobre Matt en lugar de Light. Al verlo, este tenía una sonrisa súper pervertida y estaba babeando, tal vez fuera porque tenía los redondos pechos de la rubia sobre su cara.

-¡ARGH! ¡Pervertido!

Misa empujo a Matt y lo golpeo tan fuertemente que lo mando a la estratosfera a decir hola a Dios. Y Misa se lanzo esta vez sobre el Light correcto. Rem apareció con su cara de aburrida de siempre.

-Hola Rem, ¿como te van la cosas?-le saludo Ryuuk.

-Anh, ya sabes, como siempre cuidando de Misa y rescatándola de sus problemas.

-Sabias que cuidar de tu humano es opcional ¿no?

-Oh Light, no sabes lo mucho que deseaba que nos encontráramos. Desde el momento que te sintonice en mi bola de cristal, supe que éramos el uno para el otro, y ahora que estamos juntos llevaremos una vida de justicieros que erradicaran el mal del mundo, tu como dios y yo como tu diosa! ¡¿No es fantástico?!

-Er… eso creo, solo una pregunta…

-Si, esposo mío…

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres?

Caída estilo anime para Misa.

-¿Como que no sabes quien soy? ¡Soy Misa-Misa, la bruja-modelo más famosa de esta cochina comarca!

-Si, y la persona que embrujo a L para que muriera porque la muy estúpida perdió su invitación a la fiesta.-aclaro Mello cruzándose de brazos fastidiado, ya que como Matt estaba saludando al creador no tenia a quien moler a golpes cuando tuviera ganas de descargar la tensión.

-Y lo dice el tipo que dio como bendición una adicción incurable a la azúcar y sentarse de forma rara.

-Tu cállate Near antes de que te use como bolsa de boxeo.

-Si, si, todos estamos muy divertidos… ¡¡¡ALGUIEN QUISIERA PRESTARME ATENCION!!

Debajo del piano, Beyond se retorcía para levantarse. Se quito el enorme instrumento de la espalda y los miro a todos con furia, especialmente a Misa y Light.-Como me complacería ver sus inertes cuerpos desangrándose, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, debo ir por MI princesa (énfasis en "mi"). Y Misa-san…-esto ultimo lo dijo con marcado resentimiento por lo de hace unos minutos.-Si no quieres que asesine a tu noviecito, mantenlo lejos de mi camino…

-Mientras tu y tu freak se alejen de nuestras vidas no me importa lo que hagan.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¡Time-up! ¡Time-up!-Light se desprendió de los tentáculos de Misa, en parte para recuperar su suministro vital de aire. Las cosas volvían a ponerse bizarras, justo cuando pensaba que el resto del camino seria tranquilo. Supuso que eso era demasiado pedir.-Primero que nada, Misa, a ti no te había visto en toda mi vida, no se como puedes esperar que te jure amor eterno o lo que sea que tu tengas en mente, y segundo, ya estoy enamorado de L, es por eso que aun continuo con esta extraña y muy bizarra situación en vez de estar tranquilito en mi casa leyendo un libro o relajándome tomando una taza de te… así que si me disculpan…

Y sin mediar más palabras, Light salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es trampa!-Beyond exclamo, ahora detrás de Light.

-¿Trampa? Tú eres el tramposo aquí, ¡yo gane, tú perdiste! ¡Supéralo!

-¡Que te importa! ¡Yo estoy tras L hace mucho mas tiempo que tu!

-Tu… ¿lo estas…?

-¡LIGHTTTTTT! AMORRRRR!-el estruendoso grito de Misa que se unió a la carrera interrumpiendo la cálida conversación.-¡Misa-Misa te amara mucho mas de lo que ese zombi con ojeras podría! ¡Sola dame una oportunidad!

-¡Nooooo! ¡Nunca en la vida! ¡Padrinos mágicos! ¡¿Donde están cuando se los necesita?!

-¿Llamaba el señorito?-en un "_PUUF_" sobre su cabeza aparecieron Mello y Near en forma SD con sus alitas y varitas.- Mas te vale que pidas algo o hare que tu trasero llegue a la luna.-gruño Mello.

-Hasta que por una están cuando los necesito… ¡deseo que Beyond se caiga a un pozo!

Acto seguido, Beyond perdió la firmeza que solo el suelo puede dar, estrellándose estrepitosamente.-¡AAAAHHH! ¡MALDITO! ¡Esta me la pagas! ¡Misa! ¡Sáqueme de este puto pozo AHORA!

Misa lo hizo aparecer a su lado. -Ush, no tienes que gritarme, yo no estoy sord…

-Me importa un carajo lo que tu pienses, o me ayudas a ganarle al egomaníaco ese o te juro **que hare de tu vida un infierno!!!-**lo que esta en negrita lo dijo con una voz gruesa y escalofriante, como la de un demonio o el mismo anticristo.

-Cl-claro, pero no te pongas así, Misa entiende.-Misa sonreía nerviosamente con par de gotas de sudor en su cara. Realmente, ese tipo podía poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Una explosión de humo rosa hizo aparecer una motocicleta negra de último modelo, tanque lleno y con calaveras llameantes pintadas. Sin titubear, el moreno se subió, acelerando a máxima velocidad en solo cinco segundos.

Light corría contento hasta que el ojiirrojo le sobrepaso a una velocidad de setenta kilómetros por hora.

-¡¿Pero que..?! ¡Eso no se vale!

-De echo, en el libro de reglas no hay nada que prohíba el uso de maquinas del siglo 21.-exclamo un flotante Near sosteniendo el gran libro de las reglas para las hadas.

-¡Pues debería! Ahora hagan algo para ayudarme ¿no?

-¿No que eras el señor inteligencia?

-¡¡¡AHORA!!!

-Ya que lo pides tan amablemente…-gruño Mello que parecía que ya todo le daba lo mismo.

Una enorme nube de polvos mágicos de talco para bebe los rodeo por unos segundos. Y de repente, una enorme camioneta monstruo salió disparada, que termino pasando la moto de Beyond y todavía continuaba acelerando. Y las cosas no habrían sido tan malas para Light de no ser por el echo de que Mello había olvidado ponerle un volante a la camioneta… o tal vez no lo había olvidado para nada y solo quería jugarle una broma. Como sea que fuera, la camioneta seguía acelerando, yendo directamente al muro protector del castillo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡WAAAH!!!

Con un muy sonoro "¡_CRAAASSSH!_" la camioneta probo la tan famosa teoría de que por mucho que lo intentes, las paredes de piedra no se pueden atravesar ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. Pero no se preocupen, lectores, nuestro hermoso e inteligente protagonista, aunque no tuviera volante, una bolsa de aire de seguridad evito que la vida se le escapara del cuerpo por el choque.

Light necesito como diez minutos para reponerse al shock post-traumático del casi mortal acontecimiento, y recordar como usar las piernas. Salió de la camioneta cayendo de cara al suelo porque la puerta estaba como a un metro y medio del suelo. Deberían poner escaleras a esas camionetas, no creen. Los vasallos de Light pronto le socorrieron.

-Kira-sama… digo, Light-sama, ¿esta bien?

-Perfectamente, mira que me encaaanta estrellarme contra los muros a cien kilómetros por hora…

-Bueno, si tiene fuerzas para ser sarcástico no creo que este tan mal.-Mello se cruzo de brazos, dándose cuanta de lo aburrida que era la vida si no tenia a su esclavo personal para torturar aka Matt.

-Ni creas que voy a olvidar tu bromita Mello…-Mogi ayudo a Light a levantarse. Light se masajeo la nuca, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.-Oigan ¿como llegaron tan rápido hasta aquí?

-Teletransportacion.-dijo lacónicamente Near.

-¡¿Y no podrías haber usado eso en ves del viaje del terror en la camioneta monstruo de la perdición?!

-Para serte sinceros Light, nos prohibieron hacer eso contigo y con Beyond, pero no con el resto de las personas.- Near se enrulo un mechón blanquecino. Light le miro fijamente, definitivamente, había un aire de conspiración en todo esto, como si todo lo que ah pasado desde que le mandaron la invitación hasta ahora estuviera secretamente planeado, la pregunta era, ¿por quien?

-Light, debemos apresurarnos, Beyond se esta acercando rápidamente.- Mogi señalo al camino, donde a lo lejos se divisaba a Beyond en su moto, y a Misa saludando, montada en una frustrada Rem.

Light, apoyado en Mogi, Mikami, Near y Mello comenzaron a moverse, entrando a la ciudad. Todo en ella tenía una apariencia blanquecina, carros, edificios, hasta las personas tiradas en el piso, parecían cubiertas de una capa blanca.

-Jeje, parece que el portero se canso de pasar la escoba por aquí.- sonrió afectadamente Mogi.

Corriendo atropelladamente, cruzaron el camino cubierto de polvo de hace ocho años, tropezándose de tanto en tanto por algún tipo que se durmió a mitad de la calle. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que le ciudad estaba plagada de trampas y criaturas que la protegían cuando cosas como quedarse de piedra por ocho años a causa de un hechizo sucedían. Y de repente, el suelo se abrió, de el saliendo un monstruoso…

(y como no ando de ganas para mas descripciones de la polvorosa ciudad y sus fantásticas trampas, me saltare a la parte donde llegan a la entrada del castillo)

…cuando Light por fin se quito todas las serpientes negras con rayas rojas de la cabeza llegaron a la entrada del magnifico, ahora lleno de polvo, castillo donde su amado L aguardaba pacientemente en brazos de Morfeo (la criatura mítica del sueño, no el sujeto cool de Matrix, por si se confunden).

-El ultimo tramo del camino…-susurro el castaño para si.

Casi pone su pie en el primer peldaño cuando una nube de humo negro exploto en frente de todos.

-Jajajajajaaaaah… arg coughf coughf… estúpida nube de polvo, justo cuando me habia salido la risa malvada… -Misa con un ventilador en la mano apareció sacándose el humo de encima, junto a ella el moreno de ojos rojos y Rem.

-Hey! ¡Se supone que no puedes usar la teletransportancion con Beyond!-grito esta vez Mello disgustado.

-Si, es verdad, pero luego recordé que… somos los malos del cuento, así que ¿qué importa si hacemos trampa o no?

-Podrías haber recordado eso hace veinte minutos cuando ese golem casi me come vivo.- Beyond la miro amargado, su ropa llena de quemaduras y rota en varias partes, mientras que Misa estaba impecable como siempre.

-Como sea, Light, yo se que me amas, solo que eres muy tímido para admitirlo…-Misa rio como tonta colegiada enamorada. -Así que no te preocupes, Misa-Misa se encargara de todo.-con su varita mágica, hizo aparecer una jaula que los encerró a todos.

-Misa esperara hasta que reúnas el valor para decirme cuanto me amas, mientras Beyond se lleva a la princesa hermafrodita.

-No lo creo.- Near y Mello, con sus poderes hicieron desvanecer la jaula.-Light-san, tu ve a rescatar a L mientras nosotros mantenemos ocupada a Misa.-dijo Near, quien se puso de pie, y adopto una expresión seria.

Light asintió. Rápidamente se escurrió, pasando a Misa y entrado por la puerta abierta. En todo lo que pasaba Beyond se había adelantado sin decir palabra.

-¡Light!-Misa estaba por seguirle el paso cuando Mello se le puso adelante.

-Tu mejor te quedas quietita aquí, hoy no es uno de mis días así que te advierto, me jodes y te hago un bonito agujero en medio de la cabeza para ventilar ese polvoroso cerebro tuyo.-Mello saco la magnum, sin vergüenza de apuntarla a la frente de Misa. La rubia chillo, haciéndose para atrás.

-Que maleducado, ¡como puedes amenazar a una mujer con esa cosa! ¡Rem, ayúdame!

Rem suspiro, se puso delante de Misa, y puso la expresión más amenazadora que tenia.

-¡Ja! Ni creas que me asustas. Tal ves no pueda hacerle frente a un shinigami, pero ya sabes lo que dice, hay que combatir el fuego contra fuego.

-Eso es gramáticamente incorrecto.

-¡¡¡Tu cállate rata de laboratorio!!!-Mello grito a Near. De su bolsillo saco una de sus tabletas de chocolate, la alzo en el aire y silbo tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dieron.-¡¡¡Shidou!!! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Chocolate!

Del cielo, una figura marrón y blanca descendió, aterrizando al lado de Mello, saco unos delgadísimos brazos con garras y se comió la tableta de chocolate.-Me llamabas maestro?

-Haber si por una vez me eres útil. ¿Vez a esa shinigami ahí? tiene una Death note de mas, y creo que es la tuya.

Shidou alzo los brazos en sorpresa, para luego ir tras Rem, la cual le espato la cara que le puso el otro shinigami, literalmente parecía una cucaracha rabiosa. Sin pesarlo, Rem comenzó a correr en círculos siendo perseguida por el espantoso shinigami.-¡¡¡MI DEATH NOTE!!! ¡¡¡DAMELA!!! ¡¡¡MORIRE SI NO!!!

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡YO NO TENGO NADA!!! ¡¡¡DEJAME SOLAAAAA!!!

Y mientras seguía la persecución de fondo se escuchaba la música del show de Benny Hill.

Dejando el humor ingles atrás, Light ahora corría por un gran sala gris con columnas de piedras a los lados, pero se detuvo a tomar algo de aliento.-Demonios… ah ah… ¿y ahora adonde se metió el caso mental ese?

De arriba de su cabeza le llego el ruido de cadenas deslizándose a gran velocidad. Alzo la vista y grito mientras saltaba a un costado cuando un candelabro enorme de cristal (de esos que se usan para las fiestas de salón) casi lo aplasta.

-¡Mierda! Eres peor que las cucarachas. No te puedo matar con nada.-exclamo una voz amargada a un costado. Light alcanzo a ver a Beyond Birthday al principio de una escalera de piedra, justo al lado de la agarradera donde estaba enganchada la soga que soportaba el monstruoso candelabro.

-Ja no importa lo que hagas porque yo soy un dios y ¡AAAAHHH!!!.-se agacho a tiempo antes de que un cuchillo volador casi le corta el pescuezo.-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de tus intentos de homicidio! ¡Es muy frustrante!

-Dímelo a mí, ¡yo soy el que trata de matarte!

Beyond corrió escaleras arriba. Light no dudo en seguirlo, viendo que no había otra salida. Aunque cuando piso el primer escalón tuvo que taparse la cabeza cuando le tiraron un florero. Desde el primer descanso Beyond trataba de entorpecer el camino del castaño de la mejor forma que podía tirándole objetos al azar. Pero por más cosas que tiraba Light seguía subiendo.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Porque no te mueres!?

Le tiro pelotas, platos, floreros, mesas, bicicletas, a una anciana de paso, una vaca, pero Light seguía subiendo.

-Je ya te dije, nunca podrás detenerme porque es el amor lo que esta de mi lado… ¡Oh mierda!

Light bajo como pedo cuando un piano se deslizaba hacia su pequeña persona.

-Jaja el amor, claro.-rio el moreno.

Al llegar al siguiente piso se encontró con el cielo azul. Observo con sus sangrientos ojos, y visualizo su objetivo.-¡Bingo! La torre más alta… L espera un poco mas, ya casi llego.

Y cuando ya estaba por llegar (válgame por la redundancia) se encontró en la entrada a la torre una especie de caseta que impedía el paso.-Momento allí, este es un peaje, si quieres entrar vas a tener que pagar.

-¡¿WTF?! ¡¿Quien cuernos es tan estúpido para poner un peaje a la entrada de una torre?!

-Soy Hitoshi Demegawa y no soy ningún idiota. Cuando me entere de los juegos que hicieron los padrinos mágicos tuve la fantástica idea de poner esa caseta de peaje para los turistas que vinieran a ver a L Bello Durmiente, y ya gane fortunas con las fanáticas yaoista que vieron a sacar fotos jeje.

-Pero yo no soy un turista, por si no te diste cuenta. Yo soy el príncipe que va a despertar a mi querido L.-se tiro el pelo para atrás en pose de modelo sexy.

-Oh, entiendo, entonces tu peaje es de 10.000$

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!

-Oye, se supone que eres un príncipe, y los príncipes son ricos, lógico que el precio se mas caro para ti.-sus ojos brillaban, ávidos de codicia.

Mientras, Light que había visto todo esto de lejos, se le ocurrió un plan. Tomando una lanza de las armaduras que decoraban los pasillos y una larga enredadera de las plantas crecidas (si, las plantas había crecido hasta de las piedras en estos ocho años), ato la soga vegetal a la lanza, y de una ventana, un piso mas alto al camino tomado por Beyond, con todas sus fuerza la lanzo a la otra torre. Esta se clavo con fuerza entre las piedras, lo suficiente para aguatar su peso, luego ato el otro extremo a una piedra pesada. La soga verde se sentía firme. Light suspiro, se paro al borde de la ventana, se quito la chaqueta y dijo una plegaria.-Bien, aquí voy, L… ayúdame.-paso la chaqueta por arriba de la soga, sostuvo los extremos con fuerza, y se lazo.

Toda la escena parecía sacado de una película de acción al puro estilo de India Johns, cosa que no seria inventado hasta unos cuantos siglos después. Light se deslizo por el ahí a gran velocidad, con el viento revolviéndole sus ordenados cabellos.

-¡¡¡YAHOOOOO!!! ¡Soy el rey del mundo!-gritaba eufórico mientras Beyond y Demegawa miraban asombrados. Siguieron a l figura de Light deslizándose en el aire, hasta que se estampo de cara contra la pared de piedra.

-Ouch… eso debió doler.-murmuro el gordo de bigote.

Light por suerte, a pesar del golpe, no se soltó de su chaqueta, así que despejándose del dolor. Visualizo una ventana a unos centímetros mas abajo, y con una agilidad que ni él sabia que tenia salto hasta ella y entro exitosamente a la torre más alta adonde estaba el aposento de L, sin tener que pagar peaje.

-¡Jaja te gane!-se burlo sacándole la lengua, ya subiendo la escalera.

-Mira gordo, tengo prisa, o me dejas pasar o voy rebanarte ese cuello de cerdo que tienes.-amenazo a cerdo-digo Demegawa.

-No, o pagas o te largas… aawwwhhh!-chillo al sentir el frio filo de una navaja en su pescuezo grasoso.

-¿Que tal si vemos que tienes más adentro, sangre o grasa…?

-Yo… yo… ¡argh!... mi… corazón… ¡arrrghfgfgh!-y con eso, Demegawa se desplomo al suelo, muerto por un paro cardiaco. Igual no era un personaje muy querido y de seguro nadie lo echara de menos.

-Wow, los mato con la mirada, ¡sabia que practicar en el espejo serviría!

Ya poniéndose serio, recordó para que estaba allí, rápidamente poniéndose en marcha tras Light. Este por su lado, además de ciertos tropezones y resbaladas por el polvo acumulado y la gente tirada, el camino fue tan complicado como lo había esperado. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que decía "Aposento de L, toque antes de entrar."

-¡Al fin estoy aquí! Ahora solo tengo que…-con gran emoción puso la mano sobre la manija y la giro, solo para sentir como el mundo se le caía encima cuando noto que estaba con llave.

-¡Nooo! ¡¿Porque?! ¡Y tan cerca!... no no no, tranquilízate Light, no es momento para desesperarse, es lógico que la cerraran con llave. Ahora, lo que debo hacer es encontrar la forma de abrir sin tener la llave, veamos.-luego de un minuto y medio de pensar cual seria la forma mas apropiada de abrir una puerta con llave, solo una le pareció factible. -¡Abrete! ¡Ábrete ya!-derribar la puerta a empujones.

Puede que esto suene algo tonto e inútil el tratar de abrirla de esa forma, en especial con la falta de fuerza física del cuerpo de Light, no me malentiendan, Light tiene un cuerpo hermoso y saludable, pero el es del tipo pensante al momento de resolver sus problemas, en vez de usar la fuerza física, pero, a lo largo de acho años, las bisagras ya estaban bastante gastadas y corroídas por la humedad de las lluvias, así que los golpeas del castaño las estaba aflojando de apoco. Desgraciadamente, no con la velocidad que el deseara, porque Beyond llego hasta el luego de cinco minutos de estar empujando.

-¡Aja! ¡Así te quería agarrar!

-¿Intentando derribar una puerta?

-Eh… si, no… la verdad siempre había querido decir eso, ahora muévete, deja que los verdaderos hombres se ocupen de esto.

Light dio empujones mas rápidos, esperando poder abrirla antes, pero el otro le agarro de la camiseta y lo tiro por una ventana, que convenientemente estaba allí.-Je por fin algo me salió bien.

Tomo carrera, retrocediendo hasta el borde de las escaleras, y salió disparado como bólido, estrellando la cabeza contra la pobre madera que exploto al impacto. Recomponiéndose del acto previamente relatado, observo el aposento, que para ser de una princesa dejaba mucho que desear. Francamente, lo único que había allí era una mesa y silla de madera, un espejo, una gran cortina tapando media pared, otra vendita ventana donde Light estaba de pie en el marco, y una gran cama con un velo rosa cubriéndola… momento, algo aquí sueña extraño…

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu donde saliste? Te tire por la ventana, ¿como es posible que terminaras ahí?-le apunto acusadoramente con el índice acusador.

-Cuan me tiraste, me alcance a agarrar de un liana y estuve dándole un par de vueltas a la torre al puro estilo de Jack Sparrow, y de casualidad termine aterrizando en esta ventana justo cuando hiciste explotar la puerta…

-Oh, interesante…

-Sip…

-…

-…

-… entonces…

-… ¿que?

-¿No estabas aquí por algo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

Cuando por fin sus cerebros se encendieron, al mismo tiempo dirigieron sus vistas a la cama. Era una gran cama real con pétalos de rosa en el suelo, con el gran velo rosado que ocultaba a su ocupante. Se podía escuchar la débil respiración de ese fantástico ser que había inspirado todos los diez capítulos previos a este.

-¡¡¡Yo la vi primero!!!-gritaron en unisonó.

Ambos saltaron como bestias. Un estruendo se pudo oír en la habitación, con el polvo saliendo por todos lados. Light y Beyond se sacudieron, y se miraron mutuamente.

-¡Idiota! ¡La rompiste!

Continuara…

Jajaja, este es el famoso cliffanger que siempre ponen algunos de mis autores favoritos en la sección de ingles. No van a saber lo que paso hasta el próximo capitulo XD

Siento que este capi no me salió muy graciosos u-u creo que me estoy quedando sin ideas, por suerte, o no, depende como lo vean ustedes, el próximo será el ultimo capitulo, y prometo que tarde menos de lo que me tomo hacer este.

Así que aprovechan para decirme lo que quieran, ideas, comentarios, como mi fic apesta, lo de siempre XD

Nos vemos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque DE VERDAD LO DUDO MUCHO.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **¡¡¡WEEEEE!!! ¡ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! ¡ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! ¡¿Quien será el propietario de los labios de L?! ¡¿Shidouh recuperara su Death Note?! ¡¿Mello dejara de estar amargado?! ¡¿Porque demonios hago estas estúpidas preguntas?! ¡¿Y porque PORQUE se comieron todas las donas?!!!!!

**Advertencias:** OOC de todos de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, mas que absurdos este fic es incoherencia PURA, por favor, a los alérgicos, absténganse de leer este fic o lidien con una mente traumatizada de por vida, etc. Y COMPLETO SHOUNEN AI por la tan necesaria escena del beso, si desean que suba a rating a Lemon, por favor dejen reviews pidiéndolo, si no nada.

ººººº

Ambos saltaron como bestias. Un estruendo se pudo oír en la habitación, con el polvo saliendo por todos lados. Light y Beyond se sacudieron, y se miraron mutuamente.

-¡Idiota! ¡La rompiste!

-Si, eso ya lo dijiste antes.

-Es que lo vuelvo a gritar para recordar a los lectores lo que paso el capitulo anterior.-comento tranquilamente el moreno de ojos rojos, claramente olvidando que en este fic los personajes NO SABEN QUE ESTAN EN UN FIC.

Ejem, ejem… lo siento, es que me pone de malas cuando se ponen a romper la cuarta pared a cada rato ejem ejem. Recapitulando, Light y Beyond llegaron al misterioso aposento del príncipe/princesa L, dejando a Misa, Mello y Near en la entrada en una especie de pelea chota tipo pokemon entre Rem y Shiduoh, la cual Shiduoh lleva las de ganar hasta ahora, mientras los demás agregados (Mikami, Mogi y un Matsuda con resaca que pasaba por ahí) solo se quedaba con la baba cayéndoles por la boca, Matt todavía perdido en alguna parte del infinito firmamento, muy probablemente cerca del basurero karmico, y de Ryuuk ni rastros de manzana quedaron.

Ahora volvemos con nuestra programación habitual… si ya se que esto no es la televisión, solo déjenme rememorar mis fantásticos momentos de fama y belleza! ¡Argh! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Noooo!

Y con eso, Takada a sido retirada de su puesto como relatora de este fic, aunque creo que ya nadie recordaba que era ella la que lo hacia… Como sea… ¡ahora volvemos a nuestra programación habitual!

Light y Beyond observaron los escombros de lo que había sido la cama real donde se suponía que dormía la princesa (es que cuando se tiraron, lo hicieron de una forma **explosiva**). Ya repuesto de su estado de anonades, se pusieron en cuatro patas como perros y comenzaron a escavar.

-¡No! ¡no mueras! ¡Dios llévame a mí en su lugar!

-Oye idiota, el drama déjalo para más adelante. -Beyond le tiro un pedazo de cama a Light.-Aunque si tienes ganas de ver la luz, yo te puedo ayudar…

-Se lo dije a Ryuuk y ahora te lo digo a ti, eso no va a pasar… ¿eh? ¿Y esto?-Light miro confundido, cuando levanto un pedazo de colchón, algo como un pie apareció a la superficie. De repente, algo se alzo, medio como cuando los zombies se levantan de sus tumbas, con todo el aire de película de terror, y encarando a ambos dijo.-… puedo entender por que lo haces kira… ¡pero eso es malvado!

……………………………………………………. Una bola de rastrojo pasó por el fondo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo?-preguntaron en unisonó, con grandes signos de interrogación en la cabeza Light y Ryuuzaky.

El zombi-o-lo-que-fuere de repente se puso nervioso.-Esto… ¿no era esa mi línea? Maldita sea.-se dio vuelta, buscando en su libreto. -¡Maldición! ¡Ahora no encuentro la hoja!

Light sudo la gota gorda, y luego noto algo. Tras unos momentos haciendo una inspección mas profunda en la persona delante suyo, supo que ese no era su amada "princesa". O sea, tenia un vestido rosa que a lejos se notaba que era de la marca mas barata, su pelo moreno era demasiado alisado, y su piel no era tan pálida.-¡Oye! ¿Quien demonios eres tu y donde esta MI L?

-Rayos… me descubrieron.-el tipo suspiro, se incorporo con el desgarrado vestido, y exclamo.-Soy el doble de riesgo de L: Lind L. Tailor, y el primero al que bese se casara conmigo. -Paro para ponerse lápiz labial de un rojo brillante.-Ahora, ¿quien de los dos será el afortunado?

Momentos después los tres corrían en círculos, los dos príncipes del cuento siendo acosados por el doble de la princesa y sus pegajosos labios rojos.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaah!!! ¡Deja de perseguirme! ¡Es a el a quien buscas, comételo si quieres pero déjame ir!-grito Light a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Yooooo?! ¡Tú eres el guaperas de la serie! ¡A mi apenas me mencionan, ¿porque debo sufrir por tu culpa?!-respondió Ryuuzaky, sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda.

La corrida continúo por varios minutos, como media hora más o menos, si el reloj que dibuje en mi muñeca no me falla. Light sentía que ya no podía seguir, sentía las garras de la cosa que los seguía, no, esto no podía ser, ¿realmente terminaría así? ¿El magnifico Light Yagami casado con ese esperpento que no era ni la sombra de L?

Y cuando creyó que era el final, algo en el suelo le hizo perder el equilibrio (una cascara de banana si se lo preguntaban), y cayo de cara al suelo de piedra. Light se quedo quieto, haciendo caso del consejo que dice que cuando un oso te esta por atacar hay que hacerse el muerto. Pero lo curioso fue que el esperpento llamado Lind L. Taylor siguió de largo. Otro par de minutos pasaron, hasta que ya no escuchaba nada. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con que estaba solo en la habitación real, con la puerta aun moviéndose.

-Tal parece que fue por Beyond, oh bien, espero que le vaya bien con su nueva "esposa".-comento en un tono de lastima, aunque en su cara de lastima no había nada. Se sacudió los kilos de polvo que cargaba de encima, en serio, cuando todo esto terminara, se daría un buen baño caliente y quemaría sus ropas, que difícilmente parecían que lo fueran. Decidió hacer una exploración mas profunda a esa habitación. Si el sujeto que estaba en la cama de L era su doble, eso significaba que el verdadero no debería estar muy lejos. Todo era bastante normal, la ventana por donde había ingresado, la mesa y silla, la cama destroza… ¿pero a quien demonios se le había ocurrido poner tremenda cortina azul en medio de la pared?

Algo molesto por la horrible organización de esa habitación, fue a la cortina, dispuesto a arrancarla y ponerla a donde se debía. Añoraba aquella sensación de tener el control sobre su propia vida. Pero al arrancarla, sus ojos se ensancharon. Detrás de la cortina azul, había una puerta escondida.

Esconder una puerta detrás de una cortina… en serio, ¿quien podía ser tan idiota para pensar que era un buen escondite?

Dejando esa pregunta para después, Light tomo el pomo, e increíblemente no tenía llave. Claro que ese echo se desvaneció de su mente cuando de enfrento a las llamaradas y flechas envenenadas que casi lo matan en su odisea por el pequeño pasillo de diez metro de distancia. Cerró con fuerza la otra puerta al final del pasillo mortal. Dios, si que se tomaron sus precauciones.

Esta vez se encontró en una habitación blanca mas organizada, con un par de sillones y una linda mesita de te, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era lo que parecía una gran pantalla de computadora con otras mas pequeñas a los costados, y delante de eso un enorme asiento, cuyo alto respaldo ocultaba a su ocupante.

Light, tembloroso por la adrenalina en su sangre, se adelanto con mucha cautela. Después de tantas desagradables sorpresas, no quería que nada le tomara desprevenido. Tomo con cuidado el brazo del asiento, y lo hizo girar despacio. Pero ni toda la cautela del mundo le hubiera prevenido de aquella vista. Sentado en un posición que a el le habría parecido incomoda (con las rodillas a pecho y los brazos abrazándolas) dormía L, con un largo y precioso vestido blanco con líneas azules a los costados.

Para Light, era la vista más enternecedora del mundo (y para varias fangirls también). Un pequeño hilito de baba caída de la comisura de sus labios, haciéndolo ver aun más adorable. Light sintió su corazón acelerase y su mejillas ponerse rojas, Dios, era mas hermoso de lo que había imaginado. Hacia que todo valiera la pena.

Despacio se inco, poniéndose al nivel de L, y con una temblorosa mano, tomo la barbilla de L, levando suavemente su rostro. Este era el momento, la razón de porque todo había empezado. Sentía el tibio aliento del moreno mezclándose con el suyo, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, y por fin… por fin…

-¡¡¡LIIIIIIIGHTTTTTTT!!!

…El momento quedo arruinado. El castaño se incorporo del suelo, en el cual se había estampado por la potencia del grito. El suelo comenzó a vibrar, así como cuando un tren o una estampida esta por pasar. Y, precisamente, la estampida llego. Casi haciendo explotar la puerta, entraron Rem con cara de espanto, detrás de ella estaba Shidouh a los gritos de "¡devuélveme mi Death Note! ¡Te lo suplico!", ambos shinigamis siguieron de largo, atravesando la pared y perdiéndose en el cielo, y recién luego entro Misa-Misa expulsando chorros de lagrimas por sus ojos, agarrados de sus brazos estaban Near y Mello, que parecía muñecos de papel agitándose en el aire.

-¡Light! ¡Hicimos lo que pudimos pero es demasiado fuerte!-gritaba Near casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡La perra es mas pesada de lo que pensamos! ¡¡¡Aaaaah!!!-grito Mello, también al borde de las lagrimas, sosteniéndose del brazo de Misa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Light! ¡¿Donde esta Light?! ¡¿Dooooondeeeeee?!-chillaba la bruja modelo, sin ver a Light porque las lagrimas no le dejaban ver claramente.

-¡Que pares perra! ¡Cuidado! ¡Nos harás estrellarnos contra la pareeeeed!

"_¡¡¡PUUUM!!!"_

Como Mello predijo, los tres, Misa, Near y el, se estrellaron a toda potencia en la pared que rato antes atravesaron las dos parcas, quedando pegados en forma cómica en ella. Y Light solo pudo reír nervioso. Por una vez nada malo le había pasado, por lo menos.

Ya poniéndose serio, estaba dispuesto a continuar con lo que estaba apunto de hacer antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido. ¿En donde era? Oh si… estaba tan cerca… taaaan cerca y…

-¡¡¡BASTARDOOOO!!!

Y otra vez el momento fue arruinado. Se incorporo, esta vez enojado, encarando al origen de la perturbación. En la entrada estaba un jadeante Beyond Birthday con una cara de perro amargado.

-Tu… que… crees… que… ¡haces!

-¿Que paso con tu novia? ¿No que te habían ido de luna de miel?-pregunto con burla por la cara del otro moreno.

-¡¡¡NI TE ATREVAS A RECORDARMELO!!! Existen ciertas cosas de las que nunca se deben hablar y esta es una de ellas…-Beyond tembló de miedo. Si algo hacia temblar a ese tipo, debía ser realmente escalofriante.

Tratando de no pensar en eso, Light volvió a enfocarse en el presente.-L-Lo que sea… ¿que haces aquí? ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que perdiste? Yo gane la competencia, la carrera al castillo, y e llegado hasta esta habitación por mi propios medios, ¿es que no es obvio que estaba destinado a ganar?

-Bla bla bla, quizás la suerte estuviera de tu lado, y el destino y las fans y a la autora, etc, pero no por eso voy a dejar que un mocosito de pelo engominados me gane!

-P-pelos engominados… ¡serás…!-Light apretó los puños, con una gran vena pulsando en su cien. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Beyond rio, sacando una hoja de papel.

-¡No des un paso mas! ¡Tengo esta hoja y no dudare en usarla!

-… uy tengo tanto miedo, que vas a hacer, ¿cortarme con un papel hasta morir?

-Podría, pero esta no es una simple hoja de papel. ¡Esta hoja la arranque de la Death Note de Misa!

"_¡POM POM POOOOM!"_ (Ruido de suspenso)

-¡Oh no!- (respuesta cliché en situaciones de suspenso)

-Oh si, y con ella voy a hacer que se maten los unos a los otro y así yo me quedare con L ¡Kyahahahaha!

-No puedes hacer eso, ¡teníamos un trato!-grito Misa desde su estampadura en la pared.

-¿De veras? Pues yo no lo recuerdo…

-¡¡¡Tramposo!!!

-Si tanto insistes, ¡a ti será a la primera a quien mate!- grito Beyond, ya escribiendo su nombre con sangre en la hoja, pero no logro terminarlo ya que Light se arrojo sobre el, queriendo quitarle la hoja. Lucharon con fuerza, golpeándose y pateándose, pero Light ya había gastado todas sus fuerzas, y cayo al suelo agotado. -Jaja ¿que te pasa, cansado?

-No dejare que lastimes a mi dios-¡SAKUJO!-grito un Mikami salido de la nada, que se lanzo desde otro candelabro en el techo, todo para chocar estúpidamente en la piedra del piso a unos centímetros a la derecha de Beyond.

-Bien, eso fue estúpido… volviendo a la nuestro.-el ojirrojo se volvió a agotado Light.-Fuiste un digno rival, pero **no** me temo que tu camino termina aquí ¡Kyahahahahaaaa!

Y ese, señores, fue el fin…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Oh un momento!

¡No es el fin!

Porque justo detrás de Beyond había una ventana de vidrio polarizado, y desde donde Light pudo ver como una bola de fuego caía del cielo en su dirección exacta. Light sonrió, desconcertando a ojirrojo.

-Bueno, al menos me iré sabiendo que tu camino también va a acabar aquí.

-¿Que?-Beyond se volteo, pero ya era muy tarde.

"_¡¡¡KABOOOOMMM!!!!!!!"_

Pasado el estruendo, el humo se fue disipando lentamente, dejando ver el daño. La mitad de la torre estaba destruida, pero por suerte, o un buen arquitecto, esta no se había derrumbado.

Light solo se quedo tirado con los ojos cerrados, pensando en que tal vez estaba en el limbo o algo parecido. Pero por lo menos estaba feliz, ya que L no caería en manos de aquel sicópata. Pero algo extraño sucedió, sintió un calor en su frente, como una caricia de una mano suave. Inconscientemente abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con otra mirada negra como la noche, la cual lo veía preocupada.-¿Estas bien?

-Ahora si… -contesto sonriendo. Su mirada se fue enfocando poco a poco, ahora pudiendo ver perfectamente ese rostro al que pertenecía aquellos hermosos ojos. Un rostro pálido blanco de muñeca, perfecto, con mechones tan negros como las plumas de un cuervo, con cierto toque azulado. El rostro de… -¿…L?

-Si Light-kun, soy yo.

Ahora la sonrisa de Light se transformo en una de confusión y sorpresa.-Pero… pero… ¿pero no estabas dormido o, o algo?

-Eh… es un poco difícil de explicar…-contesto L Bello Durmiente, o no tan durmiente, como podíamos ver justo ahora.

Alzaron la vista al oír unos ruidos. Del meteorito que se había estrellado en la torre emergía la figura rayada de Matt, que se veía bastante apaleado y mareado.-¿A-alguien vio la matricula del meteorito que me arroyo…?

-Si, aquí esta.-dijo Near, encontrando la matricula de entre los escombros.

-Matt, se que nunca digo esto, pero ¡¡¡carajo, me alegras que hayas vuelto!!!-Mello se lanzo a abrazar al mareado pelirrojo.-¡¡¡Ahora ve por mi chocolates!!!-para luego sacarlo a patadas de ahí.

Más al costado, yacía un inconsciente Beyond, por fin sacado de combate. El pedazo de Death Note calcinado hasta ser cenizas, como debía ser.

-Veras Light-kun, el hechizo de Misa-san no tuvo el efecto esperado. Gracias al don que Mello me dio de comer alimentos ricos en azúcar era capaz de permanecer despierto por largos periodos de tiempo sin dormir. Cuando la maldición me alcanzo, lo único que hizo fue provocarme ciertos periodos de sueño temporal.

-O sea, ¿como una especie de narcolepsia?-dijo un escéptico Light.

-Exactamenteeeeeezzzzz...-L se quedo dormido de pie a media explicación. Luego de un par de golpecitos en el hombro despertó.-¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿De que me perdí?

-Interesante. ¿Pero si no tenias tantos problemas, porque todo el rollo de traer un príncipe y demás?

-Ah, creo que eso podrías explicarlo nosotros.- se acerco Mello en compañía de Near y Matt cargando una bolsa de chocolates.-La verdad, todo esto fue una pantalla para atraer a Beyond Birthday. Desde que L lo detuvo en una ocasión y lo mando a prisión, el juro vengarse, y cuando escapo desapareció, pero sabíamos que el volvería. Por eso L, provechándose de la maldición ideo este plan.

-Aja, y solo les tomo ocho años de planeamiento.-Dijo Light, en respuesta los padrinos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Y a mi me escogieron para protegerte en caso de que Beyond se pusiera violento y arrestarlo.-de la nada salió Naomi junto con Raye, yendo a esposar a Beyond, el que tenia estrellitas y angelitos en forma de L girando sobre su cabeza.

-Si estuvieron todo el tiempo escondidos allí, podrían haberme ayudado ¿no?-pregunto Light, en respuesta Naomi y Raye solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Oigan, ¡¿es que nadie me va a decir nada?!

-Esto… yo les dije que no intervinieran…-dijo casi tímidamente L. Light le miro sorprendido.-Desde que llegaste, todo el tiempo te estuve vigilando a través de mis cámaras, quería saber hasta donde eras capaz de llegar por mi, incluso te ayude animándote un par de veces.-Light le miro con duda.-Todos esos momentos en que te parecía escuchar mi voz o ver mi imagen, en realidad era por un micrófono que mis padrinos pusieron en tu ropa y un holograma proyectado por mis cámaras esparcidas por todo mi reino… yo siento mucho que tuvieras que sufrir…

-¡¿Que sufrir?! ¡¿Que sufrir?! ¡Tú no tienes idea de los horrores que pase! ¡¿Y todo para que?! ¡¿Para que tú te divirtieras viéndome a través de tus pantallas riéndote de mi infortunio?! ¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡¿No se ni para que hice todo esto por un freak como tu?!

Light se encamino a la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo.-¿Crees que yo no sufrí…? Años la pase aislado en esta torre, por ser un gran detective que encerró a miles de criminales como Beyond tuve que mantenerme escondido para que no me encontraran. Pero yo siempre veía desde mi ventana a las parejas de enamorados, tan felices con solo la mera existencia del otro, y yo nunca pude hacer eso, ¡nunca! Aunque tuviera a mis padrinos y a mis padres para hacerme compañía, darme su amor y cariño, ¡yo nunca supe lo que era estar perdidamente enamorado! ¡¿Y Crees que yo no sufría al verte hacer todo eso por mí?!

Un gran silencio se hizo, ahora todas las miradas puestas en Light. El cual estaba sin palabras, había sido muy rudo con L, después de todo, el tenia cierta razón. Aunque no estaba contento por todo lo que había pasado, tenia entender que debía ser duro pasar casi toda la vida solo sin poder confiar en nadie, aunque tuviera a sus amigos mágicos y su familia, el quería saber como era ese amor que solo esa persona especial te puede dar.

Tomando con gentileza las mejillas del moreno, hizo que le mirara. Al estar tan cerca hizo que L se sonrojara. Tena que admitir que eso le hacia verse tan lindo.-Esta bien, lo entiendo, siento lo que dije, es que todavía estoy cansado, siento como si mis huesos estuvieran hechos polvo.

-Yo también lo siento, por todo lo que pasaste.

Se pasaron un buen rato mirándose el uno al otro, embobados.

-Ejem… este es el momento cuando se besan.-murmuro Near.

-Si, así terminamos con la porquería de maldición.-agrego Mello.

-Si, y luego ustedes se van a otra pieza y tienen sex-sdhghtylkjh!-fue interrumpido Matt por los otros dos anteriores.

-Jeje, creo que tienen razón por esta vez.-rio Light.

Con los corazones latiéndoles al máximo, Light se acerco lentamente a L, juntando sus cuerpos, L pasando sus manos al cuello del castaño, este poniéndolas en su cintura. Y sin más, se dieron un tierno e inocente beso.

Afuera el reino brillo con un color dorado, así como de efectos especiales, y toda la gente y animales despertaron de su sueño de belleza de ocho años.

-¿Y que tal? ¿Te gusto?-pregunto Light.

-Si, mi primer beso y me alegra que fuera contigo.

-Que bueno, porque el próximo será con lengua y tal vez más...-Light sonrió pervertidamente.

-No hasta que nos casemos.

-Waa pero el sexo antes del matrimonio es tan excitante.-sonrisa aun más pervertida de Light. Aunque también L parecía estarlo considerándolo.

-¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!-todos se voltearon ante el llanto. Misa estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando como magdalena.-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por que no puedo gustarle a Light?! ¡No entiendo!

-Lo siento Misa, pero tienes que entender, ni en la serie me gustabas, simplemente no puede ser.-le dijo Light tratando de consolar a Misa, y también astillando la cuarta pared sin mi consentimiento.

-Así es Misa-san, el mismo dijo en la serie que solo te prefería como amiga.-dijo L ahora, sin importarle lo MUCHO que me costo arreglar la cuarta pared.

-Esa cosa ya estaba rota desde hace mucho, ya deja de quejarte.-gruño Mello, para luego ser arrollado por un carrito de helados que justo pasaba.-¡¡¡PEEERRAAAA!!!

-¡¡¡Buuuuaaaaahhh!!! ¡¿Pero porque L siempre se queda con Light?! ¡¿Es que no hay nada para mi?! ¡no es justo! ¡¿Que daño le hice al mundo?! ¡Yo merezco que me amen también! ¡¿O es que nadie me quiere?! ¡BUAAAAAHHH!-continúo llorando Misa en un rincón oscura para comerse un gusanito como dice la canción.

Light y L se miraron, les daba pena la situación de Misa, después de todo, todos necesitamos amor, ¿o no? De pronto una idea le llego a Light. Susurro algo al oído de su pronto amate y esposo, el cual pareció estar de acuerdo con el. Fueron hasta donde estaban los padrinos, se debatieron un rato. Y luego todos juntos fueron hasta donde estaba Misa.

-Misa, deja de llorar, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.-todos sonreían. Le pusieron un gran paquete rosado con un moño rojo. Curiosa, la bruja-modelo lo abrió, y saco un doble de Light todo atado y amordazado.

-Este es Matt, y como se me parece tanto te lo regalamos, le teñimos el pelo, le cambiamos la ropa y color de ojos, esperamos que sea suficiente para hacerte feliz.

-¿Hacerme feliz?... ¡ES GENIAL! Muchas gracias Light, y L, siento haberte llamado freak y todo lo demás.

-No es nada, Misa-san. Después de todo, si no fuera por ti, Light y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. ¿Amigos?

-¡Claro!

…

**Epilogo**

Light y L tuvieron sexo prematrimonial, luego se casaron felizmente. Para orgullo de Wammy, reinaron con justicia y sabiduría. Fueron conocidos como la pareja de detectives más famosa y exitosa de todos los tiempos, aunque Light aun se queja de que L no te deja dormir por las noches con la luz de sus computadoras.

Misa y Matt también se casaron, este ultimo no muy felizmente. Misa se volvió una buena amiga de Light y L. Y se volvió ultra conocida por todo el mundo luego de su primer hit en música, el Caramell Dance, el que baila en conciertos junto con Matt, el que ya no se queja tanto desde que Misa le compra todos los videojuegos que quiere.

Mello y Near continuaron con sus asuntos de hadas por muchos años, peleándose el uno con el otro, hasta que descubrieron una misma pasión: Los huevos Kinder. Mello comía el chocolate y Near se quedaba con los juguetes. Actualmente son los dueños de 51 por ciento de la compañía.

Mikami se convierto en un gran abogado, con una férrea justicia casi comparable a la de Light, aunque fue más conocido con el titulo de "Mikami, el abogado del Sakujo".

Rem dejo de ser perseguida por Shidouh cuando Ryuuk pareció con la Death Note que le había robado. Conmovida, Rem cocino pasteles de manzana para Ryuuk. Ahora ambos viven juntos, cuidando de su hijo shinigami de nombre Jelous.

Mogi dejo su empleo de guardaespaldas para estar en el escuadrón especial de la justicia de L compuesto por el, el "Jefe" Soichiro, Aizawa y Matsuda.

Naomi y Raye dejaron a Beyond en una prisión de máxima seguridad y se fueron a tomar un café a la casa de los padres de Naomi.

Pero Beyond escapo y se fue a Mexico, donde trabaja como golpeador en un matadero de vacas, dice que no es lo mismo, pero que es satisfactorio.

Takada solo trabajo como relatora por dos capítulos y no le pagaron nada.

Y Demegawa sigue muerto, gracias a Dios.

Pero lo importante es que todos vivieron felices para siempre y comieron muchos pasteles, porque a L no le gustan las perdices.

Si haz llegado hasta aquí significa que no tenías nada más importante que hacer. Por eso te doy las más profundas gracias por haber seguido este fic por doce largos capítulos. Y aunque me resulta triste de decirlo, esta es la despedida. Otra vez muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Este es el…

F…I…N

… ¡¿y quien demonios se comió todas mis donas?!

(L escapando por la puerta) Sssshhh no digan nada… Nos vemos en otro fic.

**OWARI**

Wow, este ultimo capitulo lo termine en un solo día, porque tenia la mayor parte ya pensada, pero se me dificultaba hacer todo lo demás jeje me gusto en especial el epilogo, esta escrito al estilo de las películas cuando termina y dice que fue lo que les paso a los personajes con los años. Y al final resulto ser Beyond el malo del cuento en vez de Misa, pobrecita, como siempre termina mal, le hice una especie de final feliz a ella también, lo siento por las que les gusta el MxM o MxN pero en ningún momento dije que ellos fueran a ser parejas, otra ocasión será.

Este capitulo final esta dedicado a todas las lindas y maravillosas personas que dejaron review en Fanfiction:

Shinjiru

Vegen Isennawa

zuleDBZ

Link no Sou

FallenChivix

Nana from Neverland

Reira

Animetrixx

Maravillante

Cloroformo

Kinary-chan

Kirsche

nezumi lyna

frankienogemini

Lamento, Sheylla

SASO-CHAN

Edainwen

Laura

bijin-hime

Ktyuza Hatake

Lu

KanaidBlack

Betsy17

saki-uzumaki

Christine Lawliet

maestro jedi

Nickte Lawliet

Abril

.Motokawa.-

cari-kun

Wilma Lawliet

BigBang#1

xilema95

Daniri-Danna

Artemis

Angel of the Red Sand

Tami

Fwinkz

Lucy Matsudaira

YOUKO SOLEDAD

Y para todas las lindas y amorosas personas de Amor Yaoi:

lawgami

andre941

Tomoyo-yue-chan

Road_tama

ivon

noda

Shaka_Rubi

katy-star black

Asagi Yami

Kaori Lawliet

Lawgami

Ne-Neko-Pervert-chan

Alhen Lawliet

katy - star black

anto

cho-chan

kazumi_queen_vampire

norikosxn

katy-star black

xilema95 (jeje estas en las dos listas XD)

princcesred

DarkAyame

Love Yaoi

SailorU

vera_uchiha-sama

kurizutaru_ljubica

Muchísimas gracias por su reviews, sus comentarios, chistes, ánimos, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte… no, eso ultimo no tanto. Jeje igual, muchas gracias.

Y ya saben, si quieren un capi extra mostrando lo que hicieron Light y L antes del matrimonio (coughlemoncough) si no recibo por lo menos siete review pidiéndomelo, no lo hago nada, en vez de eso tal vez haga una especie de capitulo con los bloopers del fic, o sea, los errores que cometieron los del electo en la elaboración del fic, aunque ya bastantes chistes tuvo el fic en si. Y si no quieren nada, pues este seria el último capitulo, tienen el poder en las palmas de sus manos.

Aquí contesto un par de review que me habían preguntado unas cositas, lo siento, es lo más que puedo contestar u.ù

Para Tami, perdona por no responderte, pero no se veía tu correo. Lo de L en lencería es un pequeño chiste privado, en Deviantart hay una imagen de L asi, que es tan sexy y provocadora y bizarra a la vez XD, vuélveme a poner tu corre para mandarte la imagen pero ponlo con espacios en medio para que no se borre, es un problema en ff, que se le va a hacer, te paso mi correo: kakushimiko (arroba) yahoo (punto) com (punto) ar ; escríbeme tu correo asi, y lo podre ver

Para saki-uzumaki, que bueno que te gustara el capi anterior, si, en mi fic nadie muere, excepto por Ukita y Demegawa, el primero porque murió en la serie, y el segundo porque me desagrada ¬¬. No fue un Beyond/Misa como se te ocurrió a ti y a Lucy Matsudaira, esa si que es una pareja rara, pero el Misa/Matt también es raro jaja XD a que no la vieron venir.

Para xilema95, no yo ni se como hacer animaciones, dame la dire así la veo a si es tan buena XD

Por cierto, xilema95 y Lucy Matsudaira ganaron en mi pequeño concurso porque fueron las únicas que mandaron sus teorías del final del fic, las dos eran buenas y básicamente era lo que sucedió (Light se queda con L XD obvio) así que les doy el premio a las dos, que es un escribir un oneshot de la pareja que quisiera (Yaoi, Hetero, Yuri) con el tema que quieran (San Valentín, humor, drama, angost, Lemon, etc), así que póngamelo en su próximo review y luego los subiré para ustedes.

Siento mucho no poder contestar sus review como había prometido, pero se me juntaron tantos y paso tanto tiempo que ya no se que decirles. Para la próxima tratare de cumplir.

Otra vez muchísimas gracias por seguir este humilde fic que tanta polémica causo, realmente disfrute mucho escribirlo y ojala pronto haga otro igual de satisfactorio que este.

Nos vemos en otro proyecto.

Se despide Kakushi Miko.


	13. Chapter 13 Extra 1

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente: Capitulo extra 1

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, quizás un poco de romance, aunque DE VERDAD LO DUDO MUCHO.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **antes de que la historia comenzara, hubo una reunión del elenco para decidir quien haría que papel, y como en toda filmación hubieron errores, porque así somos los seres humanos (¡Pero yo soy Dios!) ¡Ya cállate Light!

**Advertencias:** OOC de todos de los personajes, ridiculizaciones, mas que absurdos este fic es incoherencia PURA, por favor, a los alérgicos, absténganse de leer este fic o lidien con una mente traumatizada de por vida, etc…

ººººº

En una sala oscura, una joven de pelo azabache y lentes encendió las luces.-Bienvenidos todos, me alegra mucho que todos hayan podido llegar con bien.

-¿Llegar de donde? ¡Un grupo de tipos salieron de una camioneta y nos sedaron para traernos aquí!

-¡Si! ¡Yo ya no siento los olores por el cloroformo!

-Y a mi se me durmió la mitad del cuerpoooooh…

-¡Bueno ya!-exclamo Miko, la chica de pelo negro y lentes.-El punto es que están aquí para hacer una interpretación del famoso cuento de "La Bella Durmiente" que…

-Aaaaaahhh…-gemido general.

-¿Que pasa?

-Otra loca que quiere rehacer el cuento. Mira chava, centenares de fans antes que tu tuvieron esta idea, y déjame decirte, son nuestros culos los que sufren con esta estupidez, así que olvídalo, no estamos interesados.-hablo Mello ya agarrando de la camiseta a Matt que no despegaba los ojos de la pantallita de video.

-¡Si!-apoyaron todos los demás dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Y si les digo que esta vez habrá salario?

-¡Que estamos esperando, a trabajar!

-Jeje por monedas baila el mono.- sonrió Miko acariciando a su gato malvado, como en la películas de James Bond donde el malo tiene una mascota para acariciar.

**-_****-Primer Paso: Los papeles-_-**

-Muy bien todos, aquí tengo una caja donde…

-Si, si, todos sacamos un papel y se decide quienes seremos. Eres taaaaan original.

-Mello, como sigas así, te va a ir muy mal.-le advirtió su compañero Near desde el suelo armando una L con un castillo de cartas.

-Tú que sabrás.

-Lo que se es que fui elegido para ser L mientras tú te moriste rostizado en una iglesia.

-¡I GOING TO KILL YOUUU!

-Mello, tranquilo. Nos mandaran a prisión de nuevo-le retuvo Matt, increíblemente sin tener que despegar la vista de su condenado aparato.

-Este… bueno, como los chicos Wammy están tan ocupados, yo sacare sus papeles. -Miko saca tres papeles.-Buenos, pero miren que cosas, ¡a los tres les tocaron ser padrinos mágicos!

-No hay padrinos mágicos en el cuento.-informo Near aun siendo ahorcado por Mello.

-Padrinos, hadas ¿cual es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es…

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡El resto que saque sus papeles que no tenemos todo el día!-interrumpió Miko la innecesaria explicación de Near. Pasados unos cinco minutos, cada cual leyó el rol que le tocaba.

-Wee, ¡soy el príncipe! ¡El papel mas importante!-exclamaba feliz Light.

-No tan rápido, a mi también me toco "príncipe" y a Misora también.-le informo Beyond.

-¡DO'H!

-Soy el rey.-menciono lacónicamente Watari.

-¡¿Como que Bruja? ¡Misa-Misa no puede se la bruja mala!

-Al que le toco le toco, y te callas, tu voz me hace dar escalofríos brrrrrrr.-exclamo Miko temblando por la agudísima voz de la chica (si han visto la versión japonesa tienen que admitir que es aguda su voz.)

-¡Pero Misa-Misa no quiere ser la bruja mala y fea!

-Bueno, dame para acá…-Miko le saca el papel, escribe un par de cosas y se lo devuelve.-¿Que te parece ser la sexy brujita-modelo del cuento?

-¡Yay! ¡Eso suena mucho mejor! ¡Light, soy la sexy brujita-modelo! ¿No estas contento? ¡Ahora podre ponerme ese traje especial que tanto te había gustado!-la rubia se abrazo al frustrado adolecente, recordando ese día en que Misa le obligo a ir justos a comprarse ropa. "Por lo menos ella no será la princesa" se consoló a si mismo.

-Extras que aparecen en el capitulo 3…-dijeron Geovanni y Halle Linder (¡viste como recuerdo tu nombre!)

-¿Comentaristas?-preguntaron Aizawa, Soichiro y Ukita.

-Novio de Naomi Misora...- a que no saben quien dijo esto.

-Jueces del torneo de comida.-exclamaron Roger, Wedy, Aiber… y Matsuda a falta de alguien mas importante… otra vez.

-Oigan este papel esta mal, debería decir "adorador de Light", no alquilador de botes.-se quejo Mikami.

-Pues puedes ser ambas si quieres.- le contesto Miko.

-¡¿Serpiente gigante repúgnate?-grito Higuchi.

-Como si eso se alejara mucho de la realidad.-contesto la directora/relatora.

-Guardaespaldas.-exclamo Mogi, aparentemente el único contento por recibir un papel como ese.

-Jaja relatora del cuento, ¡pero que suerte la mía!-exclamo una triunfante Takada.

-Argh, ¡de donde sacaste eso! Yo no escribí ese papel… ¡lo inventaste!

-No es cierto ¡Mira!-Takada solo le dio un breve vistazo del papel, pero Miko noto como había sido sobrescrito "Relatora" sobre el verdadero papel.

-¿Cerdo grasoso hambriento de dinero?-murmuro Demegawa.

-Como le dije a Higuchi, eso no se aleja mucho de la realidad.-contesto Miko repleta de arañazos y moretones por un pelea con Takada por intentar hacer trampa.

-Esto, ¿y que hay para nosotros tres?-alzo la voz Rem, detrás de ella Ryuuk y Shidou comiendo manzanas y chocolates respectivamente.

-Bueno, no tenía planeado nada en especial con ustedes tres, hagan lo que saben hacer mejor, ser shinigamis.

Luego de que cada uno asimilara sus papeles Miko volvió a llamar la atención de todos. -¿Atención? ¡Atención! ¡ATENCION!... ups, lo siento Ukita, te rompí los tímpanos con mi megáfono jeje… Se que a algunos les parecen extraños los papeles que les tocaron, pero eso ya tendrá su explicación en su momento.

-Oigan, ¿y Ryuuzaky donde esta?-pregunto Light.

-Aquí, ¿que no me vez pedazo de tarugo?-exclamo Beyond detrás de Light.

-No tu back up, estaba hablando de L.

-Pero que conste que yo me llamaba Ryuuzaky primero, y ¡NO ME DIGAS BACK UP!

-¿Cuando te llamaste Ryuuzaky? Que yo se sepa siempre te llamaste B.-comento Mello.

-Pues en la novela de Death Note: Another Note…

-… No se de que hablas…

-¡OH POR DIOS (no Light) TU MISMO LA RELATASTE!

-Esto, creo que L se fue a buscar pastel, debería estar llegando justo ahora. -Watari se miro el reloj en su muñeca. Y apenas termino la frase, el moreno de marcadas ojeras entro con pastel y tenedor en mano.

-¡Ah! ¡L-Chan! ¡Que bueno que llegaste, justo el último y más importante papel de todos es tuyo! Aquí tienes.- Miko le paso su papel.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por que lo sacas del bolsillo? ¿Es que acaso estaba todo arreglado?-se quejo Light.

-¿Porque te molestas si L va a ser la princesa? Deberías estar contento.

-¡¿QUEEE?-grito general.

-Ya lo sospechaba, por algo el libreto tiene el titulo de "L Bello Durmiente".-señalo Near leyendo su libreto.

**-_-Segundo Paso: La vestimenta-_-**

Luego de unos pequeños altercados entre los actores, más que nada un intento de homicidio contra la relatora, todo estuvo bien.

-¡¿Pero que mierda? ¡Ni en pedo me pienso poner este traje de maricon con lentejuelas! ¡Antes muerto!

-**Eso se puede arreglar…**-murmuro lúgubremente Beyond.

-Alto ahí Jack The Ripper, nadie va a morir aquí sin mi consentimiento, mucho menos Mello, que aunque tenga una actitud tan podrida como un perro muerto hace dos semanas, muchas fans lo aman por su "sex apel".- Miko se volvió a Mello.-Y para que tu dejes de quejarte te propongo esto, tu, Matt y Near llevan sus ropas de siempre, y solo se ponen estas alitas y varitas, ¿entendido?

-…

-¿Me explique bien…?-dijo ahora con una sonrisa marca Sousuke Aizen.

-…s-si…

Miko le dijo lo mismo a Light, Misora y Beyond (menos la parte de las alitas y varitas, claro esta) para ahorrarse varias horas de discusiones. Misa estaba particularmente feliz porque ella misma eligió su vestuario, que de verdad parecía una especie de bruja gótica al estilo Blair de Soul Eater. El resto de la minoría (porque muchos prefirieron tener sus ropas normales también) quedo con ropas de la época, bueno, tal vez exceptuando a Higuchi, que se quedo con un horrible traje de lagarto echo de papel mache, pero no nos interesa mucho su opinión de todas formas.

-Oigan, L volvió a desaparecer. ¿Adonde es que se va cada quince minutos?-pregunto Light hastiado de que Beyond le picara con un cuchillo.

-Es verdad, señor Watari…-Miko se dirijo a Wammy, que por cierto llevaba un traje de rey que le sentaba muy bien.

-Deben saber que L es una persona muy ocupada, y aun cuando accedió a ser parte de esto, tiene casos de los que ocuparse, ahora debe estar en su camerino resolviendo los casos en su notebook.-contesto el hombre mayor.

-¡¿Camerino? ¡¿Como es que yo no tengo camerino y el zarrapastroso de L si?-estallo Light.

-Este, luego te digo…-murmuro Miko poniendo rápidamente en camino.

Miko, con un Light que quería respuestas ahora fueron al camerino de L. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el moreno llevando un bello vestido blanco con franjas azules a los costados.

-¡Ayyyyyyyy! L, te pusiste el vestido para la obra, que lindo… no como OTROS a los que no les gustan mis trajes.

-Eh… si, me puse le vestido para la obra, no es que me guste ponerme ropa de mujer cuando nadie me ve… je…-comento el moreno de forma sospechosa. Al ver a Light se preocupo un poco por el.- ¿Light-kun se encuentra bien? ¿Porque tu nariz esta sangrando así? ¿Te subió la presión acaso?

-En efecto, estas sangrando de lo lindo por la nariz, ¿porque será Light-kuuun?-se burlo Miko.

-¿Light-kun tiene fiebre? su cara esta caliente-dijo L a la vez que le ponía una mano en la frente. Ante la repentina cercanía, la hemorragia de Light aumento.

-¡Tengoqueiralbañodisculpen!-y salió corriendo al lavabo mas cercano.

-Espero que este bien Light-kun.

-No te pongas así L. Seguro que después de…-la moreno vio su reloj.-quince minutos vuelve con una gran sonrisa en la cara jeje…

-¿Quince minutos?

-Ya sabes, en esas ocasiones en la que los chicos les toma un rato salir del baño, ¿entiendes?

-… no…

-Ay, eres tan inocente. Lo que Light esta haciendo en el baño es "complacerse a si mismo". Sabe lo que significa esa expresión, ¿no?

-…¿no?

-Que se esta masturbando.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-grito Light desde el baño.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas, ¡nos vemos en el set en cinco minutos! Vamos L, dejemos al ADOLECENTE en paz.

-¡TE ODIO MIKO!-se volvió a escuchar desde el baño.

-Si, si, como si fuera la primera vez que me lo dicen.

**-_-Tercer Paso: Ensayo y Error-_-**

_E aquí algunas de las escenas fallidas en la realización de este fic. Disfruten…_

..Continuo Near, que había estado haciéndole gestos graciosos al niño.- Ejem… Y yo le daré una actitud analítica y un razonamiento rápido y preciso.

-Y yo le daré… le daré… maldita sea se quedaron con las mejores cosas… ah ya se, será un tipo cool con una actitud punk así como yo y tendrá todas las chicas que quiera y todos le temerán y sobre todo EL ENANO ALBINO ESE QUE SE CREE LA GRAN COSA QUE NO SE MERECE EL TITULO DE L TANTO COMO YO Y…!

-¡Mello, que te emocionas!-grito Matt.

-…Y…! … ¿por que me miran así?…-pregunto Mello.

**¡Corten!**

… una nube de humo surgió del centro de la sala. Al disiparse una chica rubia con ropa negra tipo gótica-punk-emo apareció.-Yo soy la gran Misa-Misa, bruja modelo, y estoy aquí porque-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-Misa grito cuando una luz casi le cae en la cabeza y exploto espontáneamente.

-¡Noooo! ¡Mis luces! ¡Recién las había estrenado!-ese puso a llorar el técnico de la luces.

**¡Corten!**

…Pronto unos ruidos en unos arbustos le llamaron la atención.- ¡Cuidado, podría haber alguien allí!

-Eh disculpen, soy Inoue Orihime ¿podrían decirme donde queda Hueco Mundo? Me perdí a mitad de camino en la Garganta…-pregunto una chica de pelo naranja y ojos grises sonriendo avergonzadamente.

-…

**¡Corten!**

…un aviso sobre ropa interior femenina para Mello… -¡Oye!- y un aviso de… oh dios, a sucedido, la maldición se a cumplido.-exclamo con desasosiego.

-¡¿NOS QUEDAMOS SIN INTERNET DE BANDA ANCHA?

-¡NO ESTUPIDO!

**¡Corten! (bueno, para mi eso es una maldición -.-U)**

…cuando Light llego a su casa. -Tadaima!... oh no ahí nadie, bueno supongo que iré a mi cuarto a hojear un par de revistas…

-¿Esas con las chicas en pelotas?

-No podías ser más vulgar ¿verdad Ryuuk?

-Pues la verdad si. Anda, sácate la ropa mientras yo busco el látigo y las velas…

-¡¿WTF?

**¡Corten!**

-¿BB? Como el caso "El asesino de la BB en la Nueva Inglaterra"?-pregunto Naomi.

-Noooo, mira que te lo iba a decir que yo era también Rue Ryuuzaky, y el tipo que te ataco en la esquina y la cuarta victima que iba a mor-… creo que hable demasiado ¿no?

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.-dijo el policía que le puso las esposas.

**¡Corten!**

…y repitió todo lo anterior dicho lenta y parsimoniosamente y en un lenguaje que Misa podía entender.-… entonces el hombre dice "esa parte de tu cuerpo me gusta, tengamos sexo" y la chica puede contestar "oh claro" o "aléjate de mi cerdo", aunque nunca escuche a una mujer decir la primera cosa, por lo menos no personalmente.-termino Rem, tirando la salchicha y la dona que sostenía para ejemplos mas gráficos.

**¡Corten! ¡¿Porque todos los shinigamis se empeñan en hablar de sexo?**

… Elle se quedo sin habla. El joven le tendió una mano, entendiendo que quería invitarlo a bailar. Sintió una mano en su cintura, y el apuesto joven (¿Cómo sabes que es apuesto? quien sabe, podría ser Matsuda el que esta debajo de la mascara O.ó Oh ya cállate ¬¬# queridos lectores, les juro que no es Matsuda el que es bajo la mascara, pueden estar tranquilos n.n)…

-¿Matsuda? ¿Y ese quien es? Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki.-Ichigo se saco la mascara de hollow.-Oye Ulquiorra, ¿porque llevas ese vestido?

-¡Lárgate fresa! ¡Tu grabación es al lado!-dijo el director sacándolo a patadas.

**¡Corten!**

-¡Light!-y una enorme mano se cerró en su hombro.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK! ¡Mama, soy inocente!

-¡Gritas como niña! Jajajajaja.-se rio Mello fuera de escena.

**¡Corten!**

-Ja, ¡en tu cara niño bonito!- Ryuuzaky se le rió en la cara de Light.-… y ahora tengo que recordar como usaba mi cerebro…-se tambaleo unos pasos para caer al suelo.

-Eh… ¿esta muerto? Por favor díganme que esta muerto.- Misora suplicaba.

-No sabemos, pero por la dudas lo enterramos igual.-Y tiraron a Beyond a una fosa común.

-¡No estoy muerto!

-Cállate, los muertos no hablan.-le gritaron todos.

-¡Serán unos ¡"·&%?&(=)(¿$%$·!

**¡Corten!**

-Para que si a ti no te importa el dinero.

-Pues para comprar manzanas de verdad, daaah.

-Estoy empezando a creer que cada día te vuelves mas humano.-Light sudo la gota gorda.

-Tienes razón, el otro día incluso me dio un resfriado… a-a-ACHUUU!-Ryuuk estornudo fuertemente, embarrando a Light de mocos azules.

-¡Ascoooooo!

**¡Corten! Y por favor denle un desinfectante a Light.**

Mientras, Near estaba jugando con tanques y dinosaurios en su podio personal. -Neeeuh… Comándate necesitamos apoyo para acabar con esta bestia!… Cálmese soldado, sea un hombre por amor de dios…

Ejem… ¿Near?

-¡Argh! ¡Mis brazos! ¡Esto esta fuera de control! ¡No, no me dejes solo! ¡Tengo una familia que alimentar! Y es aquí cuando llega Chachan chachan ¡SuperNear!-Near salta usando un traje de superhéroe con capa y todo.-¡No temáis seres de intelecto inferior, yo, Near, los salvare a todos!

**¡Corten!**

-Primera pregunta: ¿Puede un hombre casarse con la sobrina de su hermana?

-_ ¡TILT!_ ¡NO!

-_ ¡TILT!_ ¡SI!

-No, no puede. Light tiene un punto.

-EY, ¡¿por que no?-protesto Ryuuzaky

-Porque seria su hija.

-¡Dah! ¿Y como crees que naci yo? ¿Eh?

-… Eso explica muchas cosas.

**¡Corten!**

-¡¿Porque no me avisaron que había un desierto antes de llegar al castillo? ¡Me estoy cocinando aquí!

-Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde queda Las Noches?-pregunto un tipo de pelo naranja acompañado por otro de lentes, un mexicano, un pelirrojo tatuado, una mina sin pecho (¡oye!) una niña de pelo verde, dos raros con mascaras y un gusano gigante.

-Pues creo que queda para allá-¡Oh un momento! ¡Ustedes son de Bleach!

-… si, ¿cual es el punto?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Que este es un fic en la categoría de Death Note, ¡y ya van como tres cameos de Bleach! Exijo una explicación Miko.-Mello se cruzo de brazos muy enojado.

-Bueno, que quieren, hace poco empecé a leer el manga y ya me leí los primeros treinta tomos. Me fascina la serie.-dijo la morena de anteojos desde su asiento frente a la computadora donde se escribe este fic. -Además no es mi culpa que la series tenga tantas similitudes, culpen a los autores.

-¿Tantas similitudes? ¿Como cuales?

-Bueno, lo de los shinigamis, de que Ulquiorra y L sea prácticamente iguales en cuerpo y mente, que Aizen y Light tengan un tremendo ego y delirios de grandeza, además de que me encantan los tipos de pelo azul…

-¡¿Solo por eso estas leyendo Bleach?

-… y también tengo un par de ideas para fic…-Miko se tocaba la punta de los dedos apenada.

-Traidora, ¡¿nos vas a abandonar por el tarado cabeza de tangerina explotada?

-¡¿A quien le dices cabeza de tangerina explotada?

Al rato se ven a Ichigo y Mello peleándose y rodando por la arena, a sablazos y tiros. -Jeje cabeza de tangerina explotada, esa estuvo buena, lo voy a anotar.-dijo Renji

**¡****Corten! Y esperamos que esta vez los del elenco de Bleach se queden en su estudio de grabación…**

…lo que si podemos hacer es darte medios para que andes mas rápido en el camino.

-Ósea que si yo deseo algo, no se, como n millón de dólares, ¿me los podrían dar?

-¿Y para que quieres un millón de dólares?-pregunto Matt.

-Siempre sirve de algo dinero extra.

-Jaja muy listo, ¿acaso nos viste cara de cajeros automáticos?-contesto Mello.-Lo que si puedo hacer es que cagues plata, ¿te gustaría eso?

**¡Corten! **

-¡Si no dije nada malo, mierda!

-Mello, me estoy hartando de tu lenguaje de cloaca, o paras o te entierro un carrito de helados en el trasero.- advirtió Miko

**¡Corten! ¡Corten! ¡Corten! **

-Bueno, si eso quieres.- Beyond se acerco al director con un cuchillo oxidado en la mano.

**¡Argh! ¡Renuncio!**

-Maldita sea, otra vez el destino me esta jugando sus condenadas bromas, ¡¿pero porque a mi? Yo tan bueno de mi que nunca asesine a nadie antes de lo dictado! ¡Ah pero ya veras! ¡Ya te vencí antes y también lo hare ahora! ¡Kya hahahaha! Si, ya lo veras! Todos se van a arrepentir! Todos se van a morir y yo lo voy a disfrutar! Miles, miles auditorias para todos! Lo veré con mis propios ojos! Todo esto va a dejar de existir y yo lo voy a disfrutar! KYAAAAHAHAHAHA!

-Be-beyond…-Misa no sabía si seria correcto sacarlo de su fantasía o no.

**¡Corten! (se contrato a un nuevo director… mentira, solo es Miko que se quiere hacer la importante.)**

-¡¿Y dices que es seguro?

-¡Tan seguro como yo me llamo Akira Kurosawa!

**¡****Corten! No uses nombres de gente famosa viva que si no nos hacen pagar a derechos de autor.**

**-**Ah bueno, ahí voy de vuelta…-Mikami tomo aire.- ¡Tan seguro como yo me llamo… este… ¿Billy Joe Amstrong…?

**¡****Corten! ¡Ese es el cantante de Green Day!**

- ¡Tan seguro como yo me llamo… eh… ¡Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques!

**¡****Corten! ¡Por el amor de Dios!**

-A vamos, ¿quien se puede llamar de esa forma tan estúpida?

-¿Dices que mi nombre es estúpido?-aparece un tipo de blanco y pelo azul, muy enojado.

-Te odio Mikami.-murmura Light antes de que el frágil bote explotara a causa de un Cero.

**¡****Corten! ¡Seguridad! ¡Llévense al señor ****Jeaguerjaques a su estudio de grabación!**

…"Light-kun…"

Una voz sonó en su cabeza, acaso… si, ¡era la voz que le había hablado cuando casi se ahogaba en el rio!

"Light-kun… te necesito… se que tu vendrás por mi, ¿verdad?..."

De repente Light vio la figura de su amado frente a el, con su mirada implorante, con las manos entrelazadas, pero la imagen se distorsiono, como cuando la tele se queda sin señal para luego mostrar una imagen de Demegawa bañándose… desnudo.

-¡AAARGH! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡ESTOY CIEGO!

-¡YO TAMBIEEEEEN!-grito Mikami agarrándose las cuencas oculares.

**¡****Corten! Vamos a tener que censurar esta escena.**

…-El ultimo tramo del camino…-susurro el castaño para si.

Casi pone su pie en el primer peldaño cuando una nube de humo negro exploto en frente de todos.

-Estamos aquí para destruir todo el pueblo y… ¡ey! ¡Esto no es Karakura!-grito Aizen.

-¡ARGH! ¡¿PORQUE LOS DE BLEACH NO SE MUEREN DE UNA VEEEEEEEEEEZZZ?-Y Mello persiguió al exshinigami por todo el escenario a los tiros.

**¡Corten! **

Dejando el humor ingles atrás, Light ahora corría por un gran sala gris con columnas de piedras a los lados, pero se detuvo a tomar algo de aliento.-Demonios… ah ah… ¿y ahora adonde se metió el caso mental ese?... Y ese ruido-AAAAH!

Light se tiro para un costado cuando otra luz del techo casi le parte la cabeza.-¡Oigan! ¡No que habían resuelto lo de las luces!

-En realidad ese era yo.-murmuro el ojirrojo carcajeándose con un destornillador en la mano.

**¡Corten! **

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Porque no te mueres!

Le tiro pelotas, platos, floreros, mesas, bicicletas, a una anciana de paso, una vaca, pero Light seguía subiendo.

-Je ya te dije, nunca podrás detenerme porque es el amor lo que esta de mi lado… ¡Oh mierda!

Light bajo como pedo cuando un piano se deslizaba hacia su pequeña persona. Light logro saltar al costado, pero el piano siguió de largo, tirando la pared de la escenografía, aplastar a varios extras y encargados, romper varias cámaras, y llevarse por delante a Aizen, que todavía seguía dando vueltas siendo perseguido por Mello.

-Uy… ¿lo siento?-se disculpo Beyond.

**¡Corten! ****¡Esto te lo descontamos de tu paga Beyond!**

Tomo carrera, retrocediendo hasta el borde de las escaleras, y salió disparado como bólido, estrellando la cabeza contra la pobre madera que exploto al impacto. Recomponiéndose del acto previamente relatado, observo el aposento, que para ser de una princesa dejaba mucho que desear. Francamente, lo único que había allí era una mesa y silla de madera, un espejo, una gran cortina tapando media pared, otra vendita ventana donde Jack Sparrow estaba de pie en el marco, y una gran cama con un velo rosa cubriéndola… momento, algo aquí sueña extraño…

-¡Light deja de hacerte el payaso!

-¿Que? ¿Yo que?-salió Light por el costado.

-Pero entonces…-señalo Beyond al, aparentemente, pirata.

-¡Y recordaran este día como el día en que el Capitán Jack Sparrow se robo la cámara! ¡Adiós!-Jack Sparrow salto llevándose, precisamente, un cámara de grabación.

**¡Corten! ****¡Tenia que ser pirata!**

**-_-****Cuarto y Último Paso: Escena del BESO-_-**

-Muy bien todos, por fin llegamos a la parte de la que YO había estado esperando… La escena del beso!-exclamo Miko poniéndose una gorrita al estilo Ron Howard.-Ahora… ¡bésense como si no hubiera un mañana!

-… Miko… me niego a hacer esta escena con la cámara pegada a mi cara.-gruño el castaño con la cámara sostenida por la castaña a cinco cm de distancia.

-Ah vamos, a nadie le gustan tomas panorámicas de estas escenas.

-Si, pero tampoco quiero que LA CAMARA SE FUSIONE CON MI CARA ESTUPIDA!

-Ya déjenlo, de seguro esta nerviosa porque es la primera vez que besa a alguien en su vida.-se mofo Mello maliciosamente.

-¡¿Que dijiste pelos de trapeador?

-Ya, ya, si tan nerviosos te pones te conseguimos un doble…-concilio Miko en medio de los dos. Light suspiro disimuladamente, por que la verdad tenia algunos nervios de esa escena, no es que no quisiera besar a L, pero con todos los del reparto, cámaras y luces ahí mirándolo le ponía la carne de gallina.-¿Estas de acuerdo Light?

-Claro, por mi…

-Me alegra… ¡Beyond! Ven a tomar el lugar de L.

-¡¿QUE?-gritaron Light y Ryuuzaky a la vez.-¡Yo pensé que los dobles iban a ser de los dos!-exclamo el castaño descolocado.

-Si, y no es que no quisiera tomar el lugar de L (no solo en esta filmación), pero ni por todas la almas del infierno me besaría con este idiota.-señalo acusadoramente a Light.

-Bien, podría usar a Near…

-Si hacen eso, voy a demandarlos a ti y a Light por acoso sexual y corrupción de menores.-explico Near sin voltearse de su torre Eiffel de papel.

-Rayos, es tan fácil destruir y tan difícil crear, ¿no?-la castaña se masajeo las sienes.-¿Que demonios quieren que haga, que traiga a Ulquiorra Schiffer a hacer el doble de L?

-¡Haces eso y yo exploto todo el lugar con mi Gran Rey Cero!-grito a lo lejos Grimmjow abrazando posesivamente al mencionado moreno.

-Grimmjow, me estas avergonzando.-llego la grave voz del ojiverde.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡TU ERES MI MUJER!

-Biiiien, volviendo a lo nuestro…-volvió a hablar Miko, tratando de ignorar la muy pronto acalorada disfunción entre los dos hollows.

-Miko-san…-hablo la tranquila voz de L.-Por mi no hay problema hacer yo mismo la escena.

-Muchas gracias L, de entre todos, tu eres el mas colaborador, por eso te quiero tanto~… Bien, ahora que entre Ryuuga Hideki.

De la nada sale un guapo chico de pelos medio largos, con un brillante sonrisa.-¿Me llamaban?

-Así es, tú harás del doble de Light.

-Sera un placer~…-casi canturreo al ver a L ahí, todo tímido y tan uke.

A todos se les cayó la baba con la hermosa sonrisa de Ryuuga, la súper estrella pop-actor. A todos menos a Light, que se sintió echar humo por las orejas. ¿Quien se creía ese tipo que era? ¡Un tipo como ese no era digno de poseer los virgenes labios de L!

-¡Miko! Cambie de idea, yo besare a L.

-Muy tarde, la decisión ya esta tomada.

-¡¿Que? ¡Maldita perra!

-¡Seguridad!-de la nada aparecieron dos tipos grandotes que taclearon a Light y se lo llevaron corriendo mientras el castaño gritaba.-¡Todos a sus posiciones!-continuo la morena como si nada hubiera pasado, a lo que todos los presentes solo pudieron sudar la gota gorda.

Pronto, todo el escenario estaba preparado, con un ambiente oscuro, solo iluminado por una luz como de ocaso que se trasmitía a través de una ventanita, hasta en el fondo tocaba una música lenta de escena romántica.

-Escena del beso, toma uno. Y… ¡acción!

Con los corazones latiéndoles al máximo, Light(Ryuuga Hideki) se acerco lentamente a L, juntando sus cuerpos, L pasando sus manos al cuello del castaño, este poniéndolas en su cintura. Y sin más, se dieron un tierno e inocente beso…

… o así habría sido de no ser porque L le dio un sorpresivo empujón a doble de Light, casi tirando una de las luces.

-¡Corten!... L, ¿que paso?

-Lo siento Miko-san, es que de repente me dio como pánico, no se porque, creo que fue algo inconsciente.-se disculpo el pobre moreno, de verdad sin saber porque hizo lo que hizo.

-Bueno, intentémoslo otra vez. Escena del beso, ¡toma dos! ¡Acción!

Ryuuga volvió a poner sus manos a la cintura de L, esta vez más firmemente por si volvía a empujarlo, y bajo la cabeza, listo a dar el beso final. Pero L volvió a sentir pánico. Viendo como el otro acercaba su cara, L fue retrocediendo la suya, tan que L termino con la cintura en un ángulo perpendicular al suelo, con Ryuuga sosteniéndolo, y varias venitas en su cabeza.

-¡Corten!

-Yo no se, pero me parece que no quieres que este tipo te bese, ni aunque sea actuado.-comento Mello a L.

-¿Recién en la segunda toma o notas?

-¡¿Buenas que bola blanca? ¡¿Si ya lo sabias porque no dijiste nada?-le espeto a Near.

-Porque nadie me pidió mi opinión.-y ahí empezó otro circulo vicioso entre ellos dos.

-¡Nadie te la pidió ahora genio!

-No, solo quería expresar tu lentitud en darte cuenta de los hechos a tu alrededor.- Near tomo su eterno mechón de pelo para enrularlo.

-Maldita… rata blanca, ¡eres tan blanco que seguro tomaste blanqueador y eres blanco por dentro también!

-No creo que sea un buen momento para sus peleas infantiles.- Beyond cometió el error de meterse en la pelea.

-¡Tu cállate, pobre imitación barata!

-¿Que me…? ¡Argh ya me arte de ti! ¡Te voy a matar!

Y pronto otra pelea mas se armo, todos tratando de detenerlos, o en el mejor de los caso, salir corriendo antes de ser agarrado por una bala perdida o alguna navaja al aire. Y mientras, Ryuuga intentaba convencer a L de que le dejara besarlo.

-SE que te sientes nerviosos por las cámaras y la gente, pero te aseguro que no es tan malo. Te aseguro que te gustara…-y termino con una seductora mirada, esperando que con eso hubiera dejado embelesado al otro chico.

-Lo siento, pero no me siento a gusto contigo, creo que no fue una buena idea esto, mejor me voy…-L trato de zafarse del agarre del otro castaño. Si admitía que era atractivo y todo lo demás, pero simplemente no le gustaba, el no era… no era… Light.

Justo cuando estaba por desprenderse, Ryuuga le tomo fuertemente por los brazos.-¡¿Que demonios te pasa? Soy Ryuuga Hideki, una famosa estrella pop y actor, y nadie nunca me había rechazado!-las palabras de L había herido su orgullo, y eso lo hizo enojar. El era del tipo de personas que cuando quiere algo, lo quiere bajo cualquier costo, y quería a L justo ahora.- Ahora voy a besarte, y vas a ver que te va a gustar…

Y de nuevo trato de acercar sus caras, sosteniéndole de la nuca para que no se alejara. "Este tipo es muy testarudo…" pensó L, tratando de resistirse. Ahora si que le desagradaba. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía quitárselo de encima. Tan cerca, tan cerca…

-¡ALTO AHÍ, PERVERTIDO!

_¡PUUUUMMMM!_

De un golpe, Ryuuga cayo al suelo con un gran chicho en la cabeza, cortesía del garrote que Light tenia en las manos.-¡Nadie tomara la virginidad de los labios de L, excepto yo!

-¡Light-kun!-exclamo asombrado L.

-Así es, vine a salvarte de las garras de este pervertido.-dijo a la vez que le daba una pata al caído Ryuuga Hideki.-¿Viste como lo derribe con mi garrote?

-De hecho, justo cuando lo golpeaste, yo le di una patada en los bajos. Creo que eso fue lo que le afecto más.

-…Oh…

-¡Pero me conmovió el que vinieras a salvarme!-agrego rápidamente al ver la decepción en la cara del castaño. Después de todo, que era Light Yagami sin su enorme ego. -Además…-murmuro sensualmente mientras ponía sus brazos en su cuello.-… e estado guardando la virginidad de mis labios solo para ti…

-Ah si, pues creo que ya es hora de estrenar estos lindos y dulces labios…

El castaño puso las manos en la cintura del otro y por fin le dio el tan dulce y esperado beso, olvidando por completo que eran observados por todos los presentes y una Miko muy sonriente sosteniendo una cámara.

-Justo como lo planee…-Miko sonrió sin dejar de filmar a la amelcochada pareja.

-¿Estas diciendo que todo lo sucedido era parte de tu plan?-pregunto Near.

-Pues claro, ¿de que otra forma podría haber echo que Light se besara con L sino?

-…

-Jejeje esta niña me agrada, con ella cerca todo es divertido.-se rio Ryuuk mirando también a la parejita.

-¿Y que tal? ¿Te gusto?

-Si, mi primer beso y me alegra que fuera contigo.

-Que bueno, porque el próximo será con lengua y tal vez más...

-No hasta que nos casemos.

-Waa pero el sexo antes del matrimonio es tan excitante.

Y a este punto, Miko cortó la grabación y todos se fueron en puntilla de pies, para darles privacidad a la joven pareja y a sus asuntos personales.

**-_-****The Big Finale -_-**

Ya cuando todo estuvo terminado, la grabación, ediciones, pruebas de cámara, que nada fuera aplastado por las luces asesinas, etc, todos se reunieron para celebrar que por fin habían terminado con esta tortura. Al rato de que todos comieran sanguchitos de miga, entremeses, cerdo, langosta, un gran pastel de chocolate de tamaño de los de bodas, y que todos tomaran champaña o gaseosa para los menores, una voz se elevo de entre la multitud.

-¿Atención?... ¡atención! ¡Atención malditos bastardos!- Ahora si se voltearon.-… Solo quería darles las gracias a todos por haber colaborado en este proyecto mío…

-Colaborar, si claro…-murmuro alguien por ahí.

-… que yo mismo produje y puse toda la pasta para hacerlo realidad.-continuo Miko, con un pequeña venita palpitándole. -Así que hice esta pequeña celebración en su honor, pueden comer todo lo que quieren, todo esta pagado. Disfruten.

-Hablando de pagar… Miko, ¿donde esta nuestro sueldo?-dijo Mello ya poniendo la mano para el cheque.

-Ups, ¡pero miren que hora es! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ya saben lo que dicen, si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu misma!-y Miko corrió a subirse en su camioneta monstruo, la misma que casi mata a Light anteriormente.

-¡Espera! ¡Nos prometiste que ibas a pagarnos maldita!

-¡Eso no fue parte del trato! ¡Chaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooohhh!-Miko acelero a fondo, perdiéndose de vista, no sin antes arrojarles el papel donde habían firmado el trato. El rubio lo tomo y lo leyó.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No esta en el trato! ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que escribió esto?

-¿Me llamaban?-asomo la cabeza Matsuda con su sonrisa de tonto.

Minutos después era perseguido por Mello y casi todos los del elenco para lincharlo por olvidar poner algo tan importante como la paga en un trato. En una mesita estaba Ryuuk y Shidou tratando de convencer a Rem de que comiera manzanas y chocolates. Near solo se concentraba en hacer un castillo con cubitos de azúcar. Beyond aprovecho para robarse varios frasquitos de mermelada escondiéndola en su ropa. Misa estaba muy contenta comiéndose un sundale bien grande para ella sola. Matt como siempre, fumando y jugando como si no hubiera nada más importante en la vida. Y por supuesto, en una mesita mas alejada, estaban L y Light dándose besitos y abrazándose como una parejita de enamorados.

-¿Oye L?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.

-Waah, yo también te quiero, mi caballero de brillante armadura Light-kun.

Pero en otra parte, en la cabina de una camioneta monstruo, una voz maliciosa reía para si. -Jajaja otra locura mas que termina bien. Próxima misión: Bleach. Objetivos: Ulquiorra y Grimmjow. No sabrán que los golpeo, jajajajajajaaaah!

**En otro lado…**

-Brrrrr…

-¿Que te pasa?

-Siento que algo maligno viene en camino…

-Oh vamos ¿que puede ser peor que el shinigami tarado y la mascota pechugona juntos?

-… una escritora de fanfics yaoi…

-… Estamos condenados…

Ah, pero esto es otra historia y será contada en otro fic jajajajajajajajaaaaahhhhh!

**FIN**

Jajaja realmente fue genial hacer este extra, me rio cada vez que lo releo, ojala les guste, tuve que volver a leer los capítulos para sacar las escenas, pero ahí quedo, puras tonteras pero igual me gusto. Como me habían pedido varios que hiciera los dos capis (cosa que ya lo veía venir) aquí esta el primer extra, el segundo, y ya con eso seria todo, vendrá dentro de poco, la tan esperada escena de Light y L cuando se van a la habitación para pasar un buen rato juntos jujuju (hemorragia nasal) ya no puedo esperar para escribirlo! Jaja!

Cambiando de tema XD , y tal como paso aquí, la serie Bleach se a estado colando en mi mente y ya me surgieron un par de ideas para fics. Eso no significa que dejare de escribir para Death Note, no se preocupen, solo voy a ampliar mi repertorio de personajes a los que molestar XD

Para Lucy Matsudaira, si estas leyendo esto, no te preocupes, tu oneshot BBxMisa de premio esta en camino, ya lo tengo más o menos ideado en mi cabeza, falta que lo termine de escribir, voy por la mitad. Lo voy a publicar al mismo tiempo que el segundo extra, ten paciencia.

Bueno, esto es todo, otra vez, ojala les guste mis tonteras, y nos vemos en el segundo extra, y final oficial de este fic, ufff, si que me salió larga la cosa XD Chaitos.

Miko.


	14. Chapter 14 Extra 2

**Titulo:** L Bello Durmiente: Capitulo extra 2 y ultimo al fin …

**Genero:** Humor, parodia, romance y mucho mucho mucho mucho muchooooooooooooo sexo XD (no, tampoco es para tanto XDD) ah y también cursilerías de esas que tanto le gustan a las chicas XDD.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **y finalmente, el momento que muchas (especialmente YO) estábamos esperando… LEEEMOOON!

**Advertencias:** mas que nada YAOI explicito, si no esto no seria un lemon, si esto no te gusta, no tengo la menor idea de por que te leíste todo el fic y recién lees este aviso ò.ô tal vez sea que el si te gusta el yaoi pero no quieres admitirlo, o solo curiosidad de ver a dos chicos haciendo "cositas", como sea, disfruta (o no) este lemon entre Light y L después de todo lo acontecidos trece capítulos atrás.

ººººº

Un par de horas luego de la explosión en la torre, el beso que rompió la maldición y de que varios guardias se llevaran a Beyond atado con cadenas y bozal, el Rey Wammy y su esposa que hasta ahora nadie sabe cual es su nombre fueron a ver a su querido Príncipe con vestido.

-Oh mi querido L, cuanto me alegra que todo haya salido bien y que este apuesto joven rompiera la maldición.-exclamo el rey abrazando a L y luego a Light.

-Hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.-exclamo ahora Soichiro casi en lagrimas, que fue al castillo en cuanto se entero de todo.

Pronto, mucha gente fue al palacio, y pronto se hizo una fiesta en el castillo en honor a la pareja que pronto se casaría y regirían el reino. Y esta vez Misa asistió junto con su novio (a la fuerza) para prevenir futuras maldiciones.

Hasta incluso trajeron a la banda Nitghmare para que ambientara la fiesta. Hubo algunos que se pusieron a bailar y todo.

-No entiendo porque tengo que bailar contigo.-gruño Mello siendo la pareja (de baile) de Near.

-Porque con ese pelo largo tuyo todos creen que eres mujer.- respondió Near ignorando las dagas que el rubio le lanzaba con la mirada.

-Esto es tan romántico, no crees Light-kun.

-Por ultima vez, si voy a ser tu novio por lo menos llámame por mi nombre que es Matt!

-Pero que chistoso eres Light jaja.-se rio tontamente Misa agarrándose con fuerza del cuello de padrino-ahora novio oficial de la bruja-modelo.

-Hmmm que raro, en donde estarán L y Light, hace un momento estaban aquí.-se pregunto Wammy con una mano en su mentón. Pero pronto se olvido de eso cuando Mello y Near fueron a hablar con el sobre el asunto de sus honorarios por haber ayudado a romper la maldición y demás.

Mas, en una habitación algo lejana en el castillo, la parejita se había escapado de la fiesta para encargarse de asuntos mas "íntimos" jujuju.

-¿Light-kun, porque nos fuimos? yo me quede con ganas de comer mas pastel.-se quejo L de la mano de Light, que lo hizo ingresar en uno de los aposentos.

-Dentro de unos minutos te olvidaras completamente del pastel.

-Que quieres de-¡ah!-casi grito L cuando Light, de un salto, los tiro a los dos a la cama tamaño real, porque entraron en la habitación real, daah.

-De esta no te vas a escapar…-murmuro juguetón Light, que se posiciono arriba de L. Sin dar tiempo de decir nada se puso a besarlo con toda la pasión que tenia. Hacia rato que le tenia ganas, que no pudo esperar a que la fiesta terminara.

Dejo la dulce boca de L para pasar a acariciar el blanco cuello, oyendo pequeños quejidos y suspiros del moreno, lo que hacia acrecentar su deseo.

-…hmm… Light-kun, ¿estas seguro de que… quieres seguir?-dijo entrecortadamente L.

-¿si estoy seguro?-Light paro de saborear su cuello, levantándose un poco.

-Si, porque yo pensé que esperaríamos a que nos casáramos… además todavía no nos conocemos mucho y…

-No. Ya entiendo.-Light se sentó en la cama, dejando libre al otro.-Tienes razón, no debí precipitarme, debí pensar primero en lo que tu querías, quizás lo mejor sea esperar a conocernos mejor…

Light se levanto dispuesto a ir a la baño a darse una ducha fría para bajarse la calentura, pero sorpresivamente algo le jalo del brazo tirándolo de nuevo a la cama.

-Me conmueve que Light-kun piense primero en mis sentimientos, pero debes saber que hace años que espero al príncipe adecuado, y la verdad es que ya estoy muy cansado de esperar… -L se puso arriba de Light, quien lo miraba bastante sorprendido.-Lo que quiero decir Light-kun es que lo que lo que de verdad quiero es que tengamos sexo ¡aquí y ahora!

-¿D-de verdad…?-Light ya no sabia si estar sorprendido o asustado por la cara ansiosa de su princesa.

-Desde que me llego la pubertad que no pienso en mas que hacerlo Light-kun. No sabes lo duro que es tener que soportar esta frustración por tantos años.

-¿Y cuantos tienes ahora?

-Veintitrés…

-Oh dios mío, ¿y todavía sigues siendo virgen?

-Light-kun, ya habrá tiempo para preguntas estúpidas, pero ahora lo que realmente necesito… ¡es que me jodas de una buena vez!-L casi parecía una fiera salvaje, casi arrancándole la camisa a Light. Este casi grito asustado, pero se sobrepuso cuando L se bajaba la cremallera de su vestido, mostrando su cuerpo blanco como la nieve. Sin perder tiempo, volvieron a besar con pasión. Sus manos viajando por cada parte del cuerpo del otro…

-Una pregunta…-jadeo Light separándose de esa boca dulce como la miel.-¿Porque habías preguntado si estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo o no?

-Porque una vez que empecemos no creo que puede detenerme Light.- ronroneó el moreno, lamiendo traviesamente su cuello, dejando ardientes besos sobre su piel.

-Ya veo…-y con esto aclarado, Light dio rienda suelta a su lujuria. Aunque decidió empezar despacio, el cuerpo blanco debajo suyo temblaba apenas con un par caricias, ni pesar como seria cuando llegaran a cosas mas "intimas". Ah, pero ya pronto lo vería.

Sin dejar que sus manos bailaran sobre ese blanco cuerpo, acerco su boca a los labios rosas, compartiendo el mismo aire por un par de segundos antes de cerrar el espacio que los separaba. Un beso que empezó siendo amable, de apoco se iba volviendo salvaje, sin poder contener ambos su deseo, aunque el mas inexperto de los dos hacia mas uso del instinto que otra cosa. En cierto sentido, sentía un poco de miedo y vergüenza, siempre le había gustado tener el control en todo lo que hacia, mas ahora, Light rápidamente lo dominaba gracias a sus experiencias previas.

Lentamente el castaño empujo a Elle a la cama, haciéndolo quedar tendido de espaldas. Se quedo quieto unos momentos, esperando a que su amado continuara, pero al abrir los ojos, vio como Light lo miraba intensamente. Le turbo un poco esto, aun sabiendo el amor que este sentía por el, le incomodaba el verse tan vulnerable.-Light… deja de mirarme así…-murmuro intentando cubrirse con sus brazos.

Light se sacudió un poco, dándose cuenta de que se lo había quedado observando el cuerpo de su moreno. Sonrió, volviendo a posarse sobre el otro.-Lo siento, es que tienes un cuerpo tan hermoso que no puedo evitar el querer descubrir todos sus secretos.-ronroneo en su oído a la vez que dejaba que sus manos recorrieron todo a su alcance, cuello, hombros, pecho, vientre, esa piel tan exquisita a sus ojos, y tan suave al tacto. Se sintió excitarse cada vez mas al sentir los suspiro de Elle en su piel, y pequeños gemidos junto a su oreja… Y eso que solo habían empezado.

Volvió a besar esa cálida boca que tanto lo embriagaba, necesitaba mas, ir mas profundo. Sin separarse, lentamente fue bajando la mano que tenia apoyada en el hombro, muy despacio, disfrutando del tibio tacto, aunque L estaba más concentrado en las sensaciones en sus labios. Por eso, casi creyó morirse cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en uno de sus pezones, causado por la traviesa mano de Light, habría gritado de no ser por la lengua de su príncipe se coló en su boca, retorciéndose y enredándose con la suya. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, al igual que sus manos en los brazos de su amante. Era demasiado bueno, todas esas sensaciones, casi no podía soportarlo.

Dio un gran bocanada cuando su boca por fin estuvo libre. Se dejo estar en la cama, suspirando de tanto en tanto, ese beso había sido demasiado intenso para el. Pero Light continúo con su ritual amoroso. Tiernamente beso y lamio el lóbulo del moreno, recibiendo pequeños murmullos como repuesta. Siguió bajando con su boca, siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula, bajo por el cuello, y se paseo por la zona del pecho, sin dejar que sus manos acariciaran lo que tuvieran al alcance.

L recobraba el aliento paulatinamente, por no estar acostumbrado a este tipo de "actividades" o cualquier tipo de contacto corporal. Solo al momento fue consciente de las caricias que el castaño le brindaba. Alzando con dificultad la cabeza, alcanzo a ver como este sacaba la lengua, listo a lamer su pezón izquierdo. El contacto cálido y húmedo sobre esa zona tan sensible hizo que arquera la espalda violentamente, sintiendo como una descarga de placer le atravesaba el cuerpo. Mas lamidas se sucedieron, y con ellas una tanda de gemidos escaparon de sus labios. Sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Junto a las lamidas, que esa otra mano se pasara descara por la zona de sus muslos internos le estaba comenzando a volver loco. Aferrándose a los cabellos castaños, llamo el nombre de su amante, y por cada vez que lo repetía más y más este se excitaba.

-Parece que este ya esta bien.-Light se relamió, jugueteando con el pezón con sus dedos ahora.-sigamos con el otro.-pero en vez de lamerlo, todo el otro pezón en su boca y lo succiono suavemente. L volvió a arquear la espalda, aun mas violentamente que la otra vez, seguido de un profundo gemido. "Se siente… tan… tan bien… oh dios… oh dios…" pensó el pelinegro si poder resistirse a las poderosas descargas de placer. Era como si de alguna manera, Light supiera que sitios debía tocar para hacerle sentirse completamente perdido en el placer. Intentando no quedarse atrás, con sus manos acarició la fuerte espalda de Light, paseándose por sus hombros, omoplatos, cuello, todo lo que pudiera alcanzar.

Light continúo su viaje, teniendo que dejar esos lindos pezones rosas, y ahora erectos, para disgusto de L. Continuo bajando, sintió las costillas, y la pequeña curva de la cintura bajo sus palmas y boca. Llegando hasta el ombligo, decidió meter su lengua allí también. L gemía ya sin vergüenza, ya no podía controlar lo que salía de su boca. Y justo allí, sintió como Light lo toco donde nadie mas lo había echo, su cuerpo se retorció, un delicioso escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Hmmm parece que estamos ansiosos… incluso ya se humedeció…-sonrió el castaño, incorporándose para contemplar su trabajo. El pálido cuerpo de su "princesa", una fina capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, un fuerte rubor teñía su rostro, pequeñas marcas rojas en donde su boca había pasado, y su miembro completamente erecto, la punta humedecida con líquido preseminal. Sip, su mejor trabajo hasta ahora.

-…L-ligth… por favor… ah… ah…-gimió el moreno, su mirada completamente nublada de placer.

-Bien, si eso quieres.-Light volvió a bajar, lamiendo el pálido vientre, y decidiendo volver a tomar uno de los abusados pezones, chupando con fuerza, a la vez que recorría de arriba abajo el necesitado miembro, masajeando la punta con su pulgar. L grito, aferrándose desesperadamente a las sabanas, las sensaciones lo asaltaba con tal fuerza que apenas tenía conciencia del mundo, pero este iba desapareciendo a medida que el ritmo de esa gloriosa mano iba aumentado. Sus ojos se humedecían de lujuria, pero esa deliciosa tensión ya empezaba a volverse una insoportable tortura, y no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

-ugh… aah-Ah! ¡Light!... no… pa… ¡paraaaa!... Me voy a… ya no puedo-AAAAH!-intento Elle, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, queriendo detenerlo, aunque su cuerpo rogaba porque continuara, no quería venirse tan pronto, aun deseando sentir esa pasión y deseo arrasador. Pero Light no le escucho, en vez de eso aumento mas el ritmo, y separándose del pezón fue a atacar esa zona del cuello detrás de la orejas. L ya no podía resistirlo, el placer arraso con su conciencia, sintiendo ese intenso calor en su entrepierna, los escalofríos de pasión es su cuello, eso fue todo. Con un grito, una explosión de placer le atravesó, haciendo que sus caderas se alzaran bruscamente, liberándose en la mano de su príncipe.

Jadeo con fuerza, su mundo aun borroso por la intensidad del orgasmo. Al recobrar parcialmente sus sentidos, busco a Light. Lo encontró a su lado, lamiendo sensualmente la mano humedecida. Otro escalofrió le recorrió la columna, dios, nunca había visto a nadie lamerse los dedos como el lo hacia. Pronto noto que Light todavía llevaba sus pantalones, y con su miembro obviamente tieso, casi implorando por ser liberado. Con dificultad, L se levanto de la cama. Llevo sus manos al cierre y lo bajo con lentitud, otras sentía ese calor en su cara. Sin decir nada, (no tenia idea de que decir tampoco) tomo, no sin algo de inseguridad, el miembro de Light. Este no dijo nada, solo lo dejo hacer, queriendo saber que tenía pensado.

L tenía el mienbro a unos centímetros de su cara. Jadeo nuevamente, el también quería complacer a su amado, pero no sabia muy bien que hacer. Una mano acaricio su cabeza, seguida de su suave voz.-Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…

-Pero… yo quiero…-respondió mirándolo a los ojos, brillando con determinación. Light le sonrió gentilmente.

-Como quieras… hazlo como puedas, yo te quiero igual.

Un poco mas alentado con esas palabras, L volvió a encarar a su entrepierna. Ya listo, saco su lengua, y con lentitud lamio de la base para arriba. Escucho un suspiro placentero en respuesta, eso debía ser una buena señal. Repitió la acción de arriba para abajo y viceversa, luego apoyo su boca en la punta y chupo suavemente, la mano en su cabeza apretó su pelo, escuchando a Light suspirar y gemir bajamente, sabia que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Sonrió, y casi de un golpe, lo tomo todo en su boca. Light apretó los dientes, arqueándose, sus manos sujetándose del ese melena negra, todo su mundo era esa cálida boca que lo tomaba, tan cálida y húmeda, con esa lengua moviéndose a su alrededor, acariciándolo por cada rincón, era demasiado, si no hacia algo, se vendría, y todavía no era momento para hacerlo, habían un par de cosas que quería intentar todavía…

Con algo de brusquedad, tomo la cara de L, lo alzo, y le volvió a besar ávidamente. Le empujo hasta dejarlo acostado de nuevo, le tomo por las caderas, y le dio vuelta, ahora teniéndolo boca abajo para admirar ese lindo y blanco trasero. –Todavía falta la mejor parte…- le susurro al oído mientras se iba apoyando en el, para que sintiera todo su cuerpo. L respiraba agitadamente, otra ves sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba. Light beso su nuca, y fue bajando, besando justo por el medio de la espada blanca, deleitándose de sentir eso pequeños saltitos y temblores cada vez que probaba su piel ultrasensible. L se aferraba a lo que podía, si el propósito de Light era volverlo loco de deseo, pues lo estaba logrando.

De pronto los besos y las caricias se detuvieron. Confundido con esto, alzo la cabeza, intentado averiguar que estaba haciendo Light. Lo encontró a pocos centímetros encima de el, mirando lujuriosamente a su trasero. La vergüenza le asalto al instante, y tuvo el impulso de cubrirse con la sabana, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, porque al momento Light puso sus manos en sus nalgas, apretándoles un poco, L casi salto de la sorpresa, y Light soltó una risa por esa reacción. Pero volviendo a su propósito original, Light volvió a bajar, separando los cachetes para ver su entrada.

-¿L-Light? … que estas… ¡AAAH! – L enterró la cara en la almohada. Light le estaba besado justo ahí, una y otra vez.

-¡No Light! ¡No hagas eso!... aaha… ese lugar-mngh!... es sucio… nooo… ¡aahnmmm!- no podía evitar temblar de placer ante esos besos en esa zona tan sensible, aun cuando le parecía un acto poco higiénico, su cuerpo parecía disfrutarlo demasiado. Y cuando algo húmedo y tibio le empezó a acariciar, soltó un grito de sorpresa y placer. Estaba temblando fuertemente, la lujuria y el deseo le quemaba por dentro, no podía soportarlo; y esa lengua, que le probaba una y otra vez, no estado contenta solo con eso, le penetro. L se retorció, intentado desesperadamente de escapar, tantas sensaciones lo estaban sobrecargando, pero los fuertes brazos de Light lo mantuvieron es su sitio, continuado con su asalto a su entrada. Los jadeos se volvieron fuertes gemidos, y L ya no sabia más que hacer, su mente completamente perdida en estasis.

Light paro, ya seguro de haber lubricado bien la zona. Dio un vistazo al rostro de su compañero. L estaba completamente relajado, un gran alivio se reflejaba en sus gestos, porque aun cuando eso se había sentido bien, la constante estimulación era casi torturante. Light lo dejo estar, aprovechando para lamer bien sus dedos, preparándose para el siguiente paso, el también estaba muy ansioso, pero sabia que tenia que hacer las cosas bien si no quería lastimar a su princesa.

El moreno entreabrió los ojos, desconcertado de que las caricias pararan, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió el cuerpo de Light encima suyo otra vez, susurrándole al oído.-Tranquilo, lo que voy a hacer ahora dolerá un poco, pero se sentirá bien muy pronto.

-… confió en ti, Light-kun… por favor… te quiero sentir en mi ahora…-murmuro con ronca voz, en parte por los gritos y en parte por deseo. Light casi se vino al escuchar esa voz tan sexy, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no tomarlo justo ahí y ahora. "Calma, la espera valdrá la pena…" se reprendió, pero sus ansias por ver a L retorciéndose y gritando de placer eran demasiado grandes.

Con suavidad, usando su dedo índice, masajeo la apretada entrada, intentando relajarla. Casi siguiendo el ritmo de los jadeos, hizo círculos en aquella zona. Cuando sintió como que se soltaba, actuó metiendo el dedo adentro. L siseo adolorido, apretando con fuerza las sabanas, su cuerpo tensándose por la repentina invasión. Light noto los intentos de L para mantenerse relajado, así que decidió ayudarlo, sin notar que estaba sonriendo de una forma lujuriosa.

El moreno mantenía los ojos cerrados, aguantando el dolor, así que cuando la otra mano de Light envolvió su miembro casi salto de su piel. Los movimientos empezaron de forma pausada para luego mantener un ritmo regular, casi hipnótico. L se dejo llevar, todo el dolor ya muy lejos de su mente. El dedo dentro de él seguía el mismo ritmo, pronto siendo dos, y luego tres, pero L ya no los sentía, el placer borraba cualquier rastro de dolor, solo deseando que aquello no se detuviera.

Como si Light adivinara su pensamiento, continuo así, incrementando mas el ritmo, no podía evitarlo, quería mas de esos gemidos, de esos temblores, quería verlo llegar una vez mas. Expertamente movió los dedos dentro de el, buscando ese sitio tan especial, y la otra mano sin detenerse, apretando, masajeando la punta. Y supo que lo encontró cuando L se arqueo soltando un erótico gemido. Bingo. Lo tenia completamente indefenso en sus brazos, y eso, oh si, que lo excitaba mas que nada en todo el mundo. Cada vez rápido, mas profundo, lo tenía justo en el borde, podía sentirlo.

Mientras, L no podía hacer mas que gemir descontroladamente, todo su ser siendo quemado por ese deseo, siendo completamente arrasado por el. Así era como se sentía perder completamente el control, ahora lo sabia, y tenia que admitir que era algo increíble.

-¡Aahaaahhh! ¡Aah! ¡Light! ¡Creo que-Aah! ¡Light… Light!-con un mano alcanzo a agarrase del brazo de su amante antes de que ese destello blanco nublara sus sentido una vez mas.

Cayó en la cama, su mirada perdida, y un hilito de baba cayendo de su boca. Eso había sido increíble. Se había venido por segunda vez, y ya estaba completamente agotado. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, esperando por fin descansar.

-No, no, L, no es ahora de dormir, todavía falta la mejor parte.-Light canturreo a su oído, dándole vuelta, ahora cara a cara. El castaño por fin libre de toda prenda, y sus ojos brillaban maliciosos. L sintió un fuerte escalofrió, de placer y de miedo.-Ya te divertiste, ahora es mi turno, L-chan…

-Pero… estoy cansado Light-kun… no creo que pueda soporta venirme por tercera vez…-murmuro mientras Light se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ya con su miembro listo para entrar.

-Bueno, tengo que castigarte después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, haz sido un chico muy malo, y aun no término contigo.- decía mientras molestaba uno de los abusados pezones. L sintió de nuevo las descargas, ¿que era lo que hacia Light para tenerlo en ese estado?

-Light-kun… eres un maldito sádico… ¡ah!-gimió al sentir un mordisco en cuello, a la vez que algo le presionaba en su entrada. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, después de todo, fue él el que le hizo pasar por esas desastrosas situaciones, y quien le pidió que tuvieran sexo, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Con un movimiento, aferro sus brazos a la espalda del castaño, y acomodo sus piernas en su cintura.-… bien Light-kun… dame el castigo que merezco…-exclamo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria. Light no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y con una fuerte envestida, L por fin fue suyo.

Un grito lleno toda la habitación, acallado un con profundo beso del castaño. Suerte que había elegido una habitación lejana, no quería tener problemas con los familiares. Dejando ese molesto pensamiento a un lado, empezó a moverse despacio, tortuosamente. Lo había preparado bien, sentía aquella humedad que lo ayudaba a moverse mas fácilmente, pero con L tenso, no podía hacer demasiado tampoco. L soltaba pequeños grititos a cada movimiento, así que concentrándose, el castaño busco ese punto, sabia que estaba cerca.

-hmmg… hmg… ¡AH! ¡LIGHT!

¡Si, ahí estaba! Volvió a empujar, y volvió a recibir la misma repuesta. Ahora si, se dejo ir, notando como le era más fácil moverse. Atacando el níveo cuello, dejo a su cuerpo actuar, deleitándose de oír como L gemía sin control, volviéndose loco de placer al igual que el. Dejo sus manos ir y venir, acariciando su cintura, sus brazos, sus temblorosas piernas. Ese ritmo frenético siguió, L ya no podía mas, estaba justo allí, después de haber llegado al orgasmo dos veces, ya podía sentirlo. Sus ojos emitían lagrimas de pasión, sus manos arañaron la espalda del otro, a la vez que ese familiar calor se formaba en su vientre, justo estaba en el borde. Tomo la cabeza de Light, y le dio un profundo beso, gimiendo en su boca su liberación.

Por unos segundos fue como si hubiera perdido la conciencia, el mundo dejo de existir por unos breves segundos. Pero al volver sintió que algo seguía moviéndose, Light seguía dentro de él ahora con un ritmo furioso, sin detenerse, el sudor cayendo de su cara, como esforzándose en no liberarse todavía. L no entendió esto hasta que las sensaciones lo atacaron con gran fuerza. Light seguía empujando contra ese punto, y recién ahora L reaccionaba. Su miembro endureció al instante, y esa calidez en su vientre le pulsaba, amenazándolo con volver a mandarlo al caótico estasis. Y lo único que podía hacer era gritar el nombre de Light.

-¡Light Light Light Light LIGHT!

Ambos se liberaron con fuerza. Fundiéndose en aquel brillante estasis, donde solo ellos dos existían.

…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso cuando despertó, en los brazos del castaño, que solo lo miraba de forma amorosa. –Te ves lindo cuando duermes, ¿sabias?

-Light-kun…- le miro fijamente por unos segundos. -¿Sabias que a la mayoría de la gente le resulta perturbador que la vean mientras duermen?

-jaja siempre teniendo que arruinar el romance ¿no?-rio Light, mas que ofenderlo, le divertía la forma de ser de L, de lo que podía estar seguro era de que nunca se aburriría a su lado.-Entonces, ¿te gusto tu primera vez?

-Veamos, me hiciste llegar a cuatro orgasmos, los dos últimos en espacio de unos segundos mientras tú lo hiciste una vez. Si tu propósito era hacer que perdiera la capacidad de caminar por una semana, es muy probable que lo hayas logrado.-dijo en su tono analítico, con en pulgar apoyado en los labios.

-Solo quería que fuera memorable, y que vieras la suerte que tienes de tener como amante a mi, Light Yagami, Dios de sexo.-respondo Light con una mano al mentón, tipo pose de modelo sexy.

-Muy bien, Light-kun, Dios del sexo, tráeme ese pastel con el que me quede con ganas de comer. Y ya que vas para allá, trae también chocolates, pastelitos, gelatina, flanes, bollos rellenos, esas galletas en forma de panda que tanto me gustan…

-¡Te acabo de hacer el amor, ¿y en lo único que piensas es en dulces?

-Si Light-kun no hubiera exagerado, iría yo mismo a buscarlo, pero como estoy incapacitado para hacerlo, no tengo otra más que recurrir a ti, lo que también es parte de tus tareas como futuro esposo mío.

-… creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido a salvarte.-Light se masajeo las sienes fastidiado. Pero al ver los ojos de cachorrito que L le ponía, suspiro. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda, aun cuando fuera un manipulador, mentiroso, egoísta y aprovechado, también era dulce, amable, y gentil con la gente que le importaba, el en el tope de la lista.

-Bien, bien, solo deja de hacer eso si.- Light se puso la ropa y fue a la puerta, sin otra opción mas que hacer lo que L le pidió.

-Muchas gracias Light-kun… oh, ¿Light-kun?

-¿Si?-se detuvo al borde de la puerta para mirarlo.

-… te… quiero…-murmuro tímidamente con una sonrisa.

Light abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pero también sonrío, volviendo para darle un pequeño beso a su princesa caprichosa.- Y yo a ti también, mi L, mi Bello Durmiente.

…

…

-Entonces, ¿lo grabaste todo?- Pregunto la voz de cierto rubio gótico.

-Sip, sabia que colocar cámaras en todo el castillo valdría la pena.

-¡Oh, mi Light es tan inteligente!-exclamo ahora la otra rubia gótica.

-¡Por ultima vez, mi nombre es MATT!-grito el frustrado fumador.

-Nos vamos a meter en graves problemas.-dijo ahora el albino del grupo.

-Ya quieres callarte rata de laboratorio. ¿Ahora que haremos con el video?

-¿Subirlo a youtube?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Mandárselo a sus respectivos padres? -sugirió, no muy brillantemente la rubia.

-¿Quemar la evidencia antes de que los protagonistas del video nos maten?- susurro el albino aun sabiendo que no iba a ser escuchado.

-No idiotas, algo útil para variar como…

-Hola.-saludo un chica con gafas que justo pasaba.- Soy Kakushi Miko, productora de fanfics yaoi, y pasaba por aquí con este ENORME fajo de billetes y me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes sabría en que podría gastarlo.

Los cuatro sonrieron codiciosamente, por única vez en la historia del universo pensado en la misma idea.

**El FIN -.- THE END -.- FINALE -.- OWARI**

(Por si no lo entendiste, el fic acabo, ahora vete a hacer algo más productivo, como, leer más fanfics XD)

Bien, primero que nada… _**¡LO SIENTO MUCHISISISIMO POR LA TARDANDAZA DX! **_

Al momento en que dije que iba a hacer el lemon andaba con muchas ganas, por así decirlo ¬¬. Pero como ya saben, cosas pasan en la vida de de uno, como convenciones de anime, preparar cosplay, exámenes de universidad, depresión post-fallo de exámenes, enrollarme en series nuevas, estudios, vacaciones, navidad, año nuevo, fiestas de cumpleaños, etc, etc. Varios de estos factores y otros más me quitaron toda la inspiración de escribir. Pero el mes pasado, miraba al capi, ahí solito, interrumpido justo en la parte donde empezaba las cosas candentes y me pregunte "¿Cuanto gente debe de seguir esperando por este capitulo…?"

Así que decidí ponerme en forma, me puse a leer muchos lemons, a sacar doujin lemons, y demás. Fue un gran sacrificio, lo se u.u, pero todo lo vale por hacer este lemon medianamente decente. Me costo mucho, pero luego de haber juntando tanta "inspiración" esta reventó y me puse a escribir como loca por tres noches seguidas, quedándome hasta las seis de la mañana, andando como zombi el resto del día (ahora se porque L tiene un comportamiento tan errático a veces, no es solo por ser genio, sino que la falta de sueño realmente te deja tocado XD) , pero lo logre TuT logre terminar el bendito lemon, y me siento satisfecha con el, ojala a ustedes, mis pervertidas lectoras, les guste. No se avergüencen de ser pervertidas, yo también lo soy si pude escribir esto XD

Como sea, este es el final definitivo, no mas extras, y no secuelas, por si alguien tenian esperanzas de que lo hubiera. No sabria que escribir y ademas es bueno terminar las cosas de forma decente antes de arruinarlo.

Por si no entiende el final, Mello, Matt, Near y Misa me vendieron el video de Light y L, y asi fue como pueden "verlo" ahora XD

Dejen sus últimos reviews, gente de Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi, realmente lo apreciaria mucho.

Por si quieren saber, tengo tres nuevas ideas para fics, una de Death Note y dos para Bleach, no tengo idea de con cual ire primero, pero si los hago, lo publicare después de haber terminado "Babysiting Espadas" de eso estoy segura n.n

De nuevo, disculpas por la tardanza, y es aqui donde le pongo fin a están gran fic, uno de mis mejores trabajos, y si se ponen tristes, por lo menos pueden volver a releer y matarse de la risa, eso hago yo a veces con fic que no puedo olvidar XD nos vemos en otra publicación, y muchas gracias por haber elegido este fic para comentar.

Les deseo lo mejor.

Miko.


End file.
